Take A Chance On Me
by Shwa
Summary: Chance goes through a lot of things to get Jake to notice his feeling for his partner, and even more when their together. Can he maintain himself as a mate and as a SWAT Kat?
1. Chapter 1

Take A Chance On Me

Chance goes through a lot of things to get Jake to notice his feeling for his partner, and even more when their together. Can he maintain himself as a mate and as a SWAT Kat?

Chapter 1: Boiling Point

The Turbo Kat soared through the skies of Mega Kat city on a routine patrol, the night was clear with a few clouds that seem to melt into the moonlight. The Enforcers made their rounds as well in their choppers seeing the SWAT Kats in the night, they knew they were good and pretty much did their jobs for them so there was no need to call in Commander Feral tonight or any other night for that matter. Inside the cockpit of the TurboKat T-Bone leans back as he takes control of the jet. He longed for something to happen that night, a bank robbery or something, smooth nights didn't do him justice and he got bored easily. But as long as the city was at peace then the citizens can sleep easily and wake up to the bright sun in the morning without worry. He could fly with his eyes closed if he wanted to tonight, but then rejected that idea from his head when he remembered his partner Razor was sitting behind him checking the monitor for any activity. Razor just looked onto his green screen and typed in a few commands on his console. Razor always found something to occupy his time and always has a positive attitude to boot. T-Bone cocked his head slightly to look behind himself, even though he couldn't it made him happy to know his partner was there like always. They've been the SWAT Kats for about 2 years after getting kicked out of the Enforcers for that stunt with Dark Kat and the consequences made to them by Feral. Being secluded to that junk yard until the debts were paid off was inhumane, but at least they were able to be in the skies again fighting any evil that threatens the city. Side by side with Jake and Razor, his best pal and partner vigilante. T-Bone smiled to himself as he looked forward again, he was nearly blushing and he did a sharp left making the kats his their sides as they turned.

"Whoa! Going a bit fast there T-Bone?" Razor explained as he tried to pull his head away from the glass, but the G's held him there for a bit as he struggled.

"Sorry buddy, you were spacing out again and I thought you should come back to reality" T-Bone lied. He loved to mess with Razor's head a bit with his flying and jokes. He navigated the TurboKat back to their little hideaway. It would only take a few minutes to arrive so there was no rush, Litterman was coming on and T-Bone didn't want Razor missing his favorite show.

"Hey T-Bone, we haven't even done our 2nd full hour...what gives?" Razor asked as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Well I'm sure the Enforcers can handle things for tonight, and besides isn't your favorite show about to come on soon?"

"Since when do you care when Litterman comes on?" Razor questioned cocking an eyebrow. To tell the truth, T-Bone didn't like the show much...or at all for that fact. He found Litterman annoying and had a secret dark side that wanted him to be taken forever by MadKat, but that wasn't his way. Eventually he would get kicked from the air, one day. The TurboKat came into the junk yard reduced its speed to make it inside the entrance. Once it stopped on the platform the elevator took the Turbokat down to the lower level, once at the bottom the lights turned on and the cockpit of the jet opened up. Both kats unbuckled themselves and hopped onto the wing of the jet and then onto the ground. Razor stretched out a bit, he always got cramps from sitting in one spot for too long. T-Bone took off his uniform and did a couple of shoulder stretches and push ups before getting back into his garage jump suit. He quickly went up the ladder before Razor could fully take off his SWAT kat uniform.

"Whats the big rush Chance?" Jake asked, but he was only answered by the vanishing sound of Chance's footsteps from upstairs. (He's been acting weird lately, and now he wasn't to come home early from patrol to see Literman... its just creepy), Jake thought as he finished putting on his blue jumpsuit and making his way upstairs. Meanwhile, Chance got the living room ready for Jake. Turning on the T.V for his buddy, getting him a cold can of milk from the refrigerator and some extra pillows on Jake's side of the couch. he wanted to make everything comfortable, weirdly comfortable for his friend.

"Chance?" Jake asked as he saw his friend run around the t.v room, Chance stopped for a minute and looked behind himself to see the chocolate covered tom looking down at him. He always got lost in those amber eyes of his hen they gazed at one another. "What are you doing?" Jake asked as he saw Chance holding onto a pillow on both ends, Chance was trying to think of something to tell him. Fluffing a pillow was not something to tell to Jake, Chance has a certain image of a kat he has to upkeep to people as tough and burly. Jake just looked at him funny and walked around the couch to his spot and sat down. He relaxed as Litterman was just coming on the t.v, Chance just tossed the pillow on his end and sat next to is partner.

"Here ya go, I got you the coldest can of milk from the fridge bud. Drink up" As he handed the can to Jake, he took it with a fake smile. Now he knew something was wrong with Chance, though it was a nice jesture it was really odd of Chance to do something like this. "I'll be right back Buddy, tell me when something funny happens" Chance said as he headed upstairs to his room. He took off his jumpsuit and went to his closet, he took out his black shorts that went past his knees a bit and his white muscle tight shirt. Once he had on his apparel on Chance looked himself in the mirror and flexed a bit, seeing his muscles bulge put a smile on his face. He then took a deep breath and put both his hands on his desk looking directly in the mirror. "Tonight" He whispered " Tonight I'll tell him my feelings, I'm sure he feels the same way, I just...just gotta tell him" Chance sighed as he stood up straight, put on some cologne and went back downstairs. Jake was laughing at a comment made by Litterman on the recent traffic jams in Megakat City, he took the top part of his jumpsuit off exposing his wife beater he wore underneath. Chance stopped in the middle of the stairs to look at his crush, so lovely with his smile and he has the cutest body he's ever seen. He was barefoot and continued down the stairs to sit right back next to Jake. Jake looked back at his partner as he sat down.

"Hey now, whats with the get up? Going out tonight?" Jake said hiding a smirk. Chance just smiled and looked at Jake.

"Jake" He stuttered "I...well that is I was wondering...well you know how we always..." Chance was interrupted by the doorbell. His ears pointed straight up and he had a surprised expression on his face with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"I'll get it" Jake said as he sat up and walked to the door. Chance just groaned and put his hand on his head breathing heavily. Jake opened the door and in front of his stood a large tiger in a similar get up as chance. It was Jake's old boyfriend Cliff, and tall red and backed stripped tiger, Chance looked at the door and had the same expression on his face as before. Jake smiled and gave the tiger a hug. "Cliff, how have you been?"

"Oh just fine, and even better now Jake" Cliff hugged back, rubbing Jake's back a little in the process. "I just came back from out of town and thought to take you out tonight clubbing" Cliff said as they both walked into the t.v room where Chance was sitting. Chance stood up wanting to strangle the tiger, but knew Jake would never forgive him if he did. Cliff left Jake 2 years ago to persue his career as a contract building designer for a very famous and wealthy company. In the process he broke Jake's heart and left him sad for a month, Chance didn't like that one bit. Cliff saw Chance and smiled extending his hand out. "Chance! Man its been ages, how have you been?"

"Just fine, surviving at least" Chance gave a fake smile as he shook the tigers hand with a grip to it. Cliff winced a bit.

"Still got that strength going for you" Cliff laughed.

"Of course, if I let that go who'll protect this kitten" Chance smiled as they both looked at Jake and laughed. Jake just shot a mean look at Chance and went upstairs. He came back down with some jeans and a black short sleeve shirt on.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are, Chance seemed like he was going out anyways so why not" Jake said as he and Cliff headed out the door laughing "If you need anything Chance just give a me a call" Jake winked, Chance knew it was his communicator just in case the SWAT Kats were needed. Cliff had his hand on Jake's thighs as they walked to Cliffs Hummer, then they drove off into the city. Chance just closed the door and leaned against it for a bit thinking to himself and getting angry.

(This was suppose to be my night!) Chance thought to himself as he angrily walked back into the t.v room, fist clenching as he looked at the t.v to see Litterman still on. Chance growled as he picked up a pillow and threw it at the t.v causing it to fall the ground. He took the keys to the pick up truck and stormed out the door. Chance got inside and was breathing heavily through his nose as he started the car and headed to his favorite bar.

Cliff and Jake went into Shampoo, one of 4 gay clubs in MegaKat city, the music was bumping and there was a lot of dancing and making out going on. Lesbian, Gay and Straight kats talked with one another and enjoyed themselves. Cliff yelled into Jake's ear due to the loud music.

"What do you wanna drink?" Cliff asked

"Just grab me a sprite, I'm not feeling the drunk scene tonight" Jake answered, Cliff laughed and headed to the bar. He got himself 5 shots of Henessy and Rum before returning with Jake's drink and a Mojito for himself. When they finished their drinks they headed to the dance floor and had a wild time bumpin' and grindin' with one another and other kats who wanted to join them in their fun. After and hour or so Jake was sweating and still dancing in front of Cliff, who was getting pretty wasted at this point. He held onto Jakes thighs and grind into him hard as they danced, Jake returned with going with his rhythm and having his arms go over his head and locking behind cliffs neck. Cliff kissed and licked Jake's neck causing the tom to shiver and moan in pleasure a bit. Cliff lead one hand to Jake's crotch and rub it as hey danced, he could feel Jake's erection growning and smiled as he continued.

"I'm going to grab a couple more drinks" Cliff whispered into Jake's ear. Jake turned around to meet his eyes.

"Just don't drink too much tonight, you know what happens when you drink too much" Jake warned Cliff, but he was on his way back to the bar before he could hear Jake. Another kat got behind Jake and they started to dance again. Cliff went to the bar and ordered some more shots of 99 Apples and Peppermint Shnops, by his 7th shot he was drunk off his ass and stumbled back to the dance floor. He saw Jake with another kat and danced along with them, he bent down a bit to Jake's ear.

" Whats this? Dancing with someone else while I'm gone?" Cliff joked as he licked Jake's ear, Jake shuttered as he was embraced by Cliffs huge body. They danced a little more before deciding to call it a night. Cliff held Jake's hand as they walked back to the Hummer that was parked in the ally next to the club with other cars, Jake had the keys. He knew Cliff would try to drive drunk so he took the initiative and took his keys before he got more shots. Before he could put the keys into the hole, Cliff picked up Jake into his arms and went to the back of the hummer, he opened it and got both of the kats inside and closed the door, but not fully. Jake was laying on the bottom as Cliff kissed him passionately and roamed his paws all over the chocolate colored tom kat. Jake moaned and had his hands on Cliffs chest, he had been working out lately and had a chest like Chance did. Jake gasped as Cliff suddenly sunk his paw down Jake's pants and boxers onto his groin groping it. Cliff was now grinding into he smaller kat and purring deeply. Jake broke his kiss.

"Cliff, I don't think this is such a good idea" Jake panted as Cliff brough up jakes black shirt and licked at his nipple.

"You think too much sometimes" Cliff said as he found Jake's belly buton and licked the inside and surrounding areas of it. Jake's mind was rushing but he refused to give in. He put his hands on Cliffs cheeks and brought them face-to-face again.

"I'm sorry Cliff, I just don't feel right just yet with this. Not after what we've been though" Jake panted some more, he was now sweaty and hot along with Cliff.

"So wha, yur just gna lave me ike this?" Cliff drunkenly asked as he rubbed Jake's groin some more causing the smaller kat to squirm a bit.

"Please Cliff, we have to stop" Jake said pulling his shirt back down and he tried to get up, when he met eyes with Cliff before he suddenly felt a sharp sting across his face and fell back down. Cliffs paw had slapped his cheek hard.

"You know what, this is why I broke up with you in the first place, you didn't put out enough for me. But you always did for every other tom who wanted your ass." With that he sobered up enough to talk straight, he bit down onto Jake's neck and ripped a line down his shirt and opened it up, holding both of Jake's hand over his head with one of his paws. Indeed he had gotten stronger when he left. Cliff used his other paw to remover his undergarments until he was naked. Jake squirmed underneath the strong tiger violently.

"Please don't, you always get like this when your drunk" Jake said, only to be met with another slap to his face on the same side with the back of Cliff's hand, this time he spit out a little blood from biting the inside of his cheek. Another came after another before Cliff deeply kissed the tom. Jake had tears in his eyes.

"I know how you like it, rough and dirty like a whore. Thats alright, I'll give it to you" Cliff slurred as he started to unbutton Jake's pants slowly.

"STOP CLIFF!!!" Jake was yelling now and moving violently underneath the larger tiger, he was cut off when a large red paw was covering up his throat choking him.

"WHAT?!?! You'll do what I say and like it. Or maybe I should let you friend Chance have my glory instead of you, lord knows he could use some of it since you don't give him what he really needs" Cliff yelled, his grip getting stronger by the second. Jake was losing air and getting light headed. He needed Chance's help but couldn't call for it. Cliff let go of his throat but gave Jake another slap to the face which drew blood again and started to work on his pants again. Since he was drunk he had a hard time doing so. Jake's tears just rolled down his face as he tried to think of something to do to escape. Jake noticed that Cliff was breathing heavily, he decided to attack at the right time to get him off. Once Cliff took a long in hail of air, Jake quickly lifted his leg from underneath the tiger and gave him a swift kick to his gut. Cliff bent over and hugged his stomach gasping for air, his head was on Jake's stomach now. Jake gave another kick causing the Tiger to fall against the back of the hummer and eventually out of the massive vehicle. He was rolling on the floor gasping for air now. Jake just buttoned his pants and got his shirt together, holding onto the ripped ends and brough them together. Jake got out of the back and started to run, only to fall onto the cement ground into a small puddle of water. He looked behind to see Cliff barely holding onto his ankle, Jake his gave another kick to Cliff's face and he was out for the night. Jake panted for a minute but got up and ran to the nearest lit street light he could see. He was soaking wet from his abdomine up, shedding tears down his face now and he tried to hail down a taxi. Once he did he got inside and gave the money to the cabbie.

"Well, you gotta tell me where to go before I take you son" The cab driver said as he looked in his rear view mirror to see Jake's body and face. "Are you alright boy?" He asked worried.

"Please...just take me to the junkyard sir" Jake sobbed, the cabbie just turned around and drove above the speed limit.

"Its on me son, you should be careful in this part of the neighborhood. Its pretty bad"

"Yeah, I know and I'm...I'm...I'm a fool to have come" Jake said, he just curled up into a ball and put his hand to his face sobbing silently on the way home.

While Jake was at the Club

Chance drove the pick up truck down the main road to get to the city. He was still angry about how he didn't come out to Jake about his feelings before his old big shot boyfriend came into the scene. He was banging onto the steering wheel and tossing an empty can of milk around that he found on the floor of the truck. He should really clean it out sometime soon, it was getting real messy.

"Damn it, why did he have to come back of all nights?? Its like the gods are laughing at my failed attempts to be with Jake" Chance yelled to himself as he passed a couple of other kats on the road who were not going the speed Chance though was the limit. He didn't care he was going 70 on a 30 mph road. He just needed to hang out with some bar buddies of his, the ones he came out to about his sexuality a while ago, some were friends from the Enforcers and other childhood pals. Chance pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car. He locked it and headed inside straight to the Bar. "Hey Kim" Chance said as he took a seat and waved at the Siamese shekat bartender. She had been a friend of Chance's since high school and opened up her own par with her husband.

"Why Hello Chance...ummm why red around your face?" She asked as she stood in front of Chance washing a beer cup.

"I almost, I ALMOST got to ask him today...but someone got in the way" Chance said frustrated as he saw a bowl of peanuts and began to eat them one by one.

"Are you serious?? Who got in the way?" Kim asked as she poured a glass of milk for Chance.

"His old ex from a couple of years ago who broke his heart when he left...stupid tiger! Thinking he's stronger than me because he got some height and more muscles. I'll show him" Chance said as he punched the air in front of him as if it were a boxing bag.

"Slow down there killer, here, have a drink and cool off. Earl and Nail are here tonight, go chat with 'em and take a load off." Kim said as she put the milk in front of Chance. Chance looked to his right to see his friend from the Enforcers Earl Nelson and Nathan Nail. They were excellent pilots that Chance knew before partnering it up with Jake. Chance got up and drank his milk before tapping his friends on the shoulder with his free hand. They both smiled and hugged the big kat and laughed. They played a couple of rounds of Dart before heading to a both to sit and chat. Chance had explained his problems to them both and they listened with anxiety.

"Sounds like this one is bad news" Nail commented as he lighted another cigarett. Earl ordered the 3 some White Russians, Kim worked her magic and stated to prepare them right away. "So, is Jake in any harm with this guy around?" Nail asked as he took a puff od his cigarett.

"I sometimes saw Jake with a bruise on his side when we changed out of out uniform from work. He said it was from falling or bumping into something hard. I didn't buy it one bit, every time he came back from seeing that guy he was really tired and sore, not in that way you pervs, but physically. I had to take him to the hospital once for broken ribs after he had a date with cliff. He didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push him into it, that was the night before Cliff left for his new job position" Chance said as Kim arrived with their alcoholic drinks.

"Do you think Cliff will try to hook up with Jake tonight?" Earl asked before sipping his drink.

"He had better not or...or I'll KILL HIM!!" Chance slammed his fist on the table yelling. His friends were shocked.

"We know you love him Chance, but he doesn't know that yet and may still have a thing for the guy" Nail tapped his hand to cool his friend down. Chance's ears lowered and his eyes were half closed.

"But..." Chance wispered as he looked onto his friends.

"Cheer up Chance, your much better looking than that guy sounds anyways." Earl said, Nail and Chance looked at him shockingly. "What? I'll say that Chance is good looking to help him get his guy he wants" Earl said as he laughed, the others joined him. After 3 White Russian Earl cut Chance off, he could hold his liquor but he had to drive home alone tonight. Chance stood up, lost his balance for a minute and almost fell before Nail caught him. "You sure we should have stopped him at 3?" Nail asked.

"I'll be fine, jut a bit tipsy. Thanks for listening and the advice guys" Chance said as he waved them goodbye while walking to the door. He gave Kim a smile and she waved back. Chance took a deep breath before opening up his truck and starting the engine. He adjusted himself and started the vehicle and headed home. Now he was going the speed limit and taking his time. He felt like he was in the Turbokat, bored and relaxed, but this time his partner wouldn't be behind him if he looked back. Chance got back to the garage and no one was there. He entered the house and kicked off his shoes before going into the kitchen for a can of milk then heading to the tv room. Chance was dazed due to the liquor and slumped on the couch. About an hour later, it was going on 2:15 am he heard a vehicle outside of the garage house. Chance looked over to the window with his ears up and perky.

(Jake is Home!!) Chance though as a smile danced across his face, he struggled a bit to get up but eventually did after a light push from his tail. Smoothly he walked to the door, but it flung open before he could reach the handle. Before he knew it, the door closed and below him was Jake who was facing the door leaning his head on it. Chance could hear some heavy breathing and sniffing happening, and his hands were on his chest. Not to mention the face he looked like he got wet some how, the poor thing was shivering. "Jake...?" Chance questioned, he seemed to have surprised the smaller tom making him scream and panic. Chance took a few steps back as Jake ran past Chance and up to his room, he could have sworn he saw tears in Jake's eyes. Chance looked at the door as it slammed shut, he looked back at the entrance door and could see a small smudge of red on the white paint. He looked closer and knew what it was. Chance started to get upset again and headed upstairs. He tripped on a couple of steps before holding onto the rail, then he knocked on Jake's door.

"What...what do you w...want?" Jake stuttering to keep his voice calm.

"Jake, what happened??" Chance asked, he had an idea but wanted to hear it from his buddy directly.

"Please, just go away" Jake answered in a low tone, breaking out in tears again and crying on the side of his bed. His arms cross over his face, knees supporting his body on the floor and his legs going to his left side. Chance's heart felt a sharp pain. He needed to see Jake now, he fondled the knob a bit, but it was locked. "I said go away" Jake yelled. This made Chance more angry, the alcohol was definatly a bad idea for tonight. Chance stood back from the door a bit, and with a loud thud he kicked the shit out of the door, like it was nothing. Jake was surprised to see Chance in the doorway coming inside of his room, trying not to stumble as he held onto the sides of the frame walking in slowly, he stopped.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I need to know what happened with yo..." Chance stopped what he was saying as he saw the side of Jake's face that was swollen and had dried blood on it. His heart skipped a beat as he rushed over to his friend and spun him around so they would face one another. He held Jake by his forearms on both sides of his body. "Who did this to you Jake? Was it Cliff??" Chance asked. Jake was trying to free himself from his partners grasp, but he was too strong, just like Cliff.

"Let go of me Chance, please" Jake panted as he let go of his shirt and placed them on Chance's huge arms to try and free himself from the tabby. Chance looked down to see the shirt was ripped down the middle, his fur was spiked a bit thanks to the water he fell in. His jaw flew open with shock, then he gave an angry snarl as he showed his teeth and his eyes narrowed.

"I asked was it Cliff?!?! If not him then who???" Chance raised his voice more than he though he should have. Jake looked at his friend with teary amber eyes, he didn't know what to say or how to react, his breathing was becoming erratic and he was having a hard time concentrating. Chance shook his partner a little in his grip and finally shouted, "I ASKED WHO???" His voice echoed throughout the house, Jake felt his vision and body give out as he fainted onto Chance's chest. Chance calmed down when he saw his friend knocked out, he hugged Jake and lifted him into his arms. He looked at Jake's face and saw he was swollen on one side, and more tears streamed down onto his lovely chocolate colored fur, but they were coming from Chance. Chance moved closer to Jake's bed to lay him down, he looked so fragile sleeping. He patted Jake's head before putting his hand underneath his chin. "I'll always protect you my love, and if I see that tiger again...just...please forgive me for what I'm going to do" Chance whispered as he slowly bent down and gave Jake a kiss on his lips. It only lasted a couple of second, but to Chance it was the world. Chance put a blanket over Jake and the younger tom started to purr lightly. Chance just knelt right next to his crush and fell asleep holding his hand, never wanting to let go.


	2. Healing Old Wounds, Making a New Start

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 2: Healing Old Wounds, Making a New Start

Jake stirred in his sleep; he was overwhelmed by what happened with Cliff in his hummer, what he could have done, and then Chance's reaction when he came home. He scared the living daylight out of him, but Jake felt so safe and at home when he was near his burly friend. Jake lost consciousness, but felt like he was being lifted so easily by someone. (Was it Chance?) Jake thought to himself, he would have liked that. Jake opened his eyes a little and could have sworn he saw Chance next to him petting him on the head. He the felt something on his lips when he blinked, warm and soft to the touch yet delicious to the taste...it was Chance! Jake finally fell asleep after he received his kiss. But even in his dreams he was haunted by Cliff, his hands all over the dark furred tom in ways he didn't like. He didn't mean to lead Cliff on, he thought they would just have some fun reconnecting and chatting with one another after a brutal breakup. But Jake got his hopes up again and it could have cost him a lot, maybe even his life. Jake tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering and sweating as he tried to make himself comfortable. His eyes shot open and he wanted to yell, but he just sat up quickly and in hailed the air around him. He started to pant and his eyes teared up again. Jake could feel his face was sore from the assault Cliff gave him in the hummer, Jake whimpered and tears flowed down his fur again. His left hand was tugged along with his body into a warm embrace. It was Chance, he hugged his partner tightly. Jake saw the clock on his nightstand behind Chance, it was about to turn 9am.

"Just let it out Jake, it's all right. You're safe now" Chance whispered into Jake's ear. Jake felt so secure now and did as he was told, muffling his cries into Chance's muscle shirt and sobbing at heart. His upper body was hidden underneath Chance's arms, only his head was exposed onto Chance's shoulder where he sought comfort. Chance just sat there and comforted his crush as he let out his emotions onto him. It pained Chance to see Jake so hurt and upset, he never liked nor wanted to see Jake like this. His friend for years and someone he truly cares about was hurt, there was nothing Chance could do but hold him tightly and rub his head. Jake stopped sobbing after a bit and just sniffed for a while. His tears soon stopped along with it, his hands were on Chance's chest and he was trapped in his embrace, he loved the feeling.

"Chance..." Jake said breaking the silence between them. "I...I was so scared Chance. I thought he was actually going to...to" Jake choke as he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Chance had an idea of what Jake was talking about when he saw how Jake's shirt was ripped down through the middle. There was some light bruising around his thighs, but more around his neck that were darker and stung Jake's skin to the touch. "I was such a fool to think he changed, I didn't think...I'm so stupid" Jake said. Chance pulled Jake's head out of his shoulder so they were looking directly at one another.

"You're not stupid, you're the smartest person I know Jake. Believe you me, you just wanted to be friends again, but it looks like he wanted more and you didn't want him to have it." Chance said as he took the bed sheet that was covering Jake as he slept and use one end to brush Jake's nose and dry his eyes. "If he ever touched you again Jake, I won't regret what I'll do to him" Chance spat out in one breath. Jake's ears pointed down as he was worried for his friend, Cliff got a lot stronger since he's been away.

"Please don't Chance, it was just..." Jake was cut off by Chances finger which was placed over his lips.

"No, he doesn't deserve your love or your time. You shouldn't give it to him either" Chance said in a stern tone. He was being serious, just like a parent would to their child. Jake closed his mouth and nodded to his friend, Chance let go of Jake so he could be more comfortable on his bed. Jake rubbed his face and winced at the pain that came with it. Chance didn't like the sight of his friend being taken advantage of by someone bigger and stronger than him, sure Jake could have handled himself like he did, but who knows how many outcomes there could have been, and Chance always thought of the bad ones. Jake had remembered what Chance had done before he fainted and turned to look at the golden colored tom and his blue eyes. He was thinking deeply, always having a certain cute look to it when he did. Jake just smiled. Chance caught himself drifting off and saw Jake staring at him, he turned away only to blush a bit when he did.

"Jake...there was something I wanted to tell you before you went out last night, the real reason I got dressed up a bit was because..." Chance looked back at Jake who was listening with all interest. Chance couldn't put it into words clearly and continued to stutter. "I know this may be a bad time, but you know that I...well you make me feel complete, I mean you complete me...but..." Chance was getting annoyed with himself. Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing, was it true that Chance liked him...liked him like him?? Chance finally shook his head and grabbed the smaller tom's body close to him. Their eyes meeting and seconds were precious to Chance. He slowly lowered his head and met with Jake's lips onto his own. Jake was shocked and couldn't think of anything to say or do. Chance pulled the kiss off and looked into Jake's eyes. Jakes licked his bottom lip afterwards and put his hand on Chance's cheek.

"Do you really...?"

"Yes" Chance interrupted. His eyes were getting teary now; Jake smiled and leaned up to meet Chance's lips. They kissed passionately as Chance held Jake close to him. They broke their kiss off to breath a little. "I've loved you for so long; I was just, being stupid not to tell you" Chance said as he hugged Jake tightly, sniffing his essence and ruffling his fur. There was a knock at the door downstairs. They didn't want to leave one another at the moment, but it could have been a customer with their car. Jake's forehead was meeting Chance's forehead.

"We'll have plenty of time for discussion later Chance" Jake said as he kissed his tom again, Chance didn't ague as he let go of Jake and watched him get changed and head downstairs. Chance went into his room and got changed into his jumpsuit; he had spent an hour fixing the door he knocked down last night before heading down to the garage to open up. They had their first customer of the day with a broken beetle; looks like the axle broke in the front end. This could need a new part; Jake went to the office to fill out the paperwork while Chance gave the car a thorough look. Once the owner had left they put the car aside to make room for others to come. It was about noon time now, Saturdays don't bring in much business for some reason, but the mechanics didn't mind that much. Most of their profits went back to repaying Feral and the Enforcers debt, what they had left was what they used to live on. It only gets real bad when business is real slow, then they need cash. Jake spent most of his time in the office, in and out picking up broken down cars, in and out of the garage with Chance all day. Every time they met one another they had a quick kiss or Chance would nuzzle his nose on Jake's head with a deep purr. Jake laughed at the gesture and continued to his workplace in the office. Chance went back to the garage after hearing someone yelling outside. He took off his cap to play with his hair for a second and put it back on before heading out the door. He was wondering who was hollering so loud for their service, when he tuned the corner he saw Cliff's hummer parked a few inches away from him with Cliff next to the drivers door. He was wearing a fancy looking suit, about emerald green Chance guessed, with a red stripped tie and some shiny red dress shoes. His top button of his shirt was undone and his tie hung down some, Cliff also wore some black Oakley Sunglasses. He saw Chance and walked towards him nonchalantly, over towering the yellow tabby at about 2 more inches. Chance was burning on the inside, he was trying so hard not to rush over to the tiger and beat the living hell out of him for what he was going to do to Jake last night. But he had to remember he was at work now, his emotions and hatred for this kat had to wait.

"Hey there Chance, you look like you've seen a ghost" Chilly laughed as he patted Chance on the back. Chance grinned and gave a faint smile.

(I'd like to make you into one) Chance though. "Naw, just had a rough night at the bar Cliff" Chance said as he went over to the hummer with Cliff to see what was wrong with the car. Cliff popped the engine.

"I think it needs some oid inside of it, and the transmission has been acting up, it's getting hard to go past 50 miles per hour on the road. Would you check it over and see whats wrong with it?" Cliff asked knowing Chance would say yes.

"Sure, let bring it into the garage and I'll get started" Chance said, Cliff got inside and drove it into the garage then stopped. Change opened the hood again and started to work his magic. The sooner he was done the sooner cliff would leave.

"I'm just going to take a walk around the junk yard, that ok?" Cliff asked as he paced in a circle looking bored.

"Sure, be careful not to go inside, Jake caught a cold last night and has been feeling down since this morning" Chance lied, he couldn't think of anything to say but that, he wished he had more time to think of a actual good excuse.

"Poor thing, I should have escorted him home last night and not gotten so wasted" Cliff laughed to himself as he left the garage. Chance was under the hood of the car clenching his fist tight with the wrench in his hand and gritting his teeth at the sound of the tiger's voice. After changing the oil, Chance took a look at the transmission. Jake was inside finishing the sending supply forms for the beetle's new axle; he was humming to himself with a smile on his face. He still couldn't get over that wonderful knowledge that Chance was into him. It was just energetic and lovely; he never thought Chance was that kind of kat, Jake always thought he likes those pretty shekats and all. But man, how wonders never cease to amaze him, even now. Jake finished the forms and headed out to the garage to see Change before he took a shower. He opened the door that lead into the garage and saw the hummer that belonged to Cliff; Jake dropped his papers and froze dead in his track. Chance looked at the door to see Jake scared shitless; he went over to Jake and brought him back inside the house.

"Listen Jake, he's here but he thinks you're sick. He wont come into the house as long as I'm here, go up to your room and get to bed for me, I'll close once I get this guy's car out of here." Chance said as he held onto Jake who looked deeply into Chance's eyes.

"Are you sure Chance? I want you to be with me" Jake said as his eyes narrowed. Chance kissed his forehead and hugged his friend. "Just yell for me if you need anything" Chance said, with that Jake ran upstairs and locked the door behind him. Chance gave a sigh and went back to the car. Chance saw Cliff return from the corner of the garage.

"Enjoy your stroll?" Chance said joking at the tiger.

"How can you guys stand it here, it's so boring." Cliff asked as he used one of his hankies from his pocket to wipe the sweat off his fur.

"We get by I guess, your hummers going to been a new computer system. We can order the part but it'll take about 3 days. Do you mind?" chance asked.

"Of course no, I'm going to be in town for a while so I have plenty of time. Maybe when Jake is well I can take him out again" Cliff said as he took out his cell phone. Chance was biting his lip and trying hard not to attack the beast for talking about his partner and acting like the didn't do anything wrong. Cliff was dialing for a taxi cab; it would be at the garage in 5 minutes. "Man, the taxi service around here is quick." Cliff said as he hung up the phone. "I'll be seeing you kats real soon" Cliff said as he waited outside for his ride. Chance just headed inside and locked the door behind him. They were done with work for the day like chance told Jake, chance took off his hat and lightly strolled up to Jake' room. The door was still a little flimsy, chance knocked on the door. He heard light footsteps coming to the door, it opened with an eye peeking in the crack.

"It's me Jake, not Dark Kat" Chance smiled. Jake opened the door completely to let Chance in, Jake was in his while sweat pants that had extra fabric dragging at his feet and his white short sleeve shirt. This was a gift from Chance for his birthday 3 months ago, his tail swished around happily as he closed the door. "He's not gone for good, but I'll make sure he stays away from you" Chance said as he sat down on Jake's bed, he looked at his partner in awe. "Stunning in white are we?" Chance laughed, he knew it would match Jake's fur tone perfectly.

"Hey, it's about time I wore this. Besides, it's pretty comfortable and soft" Jake said as he sat next to Chance, bouncing a bit as he landed on the mattress. They sat there in silence for a bit before Jake spoke up. "You know...you don't have to protect me all the time Chance, I'm a bit kat too" Jake said.

"I know, but I just don't know what I would do if I let anything happen to you on my watch" Chance sighed, he looked down at his hands, they were a bit dirty from the cars he worked on. "I just, I just want to be there for you Jake" Chance said in a low tone, but Jake heard every word.

"What do you want to be Chance? Just tell me" Jake said as he grabbed Chance's paw with his own. The other paw cupped Chance's cheek and turned it so they were eye-to-eye. "Be honest Chance, like you always have been with me" Jake said looking into his partners eyes.

"I want to be your mate. I want to love you and protect you, to be with you through thick and thin like when we are in the skies fighting evil. I want to be the one to love you, the only one to love you" Chance said, he paused a bit feeling a weird sensation in his stomach after expressing his deepest feeling to his crush, no...His love. Jake smiled and kissed Chance on the lips, it was deeper as Chance grew bold by slipping his tongue into Jake's mouth and loving the warm wetness he felt with his exploring muscle. Jake didn't hesitate to repeat the action; he laid Chance down slowly on his bed and climbed on top of the muscular kat with ease. They continued to make out then, kissing one another and exploring each others mouth. Chance put his paws on both sides of Jake's hips and began to caress his thighs and back. Jake was so smooth and slender in form, it drove Chance wild. Jake unzipped Chance's uniform top and took off his wife beater, he licked and nibbled on Chance's nipple getting it hard, Chance was moaning at the sensation of what his partner was doing. He placed his own paw below Jake's pants and messages the firm and smooth bottom, below his tail was his entrance which he frequently stroked. Jake was moaning and panting, Chance rolled over so he could be on top of his love. He kissed a trail going down Jake's chest and onto his crotch, Chance removed his white pants and under ware to reviled Jake's member at full erection, it seemed to be at a nice average 7 1/2 inches. Jake closed his eyes and moaned as Chance took in the scent and licked his member to the very tip before taking it into his mouth. Jake gasped as Chance was circling the head of his member with his tongue, the hot heat he felt from his partners mouth moved as eloquently as it went down deeper, deeper onto his length. Chance took his hands onto both of Jake's legs and spread them a bit so he could begin licking the inner thighs.

"Ohhhh, Chance...ahhhh" Jake moaned louder as Chance repeated hitting Jake's sweet spot. The burly tabby smiled for a second before returning back to making his partner feel like he was in heaven. Chance stopped for a minute to flip Jake onto his stomach, he had his ass in the air and Chance went to work on his entrance. He moved away Jake's tail and saw is whole, so small and tight from the outside, Chance began to lick the entrance with his tongue, burring it as deep as it would go. Jake squirmed and moaned some more, holding onto the bed sheets as he twitched every time Chance would dig deeper with his tongue. Chance was using his free paw to finish undressing and was now butt naked on Jake's bed. His erect member of 8 1/2 inches was leaking pre come; some had gotten on his boxers when he was removing them. Chance was long as he was thick, his big bulky body also blessed him with what others called, "a monster" as his enforcer friends would say when they would shower with the kat, Jake agreed. He took what little he could get from himself and stroked his penis with his liquid. He spat on his hand and applied that onto his member as well, once he though he was ready to enter his mate as Chance mounted his lover and started to nip at his neck.

"Are you ready?" Chance panted into Jake's ear as he licked his ear lobe. Jake moaned and nodded, he was ready to be Chance's mate. He could feel Chance's member slowly working its way into him, Jake hissed a bit at the pain and held onto the sheets gripping them tightly as Chance continued to enter him. He stopped for a second when he saw a tear on the side of Jake's eye, but he wanted to be inside of him so badly, he was almost in. Jake was so warm and tight, Chance felt like his head was about to explode, the heat surrounding his member was more than what he expected, he wanted more of it. He pushed into his mate further until he was fully buried within his partner. Jake arched his back and gasped as Chance was fully inside of him, he had never felt anything like this and it scared Jake with excitement, but drove him mad with lust. Chance licked at his neck and started to pump into his mate, slowly at first so they would both get comfortable with it, then later Chance went faster and harder. He soon stood on his knees and was fucking his partner as Jake held onto the sheets of his bed tight in his grasp. Chance was slapping into Jake's ass at a medium speed rhythm, pulling out until almost the top of his member and then driving it back inside.

"Oh yeah Jake, your so... tight!" Chance huffed as he continued to fuck Jake, sweating now from the friction they were creating. Chance's muscles were bulging as he thrusted into his lover.

"Oh gods Chance, I need you now!!!!!" Jake moaned as he could feel Chance's hand creep around his own member and started to stroke while he was being pounded by Chance, both toms were sweating bullets and steam was rising off their combined bodies. Through the window the sun was starting to set in a lovely shade of yellow and orange that beamed in the room where the two lovers were, giving them illumination. Jake was on the verge of exploding all over the bed soon, Chance could feel it and he lifted Jake onto his knees along with Chance. Chance then put his hands under the younger tom's legs and lifted him and continued to make love to Jake. Jake had his arms behind his lover's neck and held on while Chance pumped faster and deeper into Jake than he did before. Jake didn't let go of Chance as he sent round after round of semen onto the bed below them, yelling Chance's name in pleasure during the eruption. That was all Chance needed to hear for him to get closer too.

"AH JAKE!!!!!" Chance screamed as he came inside his partner with a thundering roar, his member was fully engulfed by Jake's entrance. He waited until ever last drop was drained before slowly lowering Jake's legs back onto the bed, both breathing hard and fast, after a couple of minutes basking in their afterglow Chance slowly withdrew his member from the entrance. Jake leaned against Chance's body, and Chance leaded his head on Jake's shoulder. Both kats were sweating up a storm and their body temperatures elevated really high. Jake supported his mate's weight as he caught his breath. He could feel some of Chance's sperm leek down onto his leg from his entrance; he did come a lot inside of him. Chance's member was getting limp in between Jake's legs, they both slowly laid down on the mattress together. Curling up side by side, facing one another and tails intertwine in the air. Chance pulled the blanket sheet over the two to cool down. Chance looked at his tired mate with love and thanks, he was so happy now that he has a mate to call his own. A love that was worth dying for, Jake started to drift off into sleep and chance stroked his head. "I love you Jake, I always will" Chance nuzzled Jake's head purring deeply into his fur as he closed his eyes.

"I yawn love you too Chance, my mate" Jake said as licked the side of Chance's face before drifting off to sleep, his light purring helped Chance get to sleep quicker than he had expected. It was about 8pm and the night was cool.


	3. Good News, Bad News, Horrible Outcome

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 3: Good New, Bad News, Horrible Outcome

Sunday had arrived, the bright sun breaking the night clouds part and vanishing them to their dark plains, the birds sang their lovely morning songs as they flew around the junkyard merrily and playfully. In the house connected to the garage, two kats sleep together peacefully from a night of magic and wonder for them. Jake lay in the grasp of his mate Chance, having being well rested he just stayed there loving the embrace his lover had on him. Chance's musk was all over him and inside of him, Jake took a deep breath and smiled. He found his true love when it was under his nose the whole time, who would have thought his partner, ne, fellow SWAT Kat would turn out to be his mate in the future...it surely surprised Jake. His tail danced in the air, swishing around freely, brushing Chance's leg from time to time. Chance was usually a light sleeper, guess he decided to take off today because it was Sunday. Chance and his family are mostly Christian, they always do the family church thing together along with the holiday events. Jake's parents just spent time with everyone, but with their busy schedules they often forget, but Jake doesn't mind. His sister is in college now out of state and Jake's busy with the junkyard and being a SWAT Kat, he understands the forgetting. Before Jake realized it, his tail had stopped moving, he looked to his side and saw a golden colored tail wrapped around it, also the fact Chance was licking the back of his head. It wouldn't have been so bad if he brushed his teeth though, he had rancid morning breath.

"Chance, what are you doing?" Jake asked as he got out of the burly kats grasp and sat up feeling his wet fur.

"Just washing you like our ancestors did back in the day" Chance yawned as he scratched the back of his neck for a minute while gazing at his mate.

"Well its a good thing we have indoor pluming and water" Jake said with a sigh, Chance just laughed and gave Jake a good morning kiss on the cheek. They both went to the bathroom to freshen up with a nice hot shower. Before they could enjoy it, the alarm went off. Both kats jumped out of the tub at the same time rushing to the phone. Chance answered the call while Jake went to get changed into his Flight Suit.

"Yes Ms. Briggs" Chance answered.

"SWAT Kats, MegaKat Industrial Plant is being overtaken by Dr. Viper's plants and experimentations. There are civilian workers trapped inside!" Ms. Briggs clearly expressed her worries for the hostages like always, she was the one who actually ran this city instead of Mayor Manx.

"We're on out way!" Chance said as he hung up the phone and went to the sub basement. Razor was already rearing to go, just waiting for his partner to get changed. Once Chance got into his suit they both hopped into the Turbokat and prepared to launch, T-Bone adjusting his controls and Razor making sure all the operations were functional. Once it was all green the elevator lifted the jet onto the next level and they took off into the sky. T-Bone put the jet into overdrive to get to their destination post haste. The Megakat Industrial Plant was where they made weapons for the Enforcers, there was an experimental laser being tested by Feral that never got pass the full testing quirks, but Viper intended to give it a full test run once he got his hands on it. The SWAT Kats arrived at their destination. "See anything buddy?" T-Bone looking around knowing his partner was doing the same. Razor looked at his radar for a moment.

"There's no one left inside, he must have let the civilians go" Razor explained. "There is one life form in the shelter right next to the plant" With the the Turbokat flew to its new destination, but quickly made a barrel roll when a large green lazer shot out of the warehouse. Viper got a hand on the laser and was using a new kind of power to supply the laser, no doubt one of his experimental plan formulas. He continued to fire at the SWAT Kats.

"Blassssted SssssWat Katsssss" he hissed to himself as he continued his assult. T-Bone had to think quickly as to not get hit byt that lazer beam. Razor scanned the laser cannon for any weaknesses.

"Maybe a Cement Missile will clog the barrel" Razor whispered to himself as he armed the missiles at Dr. Viper. "Cement Missiles, Deploy!!!" Razor yelled as he pressed the launch button on his console, the two green missiles were ejected from the bottom of the TurboKat and flew directly at Dr. Viper, the lids of the missiles blew off and small cement bullets fired at the laser cannon. Razor's idea worked, not only had it stopped the cannon from firing, they caught Dr. Viper in the process. Soon the SWAT Kats could hear the Enforcers arriving in their choppers and tanks.

"Lets get out of here before we have to wake up to Feral's voice" T-Bone laughed as he turned the jet around and back to the junkyard.

"And I was starting to miss his voice" Razor joined in on the roast. The Turbokat landed in its appropriate place and the SWAT Kats exited the jet to change back into their clothes. Jake sat on the couch and turned on the new to see Ann Gora giving the live report of the SWAT Kats latest capture of Dr. Viper, however Feral was outraged that they damaged the laser cannon in the process. Once again the two just brushed him off and Jake sat watching tv. Chance was in the kitchen whipping up something fierce for two hungry vigilanties, saving the day without breakfast was a crime to them thhey had to put a stop to. Chance found some pancake mix and eggs in the kitchen along with some milk. He was a natural at cooking anything he could get his hands on, Chance put a stack of pancakes on the table along with some scrambled eggs before putting the pans and mixing bowl in the sink to soak while they ate. Jake sat at his usual spot across from Chance, looking at his mate while he served himself some pancakes and bengan to eat. Chance enjoyed the eggs he made, it went well with his coffee to boost him up on this lovely day.

"So Chance, any plans for today?" Razor asked stuffing another pancake into his mouth, he had been really hungry this morning.

"Well, I think I'm going to pay my sweet 'ole mother a visit today at her farm. But other than that nothing. How about yourself?" Chance said as he sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper that was on the table.

"I have a lunch date with Callie. We've been so busy lately that we hardly ever get to see one another like we did before. I miss her" Callie had been Jakes best friend in high school and they stayed in contact even when Jake and Chance got booted from the Enforcers, she was the Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City. "We have so many things to catch up on" Jake smiled, Chance finished his plate first and put them in the dishwasher along with the other dishes before he went upstairs to change. He put on his tan cargo shorts on and white undershirt to go with his brown hoodie. He rolled the sleeves to his elbows because he knew today was going to be hot. Once Jake finished he went to his room to put on his PJ's that Chance gave him, he decided to wear those outside since they were so comfortable. There was a honking sound outside of the house, it was Callie ready to pick up Jake, he grabbed his wallet and keys before rushing downstairs to meet her. Before he could take a step outside something tugged on his tail and flung him back inside the house. Chance laughed as he held his arms around Jake's waist.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Chance purred into Jake's fur. His lover turned around and their lips met one anothers for a passionate kiss. They didn't realize their passion almost lasted 3 minutes when Callie honked her horn again. Jake's ears perked up and Chance let go of his lover and saw him leave the house. Chance gave a wave to Callie and she waved back at the tabby when Jake got into her car, they both drove out of the junkyard and onto the main road to get into the city. Jake locked up behind himself and got into the pick up truck and drove off to his mothers house. His mother lived on the farm that Chance spent most of his life at with his other siblings near the plowing fields of Megakat City, Chance may have been the second oldest but h always went to his mother when he really needed someone to talk with. She was an old kat now, around 60 but she skill looked young and has enough energy to raise another 5 kats again if she wanted to. Her dimming yellow fur shinned in the light, some gray hair was apparent, but she just made it into a fashion with herself. It was a bit of a drive, but around noontime he made it to the old farm house. A 2 level white and green house, the roses grew on the side of the porch this time of year and the lawn was neatly cut by the neighbor kats again. Chance walked up to the door and gave a knock, the door was answered quickly by Chance's sister Anna.

" MOM CHANCE IS HOME!!!" Anna yelled in excitement into the house when she opened the screen door to hug her oldest brother. Both laughed and smiled, joyed to see one another again. Anna was 20 living in the city and going to college now with her scholarships she earned through high school. "What brings you home Chan?" Anna asked as she let him go for a second and looked at her charming brother.

"Well I wanted to to mom about something that happened to me, but I guess I'll have to wait in line" Chance laughed as Anna slapped his arm smirking a smile on her face..

"Waaay in line" Anna stated as she took Chance's hand and led him into the house. Chance could see his other siblings were there to, all of them! Jackie, the 4th child who now runs a car dealership in Megakat city. Adam who was born a year later after Chance, he was the owner of the huge MegaKat fitness center in the city and his body proved it. Then his eldest brother Ian, he worked for a computer software business in another state. All the siblings were at home laughing with one another and smiling, Chance saw his mother come into the room and rushed over to her to give her the biggest hug and smuther her with kisses.

"Oh my baby is home, all of my babies!" Reta said and she kissed Chance on his forehead and pinched his cheeks. It always made Chance smile when she pulled his whiskers. "This is truly a blessing to have everyone back home"

"Why is everyone here though?" Chance asked.

"Well, we haven't had many Sundays to go to church with mom and we missed one another to boot" Ian explained, it looks like they all returned from the service not too long ago. Chance lowered his ears and had a sadden look on his face as he lowered his head, he wanted to go too. He had missed so many family outtings and wanted to keep up to date, but being the SWAT Kat that he is made it so difficult sometimes. Rita just pated her son on the arm.

"Oh don't worry baby, you were in our prayers then, now and all the time when your not with us"

Chance smiled and hugged his mother again. The other siblings had to leave and return to their homes now, they gave their final hugs and kissed, and punches on the arm for Chance before heading out the door. It was now Rita and Chance left in the house.

"You know, sometimes I wish you all never grew up" She sniffed as a tear a came to her eye, she walked herself towards the kitchen to make some tea. Chance followed his mother and sat at her lovely small table, Rita was pouring some water into the small kettle then put it on the stove to boil. "So my baby, what brings you here that you wanted to talk with me about?" Rita asked as she sat right besides her baby boy, Chance smiled and held his mom's hand. "Is there something exciting happening in your life? Maybe a sexy tom kat perhaps?" Rita questioned and laughed, she loved her baby even more when he came out to her before he joined the Enforcers, though the church doesn't shine too much on that kind of thing, Rita was there for her baby the same day he opened up to her in tears with worry and guilt. Chance remembers how happy he was to have such a loving mother who didn't seem to be moved at all by what he told her.

"Well momma, I have got someone now that I've wanted for the longest time" Chance said to his mother, she knew who he was talking about and gave her son the biggest hug imaginable.

"OHHH CHANCE!! Is it true?!?! Finally???" Rita shook him and stared into his eyes. Chance could only smile and blush heavily at his mother, she got the hint and got up and clapped her hands furiously. The tea kettle was whistling now, Rita moved to the stove and put the tea packet into the kettle while it cooled away form the stove. She had the biggest smile on her face. "My baby finally got the courage to ask that nice boy out!" Rita said as she poured them both some nice hot tea and brought it back to the table. They both drank slowly.

"Its more than that mom, more than just a simple date here and there" Chance said putting his cup down for a second. "I've...I've asked him to be my mate" Chance scratched the back on his neck, his ears pointed back as he smiled and blushed, realizing what he just said. Rita's eyes grew large as she too put her tea down and looked at her boy, she was on the brink of crying now. "Awww come on momma, don't get all mushy now" Chance giggled and shot his mother a smile. Rita cupped his boys cheek and used her other hand to fix his hair a bit. Chance just closed his eyes and smiled for a bit.

"My big boy, has grown up so fast in my eyes" Rita whispered, she let Chance go and drank her tea again after whipped her eyes clean.

"What I came to ask, and I want to keep this between me and you before anyone else knows" Chance said scooting closer to his mother at the table, Rita was on her toes listening closely. "How did dad propose to marry you?"

Jake's Outting with Callie

Callie drove up to the parking lot of one of the best pizza parlors in Megakat City called Cheesy McRats, the owner was very nice leppard and came out onto the dinning floor to meet his customers while the were waiting or eating. As long as they enjoyed themselves that was all that really mattered to the host. Callie made reservations for them at 2pm, luckily there wasn't a lot of traffic on the road and they made it on time. Both the kats took their seats, it was semi crowded for a Sunday afternoon, It was about 87 degrees outside the parlor had air conditioning inside which made the eating experience more comfortable for everyone. There were some Enforcers on their breaks that came here, Felina was one of them, she just loves the tuna fish salad special they had here.

"My goodness Jake, you do look adorable in those clothes" Callie smiled as she looked onto Jake's PJ's that Chance had to him, Callie secretly gave Chance a helping hand in picking the right color and it turned out to be stunning she thought. Jake smiled and blushed, though they were only Pj's, they still could pass for normal outting clothes to others. "So, did you hear that Cliff was back in town" Callie asked as she opened her menu to see what she would like for an appetizer. Jake shuttered at the name but mimicked Callie's actions with the menu.

"Yeah, we went out a couple of nights ago" Jake lowered his voice, he was ashamed to have made that decission. Callie knew about Cliff and how he can be abusive in relationships. They all went to high school together and she was the first one of his friends to notice the bruises he had on. Callie cocked an eyebrow when she heard Jake's responce.

"So, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, its not that important" Jake snapped, he didn't mean to be rude towards his friend but he just wanted to forget it all together.

"Jake, you know me and I have to know everything that happens to my friends. Could you at least be honest with me and tell me how you got those bruises on you neck?" Callie said as she lightly touched his neck, the dark furrd area made it obvious it was irritated, the touch stung Jake as he totally forgot about being strangled by Cliff in the hummer. Callie stroked Jake's neck for a little before retreating her hand. She shot a worried look towards Jake and he sighed.

"Don't worry, nothing serious happened. I left before anything bad could, then I went home and Chance cared for me" He smiled after saying that, obviously Callie got the hint and put her menu down. Jake looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, like that" He stuck his tongue out at the shekat and she was about to squeil with joy. They both hugged one another on cue, just then their waiter came over to see them hugging and coughed to get their attention. They both looked at the waiter and laughed a bit before sitting back down. Callie placed an order for a large pepperoni and salmon pizza with extra cheese, and a couple of Shurly-Temples from the bar. The waiter left with their order and the kats continued to talk and remembered high school events from the past. Jake told Callie everything that happened with Cliff, then what Chance had asked the next day, it was all mind blowing to Callie. Finally her friend was happy and with the stud he wanted. Their drinks came with their pizza, they both began to chow down.

"So what do you think will happen if you run into Cliff again?" Callie asking swallowing her bite of pizza. Jake just shrugged and took a drink.

"I dunno, maybe tell him I got a mate now and I cant see him anymore" Jake said as he wipped his mouth with a napkin. He looked back at Callie to see a shocked look on her face, like she saw death. Jake's light was blocked by a shadow, he turned around to see red with black stripped fur and looked to up meet Cliff's eyes.

"Well its good to see your all better Jake" Cliff smiled as he patted his ex lover on the shoulders. Jake couldn't say anything, nor could Callie. Cliff pulled up a seat and sat closely to Jake, having his arm around his shoulder, Jake tried to shrug it off of him... but to no avail.

"I'll go get our check, we should be going" Callie said as she got up and went to the front desk rather quick y.

"I didn't know you still considered me to be you mate little Jake" Cliff nuzzled his head onto Jake's, Cliff's tail went under the table and started to climb up Jakes pant leg. Jake pushed his arm off of his shoulder and stepped on cliff's tail, not hard but just enough to make it go away. "Now now, we can play rough another time love"

"You're not my mate and you never will be" Jake said as he got up to join Callie after leaving a tip. Cliff grabbed his wrist and stopped the chocolate kat in his place, Jake felt a sting on his wrist and a small burning sensation that followed. Cliff looked angry, but not enough to make a scene about it.

"So who's fucking your slutty hole now Jake?" Cliff snarled.

"Leave me alone" Jake said as he swipped his hand out of Cliff's grasp and rubbed it a bit before he went to Callie's side, they paid for the meal and made a break for it in her car. Cliff looked down at the table and grabbed the last piece of pizza, he took off the ring he was wearing. It seemed to have a small vile that looked like a gem that was now empty on the top, and a small needle on the bottom of the band, Cliff smiled to himself.

"My buyers would love to try this new Kat Nip and Ecstasy serum, but first I need a guinie kat to test it on. What a shame Jake, we could have had some hot, wild sex if you stuck around. But I'll get you later when you deserve me" Cliff said as he rose and left he restaurant, taking the tip Jake left for the waiter with him. He looked outside the large windows to see Callie and Jake leave the parking lot. "And if Chance gets in my way, well...I'm sure you know by now what can happen when your careless around me" Cliff smiled as he left the restaurant and walked to his rented car.

Jake's head was spinning on the ride back to the junkyard, he thought he was getting sick from something but didn't know what. His body felt really hot and he couldn't get comfortable in the passenger seat of Calli's car. Callie looked at Jake perspiring a lot and bobbing his head every direction.

"Man Jake, I know Cliff use and all with that sudden appearance, but your starting to scare me now" Calli said as she continued to drive. Jake was rubbing his pants and couldn't believe how soft they were, he smiled and continued to touch and feel. Jake's amber eyes were dilated and he was really fascinated with the shape of Calli's car, it was green and huge, he laughed to himself at random moments while they were diving. "Jake, I think that pizza might have been a little too good for you" Calli said as she pulled into the junkyard. She got out of the car and opened the passenger door then extended her hand to her friend. Jake took it and closed his eyes as he slowly got up, the little mark on his wrist was now a small red bump that kept burning. Calli led Jake inside and laid him on the couch. "Jake honey, are you going to be alright?

Jake only nodded and closed his eyes for a bit, Calli got a blanket and put it over her friend, then left quietly. Jake sprang up and took the blanket off of him, he couldn't make heads or tails of where he was. He felt so heavy and was sweating more than usual now, He couldn't exactly control his body much and he stumbled on the floor. Jake rolled around for a bit before knocking into a vase and breaking it, he only laughed before crawling on the floor on all fours to the kitchen.


	4. Save Me

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 4: Save me

It was about 5pm when Chance stepped out of his mothers house holding a box of treats she had baked him and Jake, Rita said her final goodbye and gave her final kissed before heading back inside. Chance got into his truck and headed home. He got all the information and advice from his mother about his proposal to Jake, chance was still giddy about it all and couldn't wait to get every ready. This was the biggest life changing event he was planning and he hoped that his lovely mate would express the same feelings towards him as he did towards Jake. Chance just smiled all the way home thinking of his Jake's facial expression when he finally pops the question. Chance pulled into the junkyard and parked the truck; the sun was already setting behind the pile of used and broken tires in the east. Chance unlocked the door and stepped inside, there was a broken vase on the floor next to the couch, which was odd.

(Man, I hope there are no more rats again) Chance thought as he headed into the kitchen. He put the box down on the table and noticed that there were some empty liquor bottles on the floor, about 4 of them; they were the Raspberry Milk Offs that Chance enjoyed once in a while. He always saved those for special occasions since they're so strong with liquor and not enough milk. The fridge was wide open as well, Chance closed it and started to pick up the bottles when he heard a thump sound coming from upstairs, he put the bottles in the sink and made his way up the steps, he could have swore he heard laughing in his own room as he saw light coming from the bottom crack of the door. "Man Jake, what a way to get wasted on a Sunday" Chance sighed as he entered his room, it was a mess. His clothing everywhere, on the floor, his bed, the lamp shade and the curtains. His bed looked like a hurricane blew by and his personal items here scattered about. There was a figure underneath a blanket on his bed snickering loudly. Chance went to the bed and removed the skeet to discover Jake. He was only wearing his PJ bottoms; he didn't know where his shirt was. Jake's upper body was soaked and still getting wet with sweat. Jake had his hands covering his mouth holding back some snickers; he opened his eyes to see Chance. Jake's eyes were glazed and looked very tired; his pupils were dilated as far as they could go Chance predicted. "Jake?"

"Shhhhh...the big kat can't find me or else he'll punish me" Jake laughed to himself and he tried to get back under the sheet, he continued to drop the linen and fell flat on his face onto the mattress. He looked at Chance for a little bit before moving closer to him, they were face to face now. Jake put his arms around Chance's neck and brought him down on top of Jake who was grinding Chance's crotch. "Chance, I want you inside of me" Jake panted, his tongue stuck out on the side as he breathe in and out quickly, his eyes closed. Chance didn't know what to do, something was wrong with Jake, either he was really drunk or really horny...and drunk. Jake suddenly rolled over now lying on top of the confused tabby kissing him deeply. He moved lower and lower down his mate's chest licking and nipping at his shirt and fur, Chance was moaning. It felt so good but something was not right, he gasped as Jake unbuttoned his pants and bought out Chance's member from his boxers, getting harder by the second. Jake wasted no time; his mouth was drooling at the side a little bit. He opened his mouth and took a large portion of Chance's member inside of it.

"KATS ALIVE!" Chance yelled and he felt Jake's warm wet mouth all over him, going deeper and deeper down his length. Jake was choking as he tried to go all the way down, but he couldn't get all of his motor skills together to do that. Chance was panting and grabbed onto the back of Jake's head. "Jake...what's with you...?" He was cut off when Jake continued to go faster on his member, the warm suction of his mouth made Chance weak all over as he laid on his bed. Jake coughed again and released Chance's member from his mouth and coughed some more. Chance struggled a bit to get up, he saw his mate on the ground coughing and breathing fast.

"C...chance" Jake whispered as he fell face first onto the hard wooden floor. Chance dressed himself and went to his lover's side, shaking him softly and holding his hand. Jake continued to cough, Chance picked him up from the ground and into his arms...that when he realized Jake was really hot to the touch. "It hurts..."

"Jake?!?! Jake buddy say something!" Chance said as he tried to get his friend to answer him, Jake just squirmed in his grasp whimpering and sweating. Chance thought to cool off his mate in the bath tub with some cold water; he placed Jake on the toilet seat as he went over to the bath tub and turned on the cold water watching it fill the tub slowly. Jake just sat there leaning against the head of the toilet moaning in pain, he didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was scared and wanted Chance to be with him now. Chance shot a loot at Jake to see his eyes were barely open, tears were flowing down his fur as he shifted his body every couple of seconds, the tub was half way full and Chance thought he should sink Jake and let it fill to the top when he was inside. The burly cat scooted over to Jake on his knees and tried to scoop him up in his arms again, but Jake pushed back refusing. "Come on Jake, you gotta get in here"

"Leave...me, leave me alone" Jake groaned as he fought Chance's hands away from him. He tried to stand up but didn't have the energy to do so. He pulled himself up by holding onto the sink counter next to him and stood up for a little bit. Chance got up and tried to grab Jake's arm, but he fought back. "Get away from me" Jake slurred as he stumbled towards the bathroom door, Chance quickly wrapped his arms around Jake's waist lifting the lighter tom in the air. Jake wiggled in his grasp and placed both his hands on Chance's arms thinking he could push them away, Jake cried out some more. "GET OFF ME!! CHANCE HELP ME PLEASE" Jake yelled out.

"Jake buddy I'm here holding you, please listen to me" Chance told his love the truth, but Jake continued to yell and holler. Chance took the initiative and moved Jake closer to the bathtub, he was able to slide his feet and lower half of his body inside the icy cold water, but he had to hold down on Jake's shoulders to make sure he stayed inside. Chance didn't like seeing Jake scream and panic as he was kicking the water, he wanted so much for his love to get out of the tub, but he needed to cool down or things could get worse for me. Jake splashed at the water that was getting higher, Chance got drenched in some of the waves that Jake made.

"Chance cough it's cold. Chance, its cold! Let me out!!!...cough couch...CHANCE!!!!" Jake shivered as he continued to resist, but Chance held him down. Jake's arms scratched at everything it touched, it went past the side of Chance's face and made three diagonal lines cutting down his left eye. Chance growled at the pain, they were only small scratches that bled a little, nothing some alcohol couldn't take care of later on. Jake started to slow down his assault and held onto Chance's arms tightly, his lips were dark purple and his teeth chattered at a fast pace. "Ch.ch.ch.c...chan...chanc...e" Jake slurred as he opened his eyes to barely make out the burly toms face which had been scratched by his claws, Chance looked directly into his mates eyes, fur all wet and dripping down his head along with the side of his face.

"Jake, I'm going to dunk you 3 times. I want you to relax and hold you breath" Chance soothingly said to his mate, Jake nodded slowly and held onto his lovers arms. He was slipped into the water quickly for a couple of seconds before returning to the surface drenched and freezing. Jake coughed and gasped for air; he didn't open his eyes but sniffed a couple of times. He was dunked again without warning and brought back up to the surface. Jake spit out some water this time and looked at Chance.

"No mmmore, p.p.p.ppleasssse" Jake cried and whimpered to his partner.

"Last one, promise" Chance said as he pushed his love down again, but held him there longer than before. Jake moved around underwater freezing and swallowing the icy liquid before being brought up to air. Jake released his grasp on Chance's arms and put them behind his neck and held on tightly. His face was hidden in Chance's shoulder and he cried, Chance embraced his love and pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub to drain the water. He patted Jake on the back, making a moist sloshing sound on his fur in the process. Jake continued to cry; Chance grabbed his shoulders and faced his love. The tub was empty and he laid Jake down on the marble structure of the inside. "I'm going to grab you a few towels quickly buddy, I'll be right..." Chance felt Jakes hand on his own grabbing fiercely.

"Please don't go" Jake panted and shivered.

"I'll be back before you know it" With that Chance quickly went to his room to grab some towels that were in his closet, luckily Jake didn't throw these around before. He turned back to the bathroom and wrapped Jake's torso in a few towels then rubbed him so he would dry off. His pants were soaked so he removed them carefully and slowly, covering up Jake's private area with some more towels and threw the pants aside. Chance lifted his lover into his arms and moved to his room. He stood Jake up on his feet so he could finish drying him off the best he could. Jake just stared into his own world, dazed and confused after the cold bath treatment. He held onto the towel covering his torso while Chance dried his legs, the chocolate fur went in all sorts of directions, Chance took the towels leaving Jake standing naked, Chance grabbed one of his long sleeve shirts and put it on Jake's body, it sagged a lot past his arms and went down past his knees. Chance looked at his love, he was so exhausted staring at the ground bobbing his head up and down. Chance picked up his love and placed him on the bed; he located the sheets and the large blanket on the ground and placed that on Jake who was glancing at Chance's movements around the room. Chance turned the lights off and left the door open as we went downstairs, Jake didn't say anything and just closed his eyes. Chance was in the kitchen panting and huffing under his breath, tears formed in his eyes and lead down his face. He had his hands on top of his head as he tried to muffle his own sobs as he sniffed and cried pacing the kitchen. He finally sat down on chair at the table, elbows on his knees, and both hands in his face as he cried silently. Something happened to Jake and he didn't know how to help from here. Chance was so worried and scared for his love; he felt the sting on his face from the scratch he got from Jake's claws. Chance got up and went to the phone and dialed a number, he wiped his nose with his arm and panted a bit as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The female voice said on the other end.

"Momma...I need you help" Chance cried softly after he spoke.

A couple of Hours Later

Rita was led inside the house by Chance, she gave her red eyed son a hug and they both went upstairs into his room. Rita was a nurse for all of her life before retiring; she was the best at MegaKat Memorial Hospital and could have been a doctor is she wanted to. But she stuck with assisting in the big projects and running her staff they way she pleased. For years she's received metals and plaques for her excellence in the field of medicine and 40 years before retiring she work helping mothers give birth to their babies. Chance had called her hysteric and it took him forever to explain the situation calmly to his mother, something was wrong with Jake's temperature and he was acting kind of hysteric himself. Rita entered the room and turned on the light to see Jake sleeping in one of Chance's shirts underneath a pile of blankets and sheets. She walked over to the bed to do a sight examination, there were circles under his eyes, and his tongue was dry by the way Jakes mouth was open letting air get through. His nose seemed to be clogged as well when he tried to breath through it, it mad a funny sound. Rita put her medical kit down and took gloves out from it and placed them on her hands. She also took out a small pen flashlight, when her hand got near Jake's eyes he slowly opened them to see Chance behind his mother. Jake has met her before, once on her birthday and another a Thanksgiving dinner; she can cook a mean turkey. He just looked at the two dazed and didn't know what to say.

"Jake sweetie, its Rita. I'm going to be checking your vitals and reflex skills baby" Rita said as she shinned the light into Jake's eye which squinted a bit, the pupils were returning to normal size rather slowly but still looked large. When she asked him to follow the light he was able to at first, but then closed his eyes and panted some more. Rita then took his pulse and blood pressure; both were lower than it should be. There was nothing wrong with the inside of his mouth, a small nic, perhaps if he bit the side of his cheek recently, but other than that just some dehydration she presumed. She looked at one of Jake's wrists to see a small red bump on a major vein, it seemed like a small bug bite so she applied some alcohol, disinfectant and ointment on the sore then wrapped it in a bandage. Chance had left the room when his mother had begun her examination and went to the couch in the TV room. He was sitting like before in the kitchen waiting to hear from his mother and slowly falling asleep, it was early in the morning when his mother had arrived and Chance continued to give Jake some liquids as ordered over the phone. Chance heard footsteps coming downstairs, his hands moved away from his face and he looked to his right to see his mother removing her gloves. Chance's ears were low and he looked like he was about to cry again, his mother hugged her baby's head and patted him gently as he sobbed. "You did the right thing baby" Rita said as she felt Chance move his head nuzzling her embrace, tears flowed down his tired eyes and onto her blouse. She sat down and started to treat his scratched face when Chance spoke up.

"I Just don't know what happened" Chance spat out as he looked down at his mother, wincing at the pain of the alcohol she applied. She took out a napkin and dried his eyes, then held it to his nose so he can blow it

"Chance Ferlong, I have never seen such compassion and quick thinking in my life, and I never thought it would be from one of my kin. Whatever was in his system is slowly getting out, he'll be tired and exhausted for a while that's for sure. But thanks to your quick thinking he's cooled down and healing up. There's some dehydration so give him plenty of liquids and make sure he eats his food, he'll be lightheaded and confused a bit but that's natural." She got up and grabbed her bag. "You get some rest as well Chance, your not looking too well yourself." Rita said as she headed to the door. Chance followed her to the door and gave his mother a hug before she left, she gave Chance a kiss on the cheek and went to her car and left the junkyard. Chance turned off the light in the kitchen and TV room before heading upstairs to his room, it was dark and he cold see Jake's form on his bed resting and breathing fine. Chance left the hallway light on as he entered Jake's room and turned the light off, he took off his shirt exposing his muscled and plopped down on Jake's bed onto his back. He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box, he opened it to revile a golden band with 10 small diamonds circled around a large cut diamond, he marveled at the work put into the engagement ring for Jake. He closed the box and put it back in his pants before drifting off to sleep, but it didn't come as easy to Chance as he would have wanted to when the Alarm went off.

"At this hour???" Chance sighed as he slowly got up and jogged downstairs to answer the call. "Yes Ms. Briggs, what can I do for you?

"T-Bone, Mad Kat has launched an assault on the Megakat Biochemical Lab downtown"

"I'm On My Way!" T- Bone yelled as he quickly hung up the phone and went to the subbasement to change. He hoped into the TurboKat and expected Razor to be right behind him, but he just felt a cool breeze from the cockpit closing. "Looks like I'm doing this one solo" Chance said as the elevator brought the TurboKat above ground, he started up the engines and started to move forward before exiting the tunnel and flying off into the air.

Hours Later , around 7am

The Turbokat sat in the subbasement damaged and in need of repair. The mission was a hard one and Chance thought he wasn't going to make it, but eventually he was able to defeat Dar Kats army of creeplings and stop Dark Kats plan to steal a secret solvent from the Biochemical Lab. It was now being transported out of MegaKat City for safe keeping. Chance made it to his room and drifted to sleep the instant he landed on the soft comfortable mattress he was so customed with over the years. He had gotten about an hours worth of sleep after he returned from the mission, but it didn't last long when Feral came a knocking at the front door, Chance tried to ignore the Panthers yelling, but eventually he knew he had to open up the shop for the day. Chance sat up and brushed his eyes off trying to adjust to the light of the day, he was in his boxers and wife beater shirt as he slowly made his way to the front door to greet his former superior. Chance opened the door to meet the gaze of and angry suited Enforcer.

"Well, I haven't got all day. Our cars need repairing after taking that bashing from Dark Kat, so get to work." He huffed and puffed, Chance could have swore their house was about to collapse. He nodded and went back inside to put his jumpsuit on and opened up the garage, he had a bakers dozen amount of cars in the junkyard that needed repairing. Chance sighed heavily as he brought the first two in and got to work, he was able to get the dings and dents out of some of the patrol cars but others were too damaged to be repaired to their normal state, others just needed either a new roof or engine. Chance looked at the clock inside the garage; it was about 5pm...he had been working for a long time without a break and now it was about time for the garage to close, he put the finishing pieces inside his last car for the day and closed the hood of the car. He would have to continue his work tomorrow; Chance closed the doors of the garage and the front door of the house. He went into the kitchen to make some dinner for Jake and himself, some nice stew perhaps. He places some toast and fruit on a bed pan along with a glass of milk; once the stew was ready he poured a bit into the bowl and placed that on the bedpan as well. Chance was careful not to drop the bedpan as he walked up the stairs feeling like a burglar. The door to Jake's room was left open so it would give Chance easy access to Jake if he needed anything. When Chance looked into the room he could see his mate sitting up, leaning against his headboard looking outside the window at the end of the room. The suns beams of light entered through the window and shadowed onto the floor, it was beginning to decent into the earth letting night rule the skies soon. Chance walked towards the bed and put Jake's food onto the night stand. Jake turned to look at Chance, he was looking a little better today; getting a lot of rest did well for his body.

"How ya' feeling buddy?" Chance asked as he places his paw on Jake's lap.

"Fine, a bit hungry but fine" Jake whispered, he was drained of so much energy and it showed. Jake placed his own paw on top of Chance's and gave a weak smile. "You look a bit tired yourself there Chance, have you been getting enough sleep?" Jake asked as he stared at his love. Chance had dark circles under his eyes; it was easier to see since his fur was such a light color of yellow.

"Don't worry about me bud, just relax for now" Chance smiled as he got the bowl of stew and swirled it a bit, he got a small amount on the spooned and brought it to Jake's mouth, he didn't refuse and chowed down. Jake was able to eat the whole broth, but didn't have anything else. "Come on buddy, you have to eat everything' " Chance said in a begging voice, Jake just looked at the sheets shaking his head slowly. Chance put down the toast and sat in the bed with his love; he hugged Jake softly and purred lightly. Jake followed by purring himself.

"What, what happened to me Chance?" Jake said as he tried to lift his hand up, but it fell back to the bed, Jake looked down shutting his eyes, he was so tired and confused but more scared. Chance kissed his mate on the head and picked up Jake's paw with his own as he brought it to his lips and kissed Jake's fingers that were clawed together.

"I don't know baby, you were freaking out and going crazy. Scared the living Kats out of me that's for sure" Chance said as he rocked Jake's body a little. Jake just leaned his head into Chance's chest and purred some more. Chance just closed his eyes and got into bed with Jake, they laid spooning. Chance held onto Jake as he drifted to sleep. He didn't care that the lights were still on in the kitchen and living room; he just wanted to be with his mate and sleep. Chance licked behind Jake's ear slowly a couple of times before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chance FTW!

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 5: Chance FTW!!!

Jake's healing process went a moderate speed in a month, he was able to eat more and coordinate his thoughts like before without help. Chance was happy his mate was able to get out and about normally again, now he had another hand in the garage and someone smart to do all the paperwork again. Chance got a couple of angry complaints for ordering the wrong parts, he didn't know how Jake could handle all that paperwork without getting confused but he did. The SWAT Kats were called a numerous times when Jake was fully healed to battle Dr. Vipor and MAD Kat, but they were always able to get the mission accomplished and make fun of Feral's work for being the las one to arrive to do anything on the battle field. Things at the shop were moderate if not slow, business stopped for a bit giving the lovers enough time to have some privacy and alone time, which they didn't object to one bit. Inside Chance's room things were getting pretty hot, Chance was kissing his mate furiously as he thrusted into Jake's entrance over and over again. Jake's legs were wrapped around his burly lovers body as Chance went to work on his, taking in Chance's scent and loving the intoxication aroma it brought, both kats panting and caressing one another like they haven't seen each other in years. Chance increased his speed suddenly as he held onto the headboard with both of his hands and looked down on his mate narrowing his eyes and mouth opened a bit, Jake's eyes were so beautiful looking back at Chance, sweat dripping down his fur as his body moved to the rhythm of Chance's body.

"Ohhhh Jake, I'm gonna...gonna" Chance panted as he gave one final thrust inside Jake, throwing his head back and filled his lover with his seed, clenching his teeth together as he grunted though the small cracks of his choppers. Jake arched his back and closed his eyes as Chance came inside of him, the warm sensation that always made him fuzzy to his stomach. He loved Chance so much and was ready to do and try whatever he wanted when they were together, he never knew Chance was so frisky in the bed. Chance looked down at Jake again as he let go of the headboard to place them on both sides of his pillow, he kissed his lover on the lips, sliding his tongue through and massaging the insides of his mouth. Jake followed suit as he wrapped his arms around Chance's neck and placed his legs on either side of Chance's thighs, his tail was intertwined with Chance's at the end of the bed. Jake took his hands and put them on both sides of Chane's face and he pulled it back for a breather, swallowing before he spoke.

"Chance" He panted licking his lips, "I know you have a lot of energy and stamina, but 3 times in row?!?! Whats the special occasion?" Jake asked looking into Chance's deep blue eyes. They always made him feel safe and at home, not to mention the face any kat could just get lost in his gaze. Chance just kissed Jake again and again, moving down to his neck and nipping at his fur, Jake moaned and wiggled a bit and he put one of his hands behind Chance's head.

"I have something special planned for tonight, and its my little secret" Chance wispered into Jake's ear then licking at the lobe causing Jake to gasp.

"Thats not fairrrrrrahhhhhhhhh" Jake held onto Chance as he began to pump again into his entrance. They had finished making love and Jake was in the shower while Chance was picking out some clothes for tonight, he was taking Jake to his mothers house tonight for dinner with the family. Chance was able to get in contact with Jakes parents and sister, they loved the idea and decided to meet them there as well. Though Chance has other plans for his love, he would just have to wait until it unfolded while Chance just smiled with joy and excitement. Jake turned off the hot water and shoot his body for a second before grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around himself and started to pat down his fur so it wouldn't drip. He got out of the tub and headed for his room to look for some clothes, he was excited to head down to Rita's house, she made the best food ever in the country side of Megakat Farms. He also wanted to talk to her about taking care of him when he was ill, he never got the chance to fully thank her before. It was getting colder outside as the December winds blew and most of the leave already fell to the ground. There were some snow flakes in the air, but nothing too big or serious to fuss over. Jake went to his closet and took out his black sweat pants and gray long sleeve sweater, he put on a black short sleeve shirt underneath his sweater. He looked himself in the mirror that was attached to the door of his closet. He went into a cabinate inside his closet and brought out some cologne he sprayed on his neck before putting it back and shutting the doors. Chance knocked at his bedroom door to see if Jake was ready, he peeked in and stood at the doorway. Chance wore a pair of blue jeans with his wallet chain on one of the belt loops connecting to his wallet inside his back pocket. He wore a yellow long sleeve under armor shirt underneath his blue no sleeve flesse vest.

"Don't we look cute for supper tonight" Chance poked fun sticking his tongue out. He smelt something in the air as we walked towards Jake and bent down to sniffed him, having both his hands rub Jake's shoulders. Chance grew a huge smile on his face as he stood back up. "Are you wearing that cologne I really like?" Chance questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"You know I only use it for nights like tonight" Jake stuck his tongue out this time. Chance just laughed as he patted is lover on the head and walked out of the room to start the truck.

"Hurry up, we want to get an early start before the sun sets" Chance yelled as he stepped out of the house. Jake looked around his room and grabbed his wallet, house keys and a couple of mints before running downstairs and out the door. The kats were off on the road, the clouds darkened causing the sky to gray, but it looked peaceful from teh ground, if they has taken the TurboKat then that would have been nice, but then there would come all the questions about how they obtained it. Chance looked over to Jake as he was reading the insurance information on the truck, he had a cute facial expression when he was reading something. Chance just smiled and paid attention to the road again. They made good time to Rita's house and finally arrived after an hour, there were cars parked on the side and in front of the house. Jake thought he recognized 2 of the cars, the shiny blue and black Mazda's. Once the truck had stopped Jake quickly went out and inspected them, Chance knew he was on to his surprise...or was he?

"Chance, this is..." Jake gasped as he looked at his mate with a smile. Chance ran over to Jake and picked his body up and spun him around a few times before carrying him up the porch. He set Jake down and knocked the door, again it was Anna who answered the door in her yellow one piece skirt. She opened the screen door and tugged them both inside before slamming it shut. Anna took a deep breath and shouted their arrival, suddenly a stampede of kats came into the living room to greet them. Jake was the first to say anything when we saw his mother, the lovely white furred shekat in a black dress, he went over to her and gave her the biggest hug. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father, the tall chocolate kat in a fine looking business suit smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. Jake use to hate it when he did that but just smiled, someone hugged him from behind. Jake turned around to see his lovely sister Daisey, stunning light black fur wearing a lovely white dress. He faced his sister and gave a big hug, its been years since they've seen one another and Jake swore he was about to cry. Chance greeted his siblings and they laughed and joked, then shook hands with Jake's father finally meeting him in person after the many phone calls he gave, he also shook his mothers hand and kissed it too. She just laughed as smiled. Everyone waited as Rita and Jackie were setting the large dinner table in the kitchen. They all went inside the kitchen and grabbed a seat as they stood behind it, Rita was at the head of one side and Jake at the other, Chance sitting right next to him a the end, everyone else picked a spot and waited for the prayer. Rita asked everyone to join hands as she bowed her head and closed her eyes, they did the same. When it was over they all sat down and started to serve themselves.

"So Chance, did you ever get to go to that Old Car Expo they had at the convention center?" Ian Asked.

"I love your dress!! Where did you get it??" Anna marveled at Daisey's dressed and they both hit it off with the chatting.

"I always thought Jake was going to be a fat kat, he was so big when he was little" Jake's mother told Rita, Jake lowered his ears and tried not to choke on his chicken.

"You know big bro, I still remember that one time you broke your leg falling off the roof of the house when you told mom you just fell out of the tree" Adam snickered at his brother who looked shocked that he remembered. Jackie laughed as Rita shot an angry look at her son. Chance just froze with his spoon about to enter his mouth and he smiled at his mother blushing.

"Oh don't worry Chance, I'll give you some Kat Tar later" Rita said as she buttered her bread. Chance just took a deep breath as his siblings laughed at him.

"Jake, you should really eat more, you've always been so skinny, I know that didn't come from my genes" Jake's father stated, only to feel an evil eye stare at him from his wife. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he stuffed his mouth quickly.

"I thought so" Jake's mother said as she drank some more wine, Daisey and Jake just laughed and continued to chow down.

"Adam, I think you should stick with the water for the rest of the night" Jackie said trying to take Adam's glass of wine away.

"I swwrrrr I cannnn handle myelf" Adam slurred as he drank some more wine.

"So if you take the wire to the computer's networking processor..." Chance was explaining to Jackie when she stopped staring at her intoxicated brother.

About an hour and a half later, everyone had full stomachs and enough to drink. Daisey and Anna were probably the only ones who didn't have anything alcoholic like the wine, but Adam was wasted like anything. Ian and Chance laughed at his brother, Rita just signed knowing this would happen...again. Dessert and coffee were brought to the table by Jackie, some frosted Rasberry cake that Chance loved. Jake just had some coffee and watched Chance gobble down 3 slices, he had some frosting on the bottom of his lip so Jake took his finger and wiped it off for him. Chance just smiled at his love.

"Chance, what was the big surprise you wanted to share with everyone??" Ian asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Chance placed his fork on the table and took his napkin to wiped his mouth.

"You mean this isn't the surprise Chance?" Jake cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his mate. Chance shook his head and raised his glass.

"If everyone would give me their attention...you too Adam" Chance chuckled at his drunk brother, Adam's forehead was on the table, his hand searched around his space for his glass. Jackie gave him her empty one and took his wine filled glass. Everyone raised their glass in the Ferlong family, the Clawson's and Jake were confused, apparently they did that when someone has something important to tell so they joined in.

"If life we always think the end is so far away when its closer to us than we could ever imagine. I know that for a fact, and sometime we forget to cherish the important things we care for, always taking them for granted and not respecting their presence. The same goes for love, we never know what to do or how to feel until the moments there" Chance looked at Jake remembering the night he first kissed him when Jake was in his arms, he smiled at the thought and Jake smiled at Chance. "I've found love with Jake, and its the only thing I really need to keep me going through the hard times and when I'm down, and I don't ever want that to be taken for granted..." Chance stopped as he put his glass down and got out of his seat to move to Jakes side, he started to get down on one knee... there was a loud gasping sound that swept the room by everyone, Adam looked up and gave one himself and his ears perked up to the sight.

"No...freakin'...way!!" Anna, Daisey and Jackie said simultaneously. Jake slowly lowered his glass and felt tears building up in his eyes, Chance's tail rummaged though his vest pocket and brought out a small black box and dropped it into Chance's open palm. Chance opened it up to reveile the golden ring with 10 diamonds surrounding the larger cut diamond in the middle. Jake gasped as he saw the ring, Chance looked at his lover.

"Never, ever... take that for granted. Jake...would you do me the honor of being your perminate mate and be my Jake Ferlong?" Chance asked as he took Jake's paw and placed the ring on his finger, it was a perfect fit. Tears flowed down Jake's face as he nodded his head, he was speechless but summoned enough strength to talk.

"Yes" Jake choked, "Yes I will Chance" With that Chance got up from the floor and lifted his mate to stand with him, he kissed Jake passionately, there was clapping and crying from both the skekat mothers. Chance broke the kiss and smiled down at his mate, he felt two hands on his face suddenly and something tugging on his vest from the back as he was thrown away from Jake. Anna, Daisey and Jackie surrounded Jake admiring the ring and giving him big hugs giggling like they were school shekats again. Chance just looked at them from the floor with a blank stare; he was helped up by Jake's father and given a big hug, also one from Jake's mother who was sobbing up an ocean. Rita got up and hugged her son.

"I'm so proud of you, and your father would have been too for using his proposal speech" Rita kissed Chance on the cheek. He smiled and blushed.

"Are you sure I didn't skip a line?? I was so nervous I didn't think about going in the order of what the paper said or..."Chance was cut off by his mother's finger over his lips. She looked up at her son with tears falling down her face now.

"You made Jake feel as happy as I did many years ago, and that's all that matters my boy" Rita said, Chance started to tear up when he hugged his mother. Ian came over to his brother carrying Adam on his side, they all hugged and punched Chance on the arm congratulating him. Chance looked over to see Jake's mother squeezing the life out of her son crying, his father was able to get her off of him so he could have a go at the boy. Jake's sister gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged her older brother; Chance's sisters did the same with Chance. It was a wonderful night as they congratulated the couple and argued over who's house they'll have the wedding at, one by one the guests started to leave, only Rita was left with the newly weds.

"I'll go start the car" Chance said as he snuck a kiss to Jake and headed out the door. Jake was helping Rita put all the dished into the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen table. Jake finished putting away all the plates and sat down for a minute, Rita threw the empty bottle of wine into the recycling bin underneath her sink. There were so many from Adam she just shook her head and laughed.

"Ms. Clawson..." Jake said as gazed at her. "I never got to say, "Thank You" for helping me when I was ill a while ago. I put Chance into a worried red alert state for a long time and he was suffering so much." Jake signed thinking about the many hours of sleep Chance had lost taking care of him. Rita walked over to the table and sat next to her new son in law. "I just dont know what to say now, its so odd. In my head and heart I have some ideas but now...its different" Jake looked down at the floor holding his hands and his ears went down, he felt so guilty for not having said anything before.

"Jake, I'm going to tell you a story, its not one Chance likes so much so don't tell him we had story-time" She said as she walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug, she poured herself a cup and turned around to look at Jake still slumped up. His ears raised up a little to listen better to his mother-in-law. "Now look at me Jake" Rita said in a strong stern voice, must have been where Chance got it from. It sounded like she was angry with him Jake thought in his head as he looked at her.

"Yes ma'am" Jake said sitting up, hands on his knees.

"My children lot their father when they were growing up, lets see...if I remember correctly Ian was about 18 that time, Chance was 15, Adam 14 and Jackie about 9, leaving Anna at 5 years old. I don't know if you can imagine no father and a single mother of all these kats now can you?" She asked taking another sip of her coffee. Jake shook his head, he and Daisey always had their parents by their sides. "Well, Mr. Ferlong died while on a assignment with the Enforcers, Major Feral who was Lt. Feral's father directly handed me his uniform at the funeral complimenting Mr. Ferlongs bravery and commitment to the force and the citizens of Megakat City. Things were quiet around the house for a while, Ian was off to college and became distant with the family. Chance took a lot of responsibility when he left and sacrificed a lot of his time taking care of the other kats in the house. Making sure they got fed, did their homework and went to bed on time and not once did he complain about it. When Chance was about 17 he was starting to real depressed at school and at the house, he didn't want to go to church anymore for some reason. He went out one night and didn't come back until the break of day, he was punished but continued to do so. One afternoon when we were both in his room I scolded him about his late night activities, he refused to tell me what he was doing and I got angry with him so I did something I never did to any of my children and struck him on the face." Rita said as she swirled the last bit of liquid in her cup. Jake was listening on ever word, she really didn't seem like the kind of person to strike her kids, even once!

"What happened next?" Jake asked.

"Well, he didn't talk to me for a bit at home. Of course I was working at the hospital most of the time and I trust my kids to be responsible and safe when I'm gone, one night I came home early and had finished supper, I walked upstairs about to go to bed when I heard some crying in Chance's room. I peeked inside to see Chance ripping the pages out a book, I noticed it was the Bible and went inside the room to stop him. He did once I entered and threw the book at the wall. I asked him why did he take his anger out on the book, he just sat at his bed choking his sobs back, I closed the door so the other kids wouldn't hear out conversaton. I picked up his bible and the pages he ripped out and began to read it, and thats when I found why the depression and mischief. My son was a homosexual, but his beliefs mixed up his head and depressed him, thinking he couldn't get into heaven. I sat with my baby and talked to him.

"I wanna see dad again momma, but I don't think I can" Chance said as he hugged his mother crying. She patted his head and stroked his ears cradling her son. Rita was at a lose too, she never had to deal with something like this in her life. They were such a close family and always helped one another out when things got rough. Rita looked down at her baby, he had grown up, lifting weights and taking such good care of himself, the poor thing has done so much and asks for so little in his life.

"Chance, if you believe you've lived your life happily and as a good person. You'll get into heaven, and I wont go if you dont." Rita said, Chance looked up at his mother shocked and worried.

"But...but that means" Chance stutterd.

"Yes, it means I wont be able to see your father, or the rest of my children or friends, or my parents when the time comes. But I wont leave my baby at the gate just for being himself and caring about others" Rita said, Chance closed his eyes and hugged his mother again. He didn't know if he should feel guilty or happy, he just sobbed his worries away. Rita continued to pet her sons head until he calmed down and fell asleep in her arms, she put chance to bed like he was a little kat and left the room.

Rita placed her dirty cup in the sink and decided to wash it in the morning.

"You see Jake, Chance worked so hard and came upon something that scared him. He didn't know what to do or who to go to, so he started to act up. He had a lot on his mind and a lot to say, but didn't think he had any listeners. If you build up that courage and determination to speak your mind, you'll never be at that mental block." Rita walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss on the head. "Now go, I'll see you around more often Jake."

Jake got up and hugged his new relative and headed outside to the truck and it looked like it snowed a bit during dinner, Chance was standing outside waiting for him on the passenger side. He opened the door for Jake and closed it when he got it. Chance hopped into the drivers seat and began to drive off. Rita looked outside to see them off and saw in the snow 3 sets of prints. Chance's when he went to the car, but it seemed like he came back inside, then Jake's when he left, it puzzled Rita as she closed the door and headed for bed.

Back at the garage, Jake on his side his his arm over Chance's belly sleeping and purring. Chance was laying on his back with his hands behind his head thinking to himself, then he looked down at Jake and smiled. Chance could see the ring on Jakes finger on the paw that was on his stomach, it shinned in the moonlight. Chance closed his eyes and thought back on that day, a tear drop fell from the corner of his eye and he sniffed.

"I love you Momma" he whispered to himself as he surrendered to the darkness of his mind and slept.


	6. Unexpected Reunion Meets Deja Vu

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 6: Unexpected Reunion

Chance had gotten up early to fix some cars in the garage, their spare parts had finally come in and were ready to be installed. Chance didn't want to wake his mate up so he turned off the alarm clock before heading downstairs. Chance's hands were greasy with oil as he rolled out from under a car taking his hanker chief from his pocket to rub on his hands. No one was scheduled to come in today for any pick ups, but Chance decided to get the work done early so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. He looked at the clocked and saw that it was already 10am, he put his rag in his back pocket and decided to head inside. He thought he smelled something in the kitchen, something delicious cooking. Chance walked in and found his hat on the couch of the t.v room before shutting the door behind himself, he made his way to the kitchen to see Jake chopping up some onions on the cutting board, there was a pan of eggs cooking on the stove and something baking in the oven underneath. Chance walked to the table and took a seat.

"What are you making that smells so good?" Chance said as he poked his head in the air and sniffed a bit. Jake laughed as he put the chopped onions into the eggs.

"Just some onion eggs and bread, I don't think you had breakfast today yet." Jake said stirring his spatula on the pan, moving the eggs around the mix with the onions. Chance walked behind Jake and looked down onto the food, it look delicious. Jake looked up to see his make and kissed him on the lips. The burly cat placed his paws on Jakes thighs and broke their kiss.

"You didn't have to do this ya know, I wanted to let you get some rest" Chance said hugging Jake, he laughed a bit before lowering the heat on the stove to low. The bread would be done in another 20 minutes, so he thought to grab some milk from the fridge, he removed Chance's paws and went over. Taking out a carton of grade B milk he placed it on the table and went back to the little island cutting board, again chance moved behind his love and stood over him.

"Chance, why are you stalking me?" Jake asked, he could suddenly feel something hard against his butt. Chance then held onto Jake with his left arm across Jake's torso and his right arm massaging his groin. Jake gasped as he was being felt up, getting harder by the slight touch his mate made.

"Ohh, I dunno. Maybe its because we're going to get married and I still love to do you." Chance said as he used his hand to lower Jake's PJ pants so his entrance was only exposed. He then unzipped his jumpsuit opening and leaned against Jake entering him hard. Jake yelped as Chance was inside him so quick and without any lubricant, but felt him hitting his sweet spot as he began to fuck him. Jake leaned forward on the island knocking against it every time Chance pushed inside of him, Jake moaned loudly knowing they were the only 2 there within miles, Chance loved to hear his mate while he fucked him.

"CcccChance...what about, ahhhh...the eggs, ahhhhhh! Jake moaned as Chance increased his speed, hammering Jake into the island harder and harder until he came inside his lover, Chance bend down over his mate as they both panted for air. "Are...you happy now?" Jake laughed as he recieved a kiss on the cheek by his mate.

"A little bit" Chance said. "I could go for some eggs right about now" He laughed backing out slowly from Jake and putting their clothes back on. Jake turned around and lightly punched Chance to the sink as he went over to the stove and removed the pan from the heater, taking out a plate from the shelf he put the eggs on it and went to the table where Chance was sitting waiting for his morning meal. The yellow tabby licked his lips as he saw the delicious eggs and onion creation made by his lover. There was a bottle of katsup next to Chance's glass of milk, Chance grabbed the bottle and poured some katsup on his eggs drooling at the sight. There was a knock at he door when Chance started to shovel the food in his mouth, Jake put the empty pan in the sink and headed towards the front door. Jake smiled as he opened the door thinking about the smudge of katsup on his nose he didn't know of, but Jake was going to lick it off anyways. When he saw who the mystery visitor was his heart stopped for what seemed like forever as his smile turned into a frown with his eyes wide., he was suddenly trapped in a large embrace by a pair of red arms with black stripes, Jake felt like the devil himself was at their house.

"Jake lovely, how have you been Mr. Ferlong???" Cliff asked as he hugged the air out of his ex lover. Jake just stood there not knowing what to say or how to act towards his abusive ex. He was let go when Cliff's hands were placed on Jake's shoulders. "My you look delicious enough to eat, in more ways than one" Cliff snickered as he caught sight of Jake's engagement ring, he grabbed Jake's hand as marveled at the design and shine of the diamonds. "Absolutely stunning" Cliff said as Jake slowly withdrew his hand from his grasp, Cliff stood up tall over the chocolate colored tom and patted him on the head. "Where's the lovely groom to be?" Cliff asked, had he changed over the last couple of months since their last encounter? Jake started to loosen up and directed cliff to the kitchen where Chance was still eating his eggs, he put his fork down and took a sip from his glass. He put his glass down, leaving it half full of milk.

"Jake, who's at the door??" Chance asked as he started to eat again.

"You old dog you, still look tough even when eating" ...Chance's ears sprung up and he dropped his fork and looked behind himself to see the tall tiger standing in the kitchen, HIS kitchen. Chance quickly looked at Jake who just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what to do as Cliff took a seat next to Chance as he patted the tabby on the back. "Congradulations Chance, I would have never guessed you to be into toms" Cliff laughed as he shook his head. "Listen, I wanna take you both out clubbing tonight as a celebration at the Hippo, its in the downtown shopping area of Megakat City and opened up a few weeks ago. You two will love it, I'll come pick you both up at 8 tonight and we should get there about 9" Cliff said as he got up and headed towards the door after planting a kiss on Jake's forehead, the front door slammed shut leaving the two toms speechless and standing in the kitchen. Chance moved over to his lover and placed his hands on Jake's forearms and looked all over his body for any marks or bruises.

"Chance...I'm fine" Jake said, looking at his mate blankly as he saw Chance check his arms and hands, even his neck for crying out loud. Jake just shook his body to let Chance let go of him, Chance just looked at his love for a minute then stood up staring at the ground. "You know, I can take care of myself too" Jake said as he turned away from Chance and walked back upstairs, Chance looked as Jake scratched his head and went up the flight of stairs.

"I just want you to be safe bud, do you think we should go out with him tonight?" Chance asked.

"I dunno, it would be nice to head out, but I just don'd. As long as your there, I don't care" Jake said almost reaching the top step.

"Jake, would you dance with me tonight?" Chance smiled looking at his beloved as he stopped and looked down at Chance smiling.

"I'd love to" Jake said as he walked to his room and shut the door, Chance went back into the kitchen to clean up his plate and started to wash the dishes. Chance entered the t.v room and watched a couple of Scardy Kat episode, they always made him laugh and cheered him up but for some reason he didn't feel so entertained. Chance turned off the television and went upstairs to take a peek into Jake's room, his love had taken a nap on his bed curled up in a ball under his sheets, the ceiling fan blew on medium speed causing small waves of air to brush through Jake's fur. Chance entered the room and closed the door behind himself quietly as he slowly walked to Jake's bed, he could hear faint purrs in between Jakes respirations and knelt down beside the mattress to stare at his lover sleeping, so peaceful and gentle. Chance was so lucky to have someone like Jake in his life, he loved his mate so much it almost hurt him. Jake shifted in his sleep for a moment, arching his back a little and yawning and stretching his arms in different directions. Curling his toes and spreading his fingers apart, his tongue curling as his mouth opened for air, then his body relaxed and he pu his arms down and slept. The sun was setting now and Chance went to his room to pick out an outfit for tonight, he didn't trust the tiger Cliff one bit and wanted to kill him so, but there was nothing harmful that was going to happen to Jake while Chance was there...he was going to make sure of that personally. Chance went to his room to change, he put on his sleeve-less black under armor shirt that stopped at his shoulders and he wore his blue jeans with it. Chance left his room to see Jake exiting his quarters, he was wearing some Khaki shorts and a gray long sleeve shirt, it was a v-neck dipping to Jake's chest until his shoulders and around. Both looked at one another and heard Cliff downstairs. Jake extended his hand in the air towards Chance's directions. br / 

"Pick me up and Tango" Jake laughed as Chance took his hand and lifted his mate down the stairs and out the door. They entered Cliffs rental car and started their trip to the city, all three were mostly quiet as Chance sat in the passenger seat and Jake behind him. Cliff was going off about his company but the other two didn't really pay much attention to him as they just wanted to get to the club, they finally arrived at Hippo, there was a long line outside of the club. Cliff just got out of the car and headed towards the bouncer whispering something in his ear, they he waved the couple over and they were able to get inside. Jake though he offered some sex or something if the kat would let them in. Hippo was a 2 level bar and dance floor club, very large and wide like a warehouse and they had a private V.I.P section in th back for people with big money, Chance noticed they were heading back there and held onto Jake's hand who was following close behind. It was an all gay club for kats, they wore whatever and did whatever there, Jake could see someone getting a blowjob at the bar and everyone around them were either watching or just passing by getting some drinks. The V.I.P section was pretty much a large booth, it looked like a large bed with seats on the edges and a large soft center, Cliff hopped onto the center and laughed a bit as he called over a shot boy, a sexy white colored kat only wearing a thongs and carrying around shot glasses. br / 

"Three Hypnotic Bombs" Cliff said and the kat went to get their drinks. "Come on you two, have some fun, Cliff said as he took Chance's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, it was crowded. he got behind Chance and started to dance, Jake saw the two and laughed before being dragged to the dance floor by a random tom, Chance this time gave the snicker. He grind with Cliff and started to enjoy himself, it looked like he was in the up and up and respecting their space. After and hour or so, Chance and Cliff went back to the booth and sat down, wiping the sweat off of them and taking sips of their drinks. "Man, can you bend like a champ" Cliff laughed as he slapped Chance on the back, Chance just laughed and took another shot of his drink.

"Well you got that groove, I just go along with it" Chance said putting his empty shot glass down.

"You know, Jake is very special to me. I wouldn't have let him be handed to just anyone, I knew you would eventually come and save him"

"What from you?" Chance joked, even though he was trying to tell the truth but hid it in a smile.

"You got it, and your such a cutie" Cliff said rubbing the back of Chance's head with his paw, Chance just relaxed as he was getting the head rub, he looked over at Cliff who suddenly had his face to Chance's and planted a kiss on the tabby's lips. Chance was shocked and pulled back after a minute.

"You do remember I'm married right?" Chance laughed taking another shot. Cliff just smiled.

"Call it a good luck kiss" Cliff winked, Chance brushed it off until he tunred around and saw Jake look at him for a moment before fully entering the booth.

"Jake!" Chance said as he got up. Jake just blinked twice before fanning himself with his paws.

"Man, it hot and getting late. You guys ready to go?" Jake said huffing really hard and taking a couple of shots before walking out of the booth towards the entrance. Chance was shocked, did he see what Cliff had done? Chance went after Jake before being held at the arms by Cliffs hands, he felt two stings on them like a mosquito bit him. Cliff leaned in and whispered.

"Things will get interesting tonight" He let go of Chance and headed towards the exit, then Chance followed suit. Jake was at the car already waiting for the other two to come, they did after a couple of minutes and Jake pondered whether or not to drive enough. Everyone had been drinking that night but Cliff swore he was o.k to drive so there was really no other choice in the matter, Chance had his ears down as he came up to his mate trying to nuzzle against Jake for a minute, but Jake just moved away from his mate. They both sat in the back seat as Cliff started the car and drove back to the garage, Chance was feeling light headed and had his head against Jake's shoulder, but Jake brushed it off and looked out the window.

"Jaaaake..." Chance moaned as he shook his head and stared around, he knew he didn't drink too much tonight but it felt like he did. Chance shot a glare at Jake who didn't look at him. Chance tried to hold his hand too, but again was shot down by his lover as Jake crossed his arms now, Chance was getting really bummed out now, but couldn't explain his sudden emotion he was feeling right now. The long car ride ended after an hour as Cliff pulled up to the garage, Jake got out of the car and headed inside the house, Chance just looked dazed as he saw his mate leave him alone, he got out the other end and stumbled to the door. Cliff just laughed as he backed out of the garage and drove back to the city. Chance closed the door behind himself and slowly made his way to the kitchen here Jake was pacing and drinking a can of milk, he shot an evil glare at Chance, Chance just leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket looking down with his wars pointing down.

"Jake, just please don't be made at me, please Jake" Chance whispered as he had trouble leaning against the frame, he kept losing his balance and it was making him a bit mad.

"Don't be mad, at what...you, you kissing Cliff?!?!...Why would I be mad at that" Jake said as he finished his can of milk and saw Chance stumble to keep balance. "And your drunk off your ass" Jake put his can in the garbage and looked at Chance, he was gritting his teeth a bit and breathing heavily.

"But it wasn't...wasn't my fault" Chance said as he lift his head up, his vision was a bit blurry as he slowly made his way to Jake, only to fall onto his knee and grasp onto one of the chairs from the table. Jake just sighed and walked past him about to head upstairs. Chance was getting really upset and shot straight up, finding his balance for a moment before turning around to see Jake walk up the steps. "Don't walk away for me when I'm talking to you Jake" Chance slurred, Jake looked at him for a moment, wondering if he actually just said that before continuing up his room. Chance made his way to the TV room and held onto the rail of the steps, Jake had closed the door of his room. Chance was drooling on the side of his mouth and crawled up the steps in a hurry, busting his leg and knee on the wooden stairs a couple of time, but it didn't seem to bother the kat much as he came to Jake's room, he opened the door to see Jake changed in his PJ's about to go to sleep.

"Get out Chance, we'll talk about this in the morning" Jake said going to his lover and pushing him on his chest towards the door again. Chance was whining until he got to the frame of the door and shouted at his lover.

"DON'T PUSH ME AROUND" His voice echoed in the garage and Jake backed up a bit surprised at his lovers anger. He looked into Chance's eyes and saw his lovely blue eyes were dilated and semi glazed. Chance breaths became rapid as he came closer to Jake holding onto his mate tight by the arms. Jake struggled to break free, but Chance had the obvious edge over him.

"Chance, let me go" Jake said, but Chance only brought him to a deep kiss, his tongue entered Jake's mouth uninvited and Jake turned his head to the side. "Stop it Chance, right NOW!" Jake yelled before being pushed onto his bed hard by Chance bouncing a bit, a rather hard shove as Jake caught his breath. "What's the matter with you Chance?" Jake asked panting and sitting up to see his lover slouched over and looking at Jake with anger in his eyes. With a sudden burst of energy, Chance hopped onto the bed and on top of Jake, holding down his arms on both sides. Chance started to lick the side of Jake's neck, but Jake was squirming underneath his strength. "Stop It Chance, Right Now!" Jake said before Chance's grip got tighter on his wrists, causing Jake to yelp for a minute and close his eyes in pain.

Chance made face contact with his scared lover, looking into his amber eyes that were filling up with tears, he didn't know what to do or say as pure lust took over him. He released his hold on Jake only to flip around his lover onto his stomach and remove his undergaments.

"Chance, please don't so this" Jake was crying now, there was something wrong with his lover, he would never do anything like this before. Jake tried to crawl away but stopped when something penetrated him hard and fast, his eyed widened as he screamed in pain. Chance was fully erect and inside of Jake, holding his position for a minute drunkenly absorbing the heat that surrounded his member. Jake continue to scream and get lose, but Chance held him down by his shoulders and began to pump furiously into his mate. Jake held onto the bed sheets and sobbed, knowing Chance wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he felt heat coming from the side of his face, Chance's head was breathing down his neck with grunts and moans and he raped Jake, Jake just turned his head away. Chance quickly pulled out, causing Jake to yelp again in pain, a small trickle of blood seeped out from Jakes entrance and onto his sheets, also dripped some from Chance's member. Chance was heating up badly and took off his shirt like he was in the MBA, he flipped Jake around onto his back violently, shoving his body against the headboard. Jake tried to fight Chance of, but he used one of his paws to trap both of Jakes hands above his head. Jake was fully naked now, Chance stuck two of his fingers inside of Jake, exploring his sore and bloody hole making the poor kat cry and wiggle around. Chance then took Jake's member into his mouth completely, sucking hard and fast, swirling his tongue around the shaft and head of Jake's member.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Jake screamed as he came inside Chance's mouth, the tabby engulfed all of his seed down his throat and let the remaining slip down the side of his mouth. Jake panted as Chance removed his fingers from his entrance, but soon realized it wasn't over yet. Chance held his hand on Jakes chest as he inserted himself into Jake's entrance once again, causing more pain and damage to his lover. He thrusted harder and faster than he ever had before, soon he was on the verge of an orgasm. Chance drunkenly howled as he came inside his lover, continuing to pump as his seed flowed inside of the chocolate colored tom. When he was finished Chance's hand let go of Jake's arm as he scooted back towards the headboard curled in a little ball. "Hh.h.h.oow could yyyouuu Chc..c.c.c.hannn.ce?" Jake cried as he looked at his lover, eyes dropping slowly as he tried to get closer to Jake.

"J.j.j.jaaake??" Chance choked as he collapsed right in front of his love. Jake cried for a minute, not taking his eyes off of Chance before he knew his baby needed help. He summoned all of his strength to get up, his entrance and insides were burning and stung every time he moved. He didn't bother to put clothes on and stumbled out the door and down the steps to get to get to the phone and call for an ambulance, he could hear moans coming from upstairs as he talked to the operator, Jake was scare to go back upstairs and the sound of chance sent chills up his spine. Jake hung up the phone and waited for the ambulance to arrive, he sat of the sofa hugging himself crying, wishing Chance could be with him to comfort him, but he was the one who did all of this to him. Jake was so hurt, he saw the flashing light from outside as knocking followed soon after, Jake opened the door and they came in the house. One checked on Jake while the other went upstairs to check on Chance.

"Hey Harry, we got another drug overdose up here!" The paramedic said.

"Drug overdose? But Chance doesn't do any kind of drugs" Jake said as he was being check out by the first paramedic.

"We'll explain more on the way to the hospital, right now you and your friend need to come with us" He said. Jake nodded as he was led into the ambulance, soon after they brought Chance in on a stretcher attached to an oxygen mask. Jake hesitantly put his hand on Chance's chest, his eyes began to open slowly.

"J...ja..ke" Chance said, Jake only shed more tears looking onto his partner. They had arrived at the hospital and Chance was taken to intensive care right away to flush the toxins out of his system. Jake was sent to a sterile room to be examined by a doctor, before he went inside he made a call to Chance's mother Rita, who was on her way over.

Hours Later

Jake was released with some medications to help his internal wounds, Chance was stable and resting in one of the rooms on the 3rd floor. Jake was waiting in the hallway for Rita whom he called while he was waiting to be examined by the doctor, she came up the flight of stairs with Adam and his his friend Nail. They rushed over to where Jake was.

"What happened honey?" Rita asked kneeling in front of Jake, his eyes had dark circles underneath them. He explained what he knew and what had happened, then started to cry again. The three gasped, Rita held onto Jake and rocked him as he sobbed, Adam and Nail looked at one another. They knew Chance never used drug, nor would he, but what Jake told them made them suspect something was up. Nail decided to stay with Jake while Rita and Adam went to see Chance. They found his room and went inside to see Chance dazed staring off into the distance, the doctor looked at the two and knew they were relatives. "Good evening doctor, please tell me whats happened with my son" Rita asked standing next to her baby, brushing his hair with her fingers, he looked so drained of energy and life.

"Well ma'am, its another drug overdose victim. Apparently there's a new drug going around thats mixed with Kat Nip, causing Kats to act differently depending on what drug is mixed with it. It only takes a small liquid amount to take effect, and its injected through tiny needles onto the skin." The doctor said as showed the marks on Chance's arms, Rita recognized them before, they were the same ones on Jake a month ago. "This kat was given 2 doses of the stuff, who knows what he could have done, its amazing he's alive right now" The doctor said as he left the room. Adam and Rita went to Chance to ask him some questions.

"Hey big bro, its Adam. How you feeling?" Chance looked at Adam briefly before shaking his head, he found it hard to speak. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but nothing was coming out.

"Chance baby, what do you remember last before you were brought here?" Rita asked, bringing up a cup and straw to Chance's mouth, water rushed through as he sucked it and took a deep breath. Chance closed his eyes to think.

"Jake..." Chance panted with a raspy voice. "I heard Jake...he was screaming and crying about something...and there was some blood I think..." Chance said, "Where's my mate momma, where is...he?". Rita and Adam exchanged looks of worry. Chance had raped Jake when he was intoxicated, Rita patted her son on the head before breaking the news to her son of his actions. Chance looked at his mother as his eyes widen, he turned to his brother who had a had expression on his face with his ears lowered looking at his elder brother, holding his hand. Jake and Nail were in the lobby when they could hear screams coming from down the hall, Jake covered his ears and closed his eyes...he knew Chance had found out, he just wished he didn't.

Authors Note:

So I'm reviewing Chapters 7 & 8 at the moment, so I hope the story is interesting to everyone so far, sorry for some of the spelling errors and such. I went over the story many times and still find something spelled wrong somewhere in the chapters, but I'll try to fix them soon. Please leave your comments if you have any, it would make me happy to know what you think .

Shwa'


	7. Broken Hears Are Best Fixed Together

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 7: Broken Hearts Are best Fixed Together.

Jake had moved to his parent house for a while when Chance was in the hospital, Rita thought that would be the best idea for the both of them, Jake needed some time alone after being abused by Chance and sadly agreed, he knew it wasn't Chance's fault for what he did, but "alone time" would do them some justice. 2 weeks later after being in the hospital, Chance returned home with a clean bill of health and some medications to help him sleep, Adam and Jackie were going to look after him for a while. He became distant and depressed after finding out it was he who raped his love, his true love was hurt by him. Jackie helped Chance towards his room, it was cold, dark and the moon wasn't out tonight to give the room any illumination. Chance made his way to his bed and sat down, holding onto the mattress for support as he looked the hardwood floor with his eyes closed.

"Chance honey, I'm gonna whip you something to eat before bed o.k?" Jackie said standing in the doorway. Chance slowly nodded, even though he didn't feel like eating much he had to get his strength back. He just missed his mate so much. When Jackie turned away from Chance towards the stairs, Adam was standing in the doorway of Jake's room shaking his head, Jakie made her way over to him and they both entered the room and looked upon Jake's bed. There were rips and small dried blood pools and streaks on the sheets, Jackie gasped as she looked onto the bed with a sad expression. Adam started to undo the sheets and ball them up together.

"We owe Chance big time, and he won't ever see these sheets like this...ever" Adam said as he balled up the bedding and walked out the door, Jakie followed soon after. She headed towards the kitchen and began to make Chance's dinner, she had made some soup and toast for her elder brother and brought it up to his room, he was still sitting the same way he was when she had left, this time she could hear some faint sounds coming from her brother. Jakie walked in and put the food on his dresser and went over to turn on lamp next to Chance's bed, everything was in view now, some clothing on the floor, the closet and some weights at the corner of the room, and her brother sitting on his bed silently sobbing as tears fell onto the floor from his eyes. Jakie went over to comfort her big brother, she sat right next to him and had him lay his head down on her lap as she stroked his head. Chance just closed his eyed and sniffed some more as tears continued to pour from his eyes.

"Please..." Chance whispered, Jackie looked down at her brother. "Please say it didn't happen, please say I didn't do that to Jake. Say it's all a... bad nightmare..." Chance had his paw on his sisters leg squeezing slightly as he spoke.

"Chance, I cant lie to you baby" Jakie said still stroking his brothers head. Chance wanted it all to be a bad dream as his eyes narrowed and lower lips began to tremble quickly. "Its going to take some time, but things will come together for you two...it will just take some time" Jackie said, after Chance had his meal he went to bed, Jackie and Adam left the house an hour later. Chance laid in his bed tossing and turning around, he couldn't get Jake out of his mind, the screaming and blood flashed before his eyes constantly. Chance shot straight up as he took a large gasp for air, panting and sweating fast, taking his hand he put it to his head and sat there for a minute cross legged.

"I'm so sorry my love" Chance whispered to himself as he moved himself to the edge of his bed and got up, he was only wearing his white shirt and black boxer-briefs tonight, it was warm as the rain outside fell hard onto the dirt of the junkyard. Chance went downstairs into the dark and headed for the kitchen, he knew where he was going so he didn't need the lights on. He picked up the phone and began to dial a number, waiting for the ringing to begin as he watched the clock in the kitchen when it read 9:45pm. Chance though no one would answer since it was getting late, but then the ringing stopped and he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The shekat asked, it was Jake's mother.

"H...hello Ms. Clawson, may I please speak with...with Jake please" Chance asked almost in a whisper.

"Oh Chance thank goodness you called" She said, Chance was surprised to hear what she had just said. "Jake's been getting so depressed and sick dear, he said you two had a bad fight and now he stays in his room most of the time, and its been like this all week". Chance just lowered his ears, he knew why Jake was so down and sad. "At night we could hear him calling out your name, sometimes the maids would have to pour some water on his to wake up, can you please talk to him dear?" She asked. Chance hesitated for a minute thinking if it was a good idea, but the original reason he called was to talk to his lover. "Better yet, come on down and see him" Chance heart skipped, he wanted to make everything right as he grabbed his keys and found some shorts and headed out to the truck, the rain soaked him before he could get inside, Chance started the vehicle and headed towards the Clawson's residence. He arrived about an hour into the trip to pull into the huge driveway of the mansion then got outside again, only to get drenched with water once again. Chance slowly went to the front door, hand shaking as he tried to knock, the door flew open as one of the maids brought Chance in from the cold rain. The dried him off with some towels making his fur sticking in different directions, Ms. Clawson greeted Chance and took his arm, leading him upstairs and directly in front of Jake's door, Chance was silent the whole time and hadn't paid attention to what his mother was saying. She knocked on the door, getting no answer.

"Jake honey, you have someone who wants to see you" Still no answer at the door, she turned the knob and opened the it, the room was dark inside Jake's large carpeted room, his bed was a King size, Chance never knew he liked such a bed, he could hardly get comfortable on Chance's bed sometimes. "Go on ahead sweetie, you two should talk" She said as she pushed Chance into the room without him being ready, Chance tried to refuse but the door shit behind him slowly and the light was gone. Thunder cracked outside of Jake's window and he could make out Jake's sleeping figure on the bed, curled up a bit with a thin sheet of linen covering his body. Chance moved slowly and carefully towards the bed, which was still about a foot away before he said anything.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now..." Chance said, more rain poured from outside hitting the window like bullets. Chance started to shed silent tears as he continued. "But...I just want you to know I would never harm you, and I will always love you Jake. I swear I'll make things right again...somehow "Chance choked on his words as he looked down closing his eyes, trying to muffle his sobs as his tears now fell to the floor absorbed by the carpet. Chance put a hand to his mouth and covered it as his eyes closed, his shoulders bobbing up and down as the strong kat took his breaths and let out cries. He didn't know what to say, his heart and emotions were being poured out to his angry lover, Jake got up from his laying position to sit on his butt, he didn't look behind himself to see Chance, he had his head down as the thin silk sheet barely hung from his shoulder and down the side of his body. A wet strand of fur hanging over his eye as he just looked onto his bed, Chance turned around without seeing Jake rise up a bit and silently left the room. Jake shot his head up as he heard the door close behind himself, he looked at the darkness behind him, no one was there anymore.

"Chance..." Jake whispered in a raspy voice as he started to crawl to the edge of his bed, his sweat pants and feet touched the floor first as he sat at the corner of his bed with a hand gripping onto the mattress and the other holding onto his stomach. Jake stood up, feeling some pain from his body, and headed towards the door. He got outside of his room to hear the front door of the mansion close, Jake struggled to get down the flight of steps, one of the maids walked by to see the struggling young master and ran over to help him stand.

"Master Jake, your not fully well. Your still running a fever!" The shekat said as he felt his forehead, he was burning up.

"Where is Chance, my mate?" Jake panted as he stood up with the help from the maid.

"He just left sir" She said before Jake pushed her aside lightly as he made himself to the main entrance, he opened the door and felt a rush of wind hit him and began to get wet. It was raining harder than ever outside, Jake could see a soaked tabby heading to his truck. Jake pushed himself more as he hurried down the small steps and hit the muddy ground, he was panting a lot and feeling light headed. Jake knew he couldn't reach Chance in time, the rain hit him hard and soaked the poor kat from head to toe as the wind pushed his body hard. Eventually Jake fell forward into a mud ditch full of mucky water, his hands supported his upper body as he struggled to get up, Jake was coughing up some of the water as he looked up to see Chance still walking away.

"CHAAAAANCE" Jake yelled as he shut his eyes and lowered his head a bit, he was getting weak and losing control of his arms, he suddenly slipped down into the shallow puddle again and panted hard. The rain continued to assault the tom's body and lightning struck the dark air again. Chance's ears perked up as he slowly raised his head and turned around to see his mate on the ground wet and hurt. Without hesitation, Chance turned around and dove to his mate's side. Picking up his small and light body out of the mucky water, holding him close to his body. He could feel his love shivering and started to run back to the mansion, some of the maids already had towels prepared for the two. Chance brought his lover up to his room and laid him down on his bed, he started to stand up but was tugged on the waist by Jakes tail. "Chance..." Jake moaned as he shifted in his sleep, he opened his eyes a little so see his lover standing over him. "Don't leave" Jake groaned as he shifted his body a bit, Chance knelt down besides the bed and held his lovers hand tight and kissed it.

"I wont Jake, I promise I wont" Chance said as he could see his mate was in pain. Jake jerked violently where he laied before suddenly gasping in pain and staying still for a bit. "Jake?!?! " Chance said, he saw Jake lay there quietly, he was breathing still but panting hard. A nurse came in and turned on the light, Chance hated the sting it brought to his eyes, she came next to the bed and placed a hot towel on Jake's head. "Whats wrong with him?" Chance asked looking at the shekat as she tucked Jake in bed and spooned him some water.

"Do not be so concerned Mr. Ferlong, your mate is going to be just fine!" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Chance said still shocked as he looked at his mate moan.

"He's going be having a little paint for a bit, but he'll be recovering in no time" She said, Chance's eyes widened as he snapped his head towards the maid. "You didn't know?" She asked, Chance just just shook his head as he turned back to his love slightly tossing where he laid. The other maids came in with some blankets and medication, one of them escorted Chance out of the room.

"I want to stay with him" Chance said trying to push back and get to the bed, surprisingly the maids in the mansion were stronger than they looked.

"I'm sorry Master Ferlong, but he needs his rest. You may visit later when he's well" The shekat said finally getting Chacne out of the room and closing the door softly behind him. Chance just stood in the hallway dazed and shocked...he knew that Jake was going to be fine, but the fact he was suffering almost killed Chance. So many things ran through his head as he started to head back out to the truck in the rain. Before he could step out of the mansion, he felt a large paw on his shoulder, Chance turned around to see Jake's father looking down at him with a smile, swirling some Brandy looking kind of liquid in a small but round wine glass.

"Chance my boy, how have you been lately? We haven't seen or heard from you in a long time" Mr. Clawson said as he patted the tabby on the back. Chance smiled back at his father-in-law.

"Not too good sir, I...did something bad to Jake and now, now I just want to change everything for the better sir"

"Yes, but news like causes for celebration wouldn't you say? As long as he has his health things will look up" Mr. Clawson spoke as he directed Chance to their living room and sat down on a large leather chair. Chance sat across from him in a similar chair, both were black leathered and very shiny, must have been recently bought or polished.

"Normally news on his good health would excite me to no end, but I know it was my fault."

"No one can blame you for the illness Chance, you cant spread it nor cause it" Mr. Clawson said as he took a swig of his Brandy, Chance just scratched the back of his head and thought to himself for a while. One of the maids came over with a glass of similar brandy in a cup and offered it to Chance, but he refused and she left the two. Mrs. Clawson came into the living room and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Chance dear, Jake would like to see you now." She said sitting on the arm of Mr. Clawsons leather seat, Chance nearly hit the wall as he jumped from the chair and ran upstairs, the parents looked at one another and smiled. Chance made it to the front door and opened it slightly, it was still dark and there was little light coming from outside, the storm had cleared but it was still raining hard. The little light from outside illuminated the room just enough for Chance to see his lovely laying on the bed silently. Chance went inside and silently closed the door behind himself as he made his way by Jake's side. Jake opened his eyes to see Chance looking down on him, holding his hand.

"Jake...how are you?" Chance asked patting Jake's hand and looking deeply into his Amber eyes, they never change and always looked so lovely.

"Chance" Jake whispered as he brought Chance's hand to his face and nuzzled it, Chance leaned his head down to meet Jakes forehead purring at the touch.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I'm really really sorry I hurt you. Please...please forgive me my love, I would never do anything to hurt you" Chance sobbed uncontrollable over Jakes head, Jake leaned to his side to give his mate a hug, they cling together and enjoyed every second that lasted. Jake just had his face his Chance's shoulder and hugged his burly mate. Chance continued to sob and he squeezed a little harder holding onto Jake, he felt like there was something heavy that was lifted from his shoulders, but he knew he could never undo the damage that was done to Jake. He broke their embrace to look Jake in the face, he was tired and exhausted with all the medications that was given to him, the poor thing looked like he could sleep for an eternity. Chance brought their faces together as he kissed his lover, Jake put his arms around Chance's neck and returned his affection. He had to let go suddenly as his side was beginning to hurt, Jake sat up and began to rub it smoothly. Chance looked down at what he was doing and put his paw on Jake's stomach.

"You must be hankerin' for a good meal right about now"

"You know how tough SWAT Kats are, no surprise there and we can last without food for a while" Jake laughed a little, he was very ticklish and Chance knew this.

"None the less, I'll have one of your maids bring something in...their a strong bunch!" Chance smiled patting Jake on his head before pressing the intercom on Jake's nightstand and ordering some food.

"I cant wait to come home" Jake sighed as he laid back down, Chance looked at his mate with the biggest smile ever.

"Do you really mean that Jake? Are you sure you shouldn't wait a little longer?"

"I know it wasn't your fault love, and I've come to accept that. I just want to be with you again" Jake said yawning, he was tired again. They both waited for the food to come while it got later in the night.


	8. How Can I Tell You?

Chapter 8: How Can I Tell You?

Jake spent a little more time at his parents house before returning to the garage with Chance, while he was away Chance ran the garage by himself, he had gotten use to it over the past couple of weeks. He also had to run solo as being a SWAT Kat while Jake was healing, but lately there hasn't been anything too serious to deal with, only some burglars and Hard Drive here and there, but Chance was able to handle it all. Then the garage started to get more business when cars got wrecked during one of the dog fights with the TurboKat and its enemies. There were some nights when Chance missed some well deserved sleep over his patrols and missions, also dealing with Feral's excuse for pilots in his fleets, but it was easy for Chance to handle. It was the middle of March when Jake was prepared to head back to the garage with Chance, he stood at the front door of the mansion getting his final goodbye hugs form his mother.

"Now you come back and visit any time baby and we'll be here waiting" Ms. Clawson said fixing Jake's hair. Jake just got into Callie's car and they both drove off the property.

"I'm so glad your all better now, Chance has been working a lot at the garage and I'm sure he could use your help" Callie said as she made a right turn onto the main road to get back to the junkyard, Jake was a little spaced out but was brought back to reality as she made the turn. "You sure have been quiet, you don't seem excited to see your husband again" Callie said shooting a glance at Jake.

"Oh its not that, I've just threw up again this morning before breakfast. Thats the 3rd time this week I've vomited in the morning, and then once again in the night time. Then there have been these really bad cramps, I think its just gas but man there's a lot of them" Jake said as he gave a slight cough covering his mouth. Callie looked back at the road and continued to drive, swirving past a couple of slow cars, Jake put his hand to his forehead. He never got car sick before, but he was sure feeling it as the care moved quickly on the road, Jake closed his eyes and lowered his ears. Callie turned to an exit and entered a small town area of the city and pulled into the parking lot of a mini mart.

"Come one, we'll pick up some pizza for you guys. That should cheer your upset stomach a bit" Callie said getting out of the car. Jake followed her inside the market, he could hear her car alarm being set as she clicked the button on her keychain. Jake grabbed a small basket and they walked through the isles, he should have gotten an actual cart since Callie decided to actually buy them groceries instead of a couple of food items. They had half a cart full of drink and fruit, some meat and boxes of snacks including hygene items for their bathroom. Callie and Jake came into the shekat and toms personal items isles, looking at the variety of vitamins, hair curls, massage tools, hair sprays, deoderant, pregnancy tests. Jake took one of the pregnancy tests and brought it close to Callie's face.

"Hey look Callie, remember that time you..." Jake was cut off as Callie looked at what he was holding and gasped.

"Jake Ferlong, you said you wouldn't bring that time I thought I was pregnant up!" Callie gasped as she tried to grab the box from Jake, but he snatched it back.

"Oh I didn't, you just did" Jake laughed, receiving a slap on the arm from his friend and she took the cart and continued on. Jake put the box back and noticed one for male kats. He looked around to make sure no one was coming and picked it up. He looked at it and it seemed like the ones for shekats, then looked at the back instructions and warning signs if a tom was going to have a child. "Lets see: Nausia, increased appetite...headachs, vomiting...irregular...sleeping patterns" Jake read on noticing he was experiencing these symptoms recently, Jake quietly took the box with him, hiding it with his hands from his friend Callie. She was looking at some packets of toilet paper, Jake dug his hand to the bottom of the cart the best he could and hid it underneath come cereal. When they were done shopping they started to check out at the register, Jake saw Callie start to empty out the cart and got a little nervous.

"Man, whoever thought we were going to get so much stuff?" She laughed getting near the bottom finally.

"Hey Callie...let me take care of this while you get the car" Jake said, she didn't object and gave Jake her card to pay for everything. Jake sighed as she left the mini-mart, then he continued to put everything on th belt as it ran through the scanner. Once he finished paying he brought the cart of bags outside and loaded them into the car that was parked out front. He finished putting everything in and got back inside the car as it drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road again. Once they got to the front of the garage Jake hurried to the car door and ran inside the garage, Chance wasn't in there though working on anything.

"Hey Jake, come help me with the groceries" Callie screamed. With that the burly golden tabby ran through the front door thinking Jake would be there waiting for him.

"Hey...you just got me out of my nap to help you with those!" Chance glanced at Callie holding two bags in her arms, he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist and turned around to see Jake giving him a hug and smiling.

"That and to tell you Jake is here" Callie laughed, Chance returned the hug back and went to help them put the food inside the kitchen, once they were finished Callie sat down on one of the chairs and took a breather. Chance started to put the food away, he had already gone through 3 bags and had another 5 more to go.

"Where did Jake go?" Callie asked.

"I dunno, he took something from one of these bags an ran up to the bathroom. He must have bought a new air freshener or something" Chance laughed as he put a 6 pack of canned milk in the fridge. Thanks again for all the food Callie, but why the spending spree on us?"

"Well last time I was here you guys didn't have a lot to munch on. Besides that money seemed real tight at the time" She explained opening a car on milk from another bag and taking a sip.

"You know, your a saint Callie" Chance smiled going through his 4th bag. Meanwhile, in the bathroom Jake was reading the directions on how to use the device in the box. He had already urinated in the little opening where he was suppose to, now there was that dreadful minute of waiting for the results. He placed the device atop the toilet seat along with the box and began the waiting process. Jake paced the bathroom floor in a small circle, looking at his watch and seeing the second hand taking forever to get back to the 12. He could hear Callie and Chance talking a bit downstairs, but drowned it out when he was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his fur and making sure there wasn't anything caught in his teeth from breakfast. Finally he looked back at his watch and noticed he went over by 5 second, he picked up the device from atop the toilet seat and looked at it, then took the box in his other hand to see what the symbol meant. Jake looked for the toilet seat and sat down, placing his hands on his lap, these tests were 99 correct most of the time and today Jake just found out that he'll be having a kitten or two within the next 9 months. There was a knocking on the door which caused the chocolate colored tom jump a bit and he tried to put the device in the box and in the trash can.

"Jake? You alright in there buddy? Callie had to leave but she gave me the medications your doctor left for you, says you should take one after a meal so I made you your favorite sandwich downstairs. Come on out and take a bite" Chance said, Jake could hear his footsteps going back downstairs and then back outside to the garage. Jake got up from his seat and opened the door, the house was empty. Jake went downstairs into the kitchen, on the table was the sandwich Chance had told him about with a glass of milk and a small blue pill on a napkin next to the glass. Jake sat down at the table and began to eat, staring off into space as he was chewing on his food and taking small sips of his drink. How would he break the news to Chance that he was carrying his kitten? Or Kittens? Would he wish to keep them? Were they both ready to be parents? Jake put his half eaten sandwich down and got up from the table and went to the garage door, he opened it to see Chance taking out the transmission of a car and lowering it to the floor. Chance stood up straight to whipped his head of sweat, leaving a black streak across his forehead in the process, Jake just smiled at the sight and leaned against the frame of the door. Chance saw Jake in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey there lovely, how was your meal?"

"Fine, I wasn't too hungry though. I was just wondering how you were doing and all." Jake smiled as Chance walked over to him after closing the garage doors, he could finish the transmission tomorrow. He wrapped one arm around Jake's waist as he led them both inside before turning off the lights in the garage, they both went to the t.v room and sat down on the couch. Chance laid his leg spread out on the couch and his other touching the floor, Jake sat in between and they both started to watch some Litterman, though it wasn't Chance's favorite show, he could stand it for an hour.

"Is there something wrong with you still? Maybe a little sick and all?" Chance asked.

"I think I might know whats wrong with me, but its something real big...not life threatening of course but something that could change out lives" With that Chance's ears rose up and looked down at his mate.

"What do you mean Jake?" Chance asked putting his hands on Jake's shoulders, he was really worried now. Before Jake could open his mouth, the alarm went off and they both looked at the phone. Jake was the first one out of the couch as he ran over to answer it.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?"

"Razor, Dark Kat is attacking Megakat city with his creeplings. We need your hel..." With that Ms. Briggs was cut off, the only thing that was heard in the background was screaming and the laughter of the tiny creeplings fading away from Ms. Briggs communicator.

"Ms. Briggs?!?!" Razor yelled, he hug up the phone and headed towards the hanger where Chance had gone to change into his flight suit. Jake came down the ladder to see T-Bone already changed and ready to his the skies as he jumped inside the TurboKat. Razor got his suit on and put his helmet over his bandanna before hoping into the jet behind his partner. The elevator rose the TurboKat from the subbasement as the engines roared, then the elevator stopped T-Bone pushed the lever to maximum and a rush of gravity hit both kats as the TurboKat ran through the tunnel and hit to the skies above, their destination was downtown where Ms. Briggs signal came from. Moments later after they arrived in the city they could see fires started on the streets from the explosions made by Dark Kats armored tank. One the TurboKat got close enough the tank aimed for it and fired a barrage of laser. T-Bone was able to manuver through most of the shots only receiving a few hits to their wing.

"Blasted SWAT Kats!" Dark Kat yelled as he smalled the console inside the tank, Ms. Briggs and Ann Gora were tied up behind him surrounded by creeplings. Both of them tried to scream, but their cries were muffled by cloths that covered their mouths. Meanwhile outside of the tank, the TurboKat continued to out manuver the lasers and fire back some missiles, but they had no affect on the tanks armor.

"Crud Razor, we gotta think of something to disable that tank or we wont last much longer up here" T-Bone said managing another barrel roll in the sky, avoiding two heat seeking missiles the tank launched at them, both turned around and followed the TurboKat again. Razor noticed that the tank didn't have a lot of armor plating on the bottom.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out on the TurboCycle and head under that behemoth. I could get in and start doing some real damage" razor said about to launch himself out of the TurboKat. He was all buckled in and typed his last commands into his computer console before leading back and dropping a bit into the hull of the jet.

"Just be careful" Chance said before the hatch colsed. The doors underneath Jake's seat opened and he fell out of the armored shell towards the ground, the armor retracted as the turboCycle was exposed. Jake took the handles and fired up the engines before hitting the ground at a high speed heading directly towards the tank. The laser cannons pointed towards razor and fired, razor was able to out run the shots before heading underneath the hovering hank, air pushed him down some as he lifted his hand with the Glovetrix on it. It fired his grappling wire and clinged to the armor hatched before lifting Razor up, the TurboCycle continued to operate on automatic driver and it moved from under the tank. Jake grabbed onto the armor hatch while he activated the laser in his glove to make a small opening so he could get in. Meanwhile in the skies, T-Bone did his best to get rid of the heat seeking missiles that didn't let up their persuit. The TurboKat started to decline to its side, T-Bone saw that the cycle was not being driven by razor, he must have found a way inside. While T-Bone was distracted, one of the heat seeking missile made a direct hit to the left wing, causing the TurboKat to spin out of control, T-Bone grabbed the throttle and tried to even out the weight of the jet to stay in the sky a little longer. Meanwhile, Razor had entered the tank and started to search for Dark Kat. There was an empty corridor that was dark and damp, it smelled like there was oil on the ground, Razor made his way quickly to the other side and noticed a crack on the door. He peeked inside to see Callie and Ann Gora tied up, not to mention Dark Kat at the controls. Razor hit the communicator button on his helmet to contract his partner.

"T-Bone, I found Dark Kat and he has Ms. Briggs and Ann Gora. Where are you?"

"I'm hit pretty badly out here Razor, do what you can to get them out while I try to land this thing and not explode in the process" T-Bone said, his voice was cut off a bit by the static between them, Razor had to cup his ear to listen to the message. There was a bright light suddenly behind him and a tug at his uniform, Dark Kat had intercepted their message and grabbed Razor by the suit collar,, tossing him to one of th metal panels. "Razor...Razor come in" T-Bone yelled into his headset. Razor stood on all fours shaking his head, he looked over to his right to see Dark Kat standing tall with two creeplings at his side.

"So SWAT Kat, you've managed to get by my radar, but not by me!" He laughed as his creeplings attacked Razor. Razor flipped one over his head before the other one grabbed onto his arm, then another at his leg, then more appeared out of the darkness holding the SWAT Kat down on the floor. "What a fool to think you could stop me single handedly" Dark Kat mocked as he stepped onto Razor's chest applying pressure on the kat, causing a yelp to escape his lips. "Do not worry, once I'm finished with your partner outside, I'll finish with you and Megakat city all together," With that, he kicked Razor hard on his side causing him to fly to the wall and falling to the floor again gasping and hissing at the pain, Ms. Briggs and Ann Gora turned away shutting their eyes from the sight of their hero being kicked around by the taller villian. Dark Kat went over to his computer console and pressed a couple of buttons, firing the laser again at the Turbokat, some landing on the engines and others on the operating wing. Razor slowly got to his hands and knees to look at the screen. T-Bone was in trouble and he didn't look like he was going to last much longer. One of the creeplings suddenly got on Razor's back trying to get him down again, but Razor grabbed onto the little legs ans twirled the little monster around in a circle knocking back the other creeplings. Then he launched the creature at Dark Kat who feel forward onto the computer console, Razor quickly went over to the captive kats and freed them from their binds.

"Quickly, there's a rope that'll take you out of the tank. But be careful" Ms. Briggs and Ann nodded knowing it was bad to decline at a moment like this, they quickly went through the passage as the automatic door closed behind them. Razor turned around to see Dark Kat blasting his own creepling off of him and over-towering the smaller SwatKat.

"Meddling SWAT Kat!!!" Dark Kat screamed as he blasted some energy beams at Razor from his hands, who barely dodged them without bumping into something. "How dare you interrupt my plans to rule over MegaKat City" Dark Kat continued his assault, now picking up his cane and swinging it at the smaller vigilante. Razor managed to leap through Dark Kats legs and quickly crawled over to the control panel, he stood up puffing air as his attacker turned around to strike him. Razor jumped as the cane smashed into the computer console shocking Dark Kat for a moment before blasting his back to the wall, all the computer screens were beginning to fry and Razor began to head to the door, but not after receiving a blast to his side from Dark Kat. Razor fell to the floor sliding into the automatic doors as it opened up, he was able to slide through before standing back up and limping down the corridor in pain. Razor saw his hole on the ground, viewing the outside he grabbed onto the rope and started to slowly decending onto the ground. There was a loud explosion above his head, fire followed soon after as it burnt the robe apart. Razor started to fall fast until he rolled onto the ground with his shoulder. Razor held his shoulder in pain as he saw the tank slowly drift downwards as large pieces of metal shot out from the inside. Another explosion after another until the large hovering tank finally crashed down onto the streets, breaking up the cement and crushing a few building sides along its path. The Enforcer choppers and tanks surrounded the hovering tank and the soldiers began their assault by going inside and capturing the creeplings. Razor suddenly felt a rush of air push him down, he looked up to see the TurboKat above him, a wire line with a grappling hook came to the ground and caught on Razor's outfit tight before lifting the injured Kat into his cockpit behind T-Bone.

"Razor!! Are you alright buddy?!?!?" T-Bone looked behind his seat to see Razor leaning his head against the glass panting hard.

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches here and there buddy, nothing to worry about" Razor opened his eye and smiled at his love.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" T-Bone yelled as he brought the Turbo Kat higher in the sky before taking off back to the junkyard. Their jet needed some major repairs before it could go out on any missions again, it would take some time but she would be as good as new. T-Bone landed the jet inside their launch bay before it lowered into the subbasement, one the hatch opened T-Bone got out and went to the back seat to help Razor get out but he was sound asleep. T-Bone lifted Razor into his arms and jumped off their working wing onto the ground.

That Evening

Jake woke up in his room with a headach that could only be described as, "Monsterous". He had a head bandage wrapped around his head, also along his rib cage. He could see his sides were a bit bruised up from the assault, but they would heal with time. Jake sat up rubbing his eyes, the moon was out already, Jake realized he slept through the whole afternoon. He slid himself to edge of the bed, feet touching the hardwood ground as he stretched his arms in the air and yawned, only to feel a rush of pain from his side and hugging his ribs hissing.

"Damn...he really did a nu..." Jake stopped talking remembering what he was going to tell chance before they went out on their mission, and what the test results said. Jake slowly led his hands onto his stomach as he rubbed it a bit, he had forgotten all about it when they were out in the field fighting. Jake's eyes started to water as he though the worst for his newborn that was slowly growing inside of his body, Jake looked down onto his hands as they caressed his stomach. He knew nothing was wrong with his baby since it wasn't at the ending stage of growth and that it was still one of Chance's seed finding a place inside of Jake to rest before growing, but Jake still he felt a surge of sadness knowing he put his and Chance's kitten at risk to save the city. Tears poured out as Jake's closed his eyes when he moved to hug his rubs again, every time he took a deep breath it stung on the inside and hurt him so. So many things ran through his head and they wouldn't go away, Jake was confused, hut and alone. He needed Chance by his side, but he didn't know where his love was at the moment. Jake began to pant quickly as he opened his eyes to only see his empty room again, tears falling from his face onto his lap as Jake held onto the sheets of his bed before taking a big puff of air before screaming to the top of his lungs.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!" Jake broke down crying as he held onto his stomach again hurting all over, bent over a bit sitting up crying loudly hoping his love would come.


	9. Someone, Anyone, Listen To My Prayers

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 9: Someone, Anyone, Listen To My Prayers

Chance brought Jake and himself out from the hanger, the smaller and wounded kat in his arms, out of his uniform and resting peacefully as he was carried upstairs to his room. Chance turned the light on before going over to the bed and laying Jake down, he looked onto his mate and reflected how happy he was to be alive and breathing. His sides were bruised up a bit and got a nasty bump on the head, Chance left the room and went to the bathroom to retrieve the medical kit before returning. He kneeled down beside the bed and opened up the kit, taking out some ointment and bandages. Chance applied the ointment onto Jakes bruises and spread some over his cuts before wrapping them up, the he moved onto Jake's head and bandaged that up easily as he lifted Jake's neck up with his paw. Chance made sure it wasn't too tight around his noggin, when it was tied together he lowered Jake's head back onto the pillow before standing up. Chance felt a sharp pain on his leg, right above his knee, he looked down to see a small puddle of blood on the wooden floor and a gash on his right leg. He must have gotten that when the inside of the TurboKat started to spark up and a piece of metal flew across his leg. Chance turned around and left the room, going down the stairs and into the kitchen to fix himself up so he wont leave a blood trail in the house, he sat down on a chair at the table cleaning his wound with a damp cloth, it stung badly to the touch. After applying the ointment and bandage, Chance slowly got up and went to the fridge to grab himself his favorite Rasberry MilkOff he loved s much before retreating to the t.v room to watch some Scardy Kat. Luckily, the show had just begun when Chance sank into the couch and relaxing himself, putting his foot up on the little table in front of himself. He smiled as his favorite character got himself caught in bad situations, Chance laughed as he put his drink on the table, slowly Chance felt the light alcohol hit him, it took a lot to get Chance drunk but his favorite drink always seemed to do the trick when he wanted to relax. He looked outside and noticed it was about night time already, Scardy Kat had ended and the news was about to come on with Ann Gora highlighting about the events that happened earlier today with MegaKat. Of course Feral will bad mouth the SWAT Kats for doing his job, but he knew Dark Kat would have ruled over the city by now if they hadn't showed up in time. Chance had gotten up to head to the kitchen and get himself another drink, he though for a moment he head something coming out of Jake's room. The tom must have woken up by now with a craving for something delicious.

"I wonder what we should have for supper" Chance said looking inside the fridge, he grabbed himself another drink before closing the door and turning on the light in the kitchen, he had to shield his eyes for a moment so he could adjust. Chance was about to take a swig of his drink before he heard the scariest sound he could imagine coming from Jake's room.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!" Chance dropped his bottle as he looked outside the kitchen to Jake's door, loud crying followed his cry for his mate. The bottle fell to the floor shattering, he alcoholic liquid spattering on the ground as the glass bounced before staying still. Chance was stunned by what he heard, shaking all over like he was in a bad dream that he couldn't get out of no matter how hard he tried. The burly kat wasted no time as he sprinted up the stairs, forgetting about the stinging pain he was feeling in his knee as he finally made it up to Jake's door as he, once again, kicked the shit out of the door making it fall to the ground. Chance rolled inside the room and stood in front of his lover as he got up from the ground and looked down at Jake who was sobbing uncontrollably, Chance put his hands on Jake's shoulders as he knelt down facing his love at eye level.

"JAKE!?!! Whats wrong buddy?" Chance asked shaking his lover for a minute, Jake just wrapped his arms around Chance's neck and hugged his lover tightly as he continued to cry into his shoulder blade. Chance just held onto his lover close to his body, feeling Jake's tears soak into his shirt along with Jake's grip on his torso getting tighter and tighter. Chance looked onto the side his lovers head and began to lick it a little, comforting his mate a little as Jake's calmed down a bit and started to choke and sniff on his own air while nuzzling into Chance's fur.

"Chance..." Jake cried into his fur, it was hard to hear since his cry was muffled a bit while his head was buried. Chance just kneeled there holding his mate close to him, he didn't know what was wrong with Jake and was scared shit-less for him. He had thought that Dark Kat had found out who they were and attacked his love while he was resting. Jake put both of his hands on Chance's chest, laying his own head on them as his cries softened. "I'm so sorry Chance"

"What is is Jake, why are you sorry?"

"Chance, earlier today I found out something that I wanted to tell you earlier..but...but" Jake sniffed as he buried himself deeper in Chance's embrace closing his eyes. Chance held onto Jake's shoulders as he pulled his lover away from his chest and looked him in his amber eyes, now puffy red and still shedding tears.

"Jake, tell me please" Chance softly said, his grip loosening to make his partner more comfortable. Jake raised his arms and placed his hands on Chance's, then sunk them down to his stomach. Chance was confused as he felt Jake's belly and rubbed it a bit, putting a quivering smile on his lovers lips.

"We went out on a dangerous mission today..." Jake gasped as he took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you this afternoon...I found out that I was going to be carrying your kitten...or kittens" Jake looked up to see Chance, the tabby had a shocked expression on his face, eyes widened and mouth half way open like something had just caught his tongue. Chance just looked down at his hands still placed on Jake's stomach, it was warm, soft and well toned as a matter of fact.

"Are...are your sure?" Chance asked looking back at his lovers eyes.

"I'm really sure, when I woke up I remembered and thought about the fight I had with Dark Kat...I didn't think about it when I was in uniform. Now...and now...I feel so scared for my babies" Jake narrowed his eyes as he hugged Chance's torso with a death grip, Chance comforted his mate by patting him on the back softly, he was still shocked at what he was hearing. Chance found the idea of being a parent nice, but hadn't thought about it much really. He also knew that Jake would have to stay home when the SWAT Kats were needed, Chance continued to pat Jake on the back before noticing that his mate wasn't moving much.

"Jake...?" Chance asked, he hears some light breathing coming from his mate, the poor thing cried himself to sleep. Chance held onto Jake as he laid him back down on his bed slowly, one of Jake's arm was across his chest as the other laid straight down his side. Chance placed a pillow underneath Jake's head and covered him up with his sheet before standing up looking down on his mate. He looked so lovely sleeping, his eyes were a bit puffy from all of his crying, dried up tear streaks showed on his fur. Chance took his hand and brushed Jake's hair as he turned around to leave the room, again he would have to fix the door he knocked down. Chance turned off the light in Jakes room as well as the hallway light before entering his room. He didn't bother to turn on his light, he could get to his bed without the aid of illumination, Chance fell onto his soft mattress bouncing a couple of times when he landed. Chance reached for the head of his bed and grabbed his pillow, bringing it to his chest as he hugged the soft feather filled pillow and smiled to himself. He had always planned to someday have a kitten or more with Jake, but never thought it would come up so soon. Even though they haven't slept in the same room since the incident between them, they still cared for one another deeply, now that a new chapter in their lives was about to be written Chance couldn't help but let a smile dance across his face. He started to drift slowly to sleep thinking about being a father to a young kitten.

Early The Next Morning

The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen air as Chance stood in front of the stove creating what he liked to call, "The Best Smile Ever" breakfast for Jake, his love probably still feels horrible with going into battle knowing he was going to give birth in another 9 months, it probably scared the living daylights out of his lover when he remembered, Chance thought. He couldn't express the same feelings as Jake did since he's never been a situation like that before, it must have been horrible for his mate to know the life inside of him was in danger. Though Jake was in the beginning stages of being pregnant, he still had his slim figure and hot body that Chance loved, in more ways than one. Chance smiled to himself as he poured some milk and salted the eggs a bit in the hot pan, while listening to his cd player on the kitchen counter, it was playing some light rock music that Chance liked. Moments later, the toaster popped up two golden flaky pieces of toast, hot and ready to be served, Chance moved away from the stove after turning the heat on low to grab a small plat to put the toast on. He set the plate at the table where Jake always say, grabbing the small butter knife and butter, beginning to spread it onto the toast as it go a bit soggy in the middle. Chance stood up as he looked at the presentation he made. A glass of milk with another glass of water next to it, some grapes sitting in a small bowl to the upper left of the place mat, the newly made toast to the upper right, the fork and spoon on a folded napkin to the right of the empty plate in the middle. All that was left was for the eggs and bacon to keep the plate company, Chance went over to the stove and picked up the hot pan from the handle to walk back to the table. He used the spatula to scoop the delicious creation onto the plate, the fluffy eggs mixed with the bacon sent shivers down his spine. He had never really paid much attention to detail when making food, but he was really excited for this morning, Chance placed the pan in the sink and turned the water on, he saw the steam rise as the cold water touch the pan's surface. he turned around to see that the sun was giving the kitchen enough light on its own, it had fully risen from the ground and pushed away the clouds of night time.

"Perfect" Chance sighed to himself as he removed his apron and quickly tossed it in the closet, he wouldn't be caught dead in something like that with someone watching. Chance started to head upstairs and peeked into Jakes room, and by peek he just stuck his head in due to the broken door still sitting on the floor from last night. He could see Jake sleeping on his side trying to pull the light sheet up on his body more as he shifted some. Chance tip-toed over to his sleeping lover and crawled into the bed with him, spooning him as a matter of fact, but Jake didn't stir in his sleep when he was laying against Chance's body. (How do I wake him up??) Chance thought, then he got an idea. Chance grabbed onto Jake's shoulders as he churned some saliva in his mouth for a moment before getting close to the back of Jake's head and licking it from the neck up. Jake's eyes suddenly opened up as he yelped, the sticky wet feeling of his fur sent shivers down his spine, Jake sat up rubbing at the spot.

"CHANCE! You know I hate that!" Jake said groaning as he sat on the edge of the bed smoothing out his wet fur, Chance got o his knees and crawled over to his love, planting a kiss on his cheek before getting off the bed.

"I couldn't resist, you know that" Chance smiled, he took Jake's hands as he helped his lover up on his feet and lead his towards the kitchen. Jake yawned on their way down the stairs and smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen, one they got there his eyes widened as he saw the lovely food on the table prepared nice and neatly. He couldn't believe how professional it looked, and yet it was made by Chance! Chance pulled Jake's seat out and directed his love to sit down, he did feeling his chair and himself being pushed closer to the table. Jake marveled at the food that was before him, not soon later did Chance sit directly across from his mate with similar food placed on his place mat.

"Jake" Chance smiled looking into his eyes, so lovely and deep. "I just want you to know, I will always be here for you like I promised. If you wish to have this kitten as I do, then...I dont even know how to express how happy I would be" Chance said picking up his glass of milk and holding it in the air, his arm coming more than half way across the small table, Jake imitated his actions with his cup and brought it up. They glasses made their high pitched sound as they made contact, Jake had a big smile on his face and blushed slightly.

"Are you sure your up for it Chance? Having a kitten is a lot of responsibility you know" Jake joked as he took a sip of his milk, the cool creamy liquid rushed down his throat, quenching his thirst.

"As long as you'll be there to help me out, it should be easy" Chance laughed as he began to chow down on his food, he even amazed himself on how good it tasted, Jake did the same and loved every bite he took of the feast prepared at the table. The had finished their meal moments later, Jake sat back in his chair rubbing his stomach a little, giving a small laugh as he hough to himself. Chance got up from his seat and knelt right next to his mate, putting his hand on Jake's stomach. "So...when should we head to the hospital to check it out?" Chance softly said as Jake purred lightly at the touch of Chance's hand.

"Why not today... after Church?" Jake said, Chance shot a straight look at his mate. "You haven't been there in a while, and I know how much you want to go...so why not? I'd like our kitten to be as determined and faithful like you are Chance" Jake said cupping the side of Chance's face with his hand, Chance closed his eyes and purred deeply.

"Your the best Jake" Chance said getting on his feet again and helping his love stand up, they both went upstairs to change into some formal outfit, Chance put on his black pants and long sleeve blue shirt, he didn't tuck it in and didn't button up his cuffs. Jake put on his silk green shirt and tan shorts before stepping out of his room. Chance came a minute later grabbing Jake and pulling him in for a kiss. "You always outdress me" Chance laughed, Jake shook his head as he smiled and went downstairs to the door, taking the keys in his hand.

"I'm driving today" Jake stuck his tongue out, Chance quickly ran down after him and out the door.

"No WAY!!! Thats my baby!!" Chance yelled as Jake got inside the truck locking the door as he got in, laughing at Chance who was pounding on the door.

Around 10 am

Church service in the small farm community on the outskirts of MegaKat city was large, all the residents who lived there loved to go there. It was more than a religious thing for them, they would also socialize with one another when service was over and talk to neighbors near and far. A lot of the city folk came as well, those who wanted to make the trip down to the country side. Chance and Jake pulled into the parking lot of the Church, they had come a little earlier than expected thanks to Jake's driving, Chance wouldn't admit it though and just got out of the car with a grumpy attitude.

"Now dont be like that Chance, you just need a little more time behind the wheel to get use to it" Jake laughed as he got out of the truck, he looked at the other end of the vehicle to see his mate wasn't there, he must have went in already Jake thought. Jake looked around the parking lot to see a lot of kats pulling in and talking to one another as they walked to the large Church building, it was nice to see the friendly country air changing people. Jake turned around himself and started to head to the door of the Church, there were small crowds of kats outside talking with one another, they all knew they had some time before the service started. Jake was stopped by someone tugging at his tail, Jake looked behind himself and saw Anna, Chance's youngest sibling.

"So, just gonna walk right by me without even a ,"Good Morning"??" She snickered as she went to give her Brother-In-Law a hug, Jake smiled and returned with a hug of his own. "So what brings you here Jake?"

"Chance and I are here for the service, he's missed so many I thought he should come today" Jake said as Anna took his arm and they started to enter the church. Jake thought it was humongous, the red carpet matched the brown seats and alter. It looked like someone could hold a concert inside of here, there were some kats who already found their seats while others stood around talking to one another like they kats were doing outside. Jake noticed a particular kat in the waaaay back of the third row, a large kat in a black tuxedo wearing some fancy looking shades...then it hit him, it was Cliff! Jake covered his face with his free hand acting like he was scratching the side of his head while he and Anna continued to walk. Anna looked at Jake confused but brushed it off, she thought he was nervous about being in a holy place.

"You're so silly its cute" Anna smiled as she found her mother, and Chance was sitting next to her readin a book. Rita stood up to give Jake a hug and Chance did the same with his sister.

"Ooooh honey, its been such a long time since we've tlaked. How are you doing with yourself after...you know" Rita whispered.

"Just fine, just healing emotionally now but everything is just fine between me and Chance. Nothing to worry about, and we have some exciting news when we have some free time to tell you" Jake replied, Rita nodded and took his hand as she led the two back to their seats and sat down. Moments later the Church bells started to ring and the kats form the outside started to fill the Church instantly, the priest and their alter kats came out, everyone stood and prayed in silence as the herbal smoke seeped out from the ball and chain. The priest stood up at the alter and began to give the opening prayers. They were about an hour into the service when everyone had went up to take the body and blood of Christ, once they did they went back to their seats and bowed their heads to pray. Jake sat in his seat and waited for Chance and his family to get back, they bowed their head when they sat back down. Jake looked around and saw a couple of heads still up, he felt a little glad he wasn't the only one not praying. But Jake felt a cold chill run down his spine as he felt a pair of tiger eyes stair at him directly, it was Cliff...but why was he here in the country side?? Jake turned around when he thought he made eye contact with the brute, Cliff looked at the corner of his shades and smiled to himself.

"Hey now, theres a familiar face" Cliff groaned, no one sat in the back where he was, there was some slurping sounds coming from his lap. A white furred kat was giving him a blow-job during the service!! He stopped swallowing Cliff's member for a moment.

"Did you say something?" He licked his lips and gasped for air, drooling at the sides of his mouth. He looked around to see if anyone had seen him, he felt a large hand behind his hand as he was shoved back down onto Cliffs member.

"Nothing that concerns you, don't worry" Cliff moaned lightly as he felt the warm suction on his member again, he threw his head back and thought about Jake when they were first going out. He was a cocksucker for sure Cliff thought. Soon later, Cliff moaned as he came inside the mouth of the young kat, who swallowed all of Cliffs seed, choking in the process unaware Cliff was going to shoot in his mouth. Service was over as the priest gave the final blessings as he and the alter kats left and went outside, soon all teh kats started to migrate back to the coffee room for some snacks or back to their cars to head home. Chance held Jake's hand as they went outside, some kats gave them a dirty look and whispered to one another about how they were acting in public, Jake head some of what they were saying as he lowered his ears. Rita and Anna justed brushed them off as they headed towards their cars as well.

"Now Chance, your coming to the cookout next weekend right?" Anna asked as she got into the drivers seat of her car, her mother had already gotten into the passenger side as she waved her baby and Jake goodbye.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Chance yelled as he noticed Jake looking a bit uneasy as people gave his love some mean looks, he said his final goodbye before walking besides his mate. Chance wrapped his arm around Jakes side as they headed towards their truck. Jake could see Cliff and the young looking kat standing near their ride, Jake just sighed as they got closer and closer.

"My my, so how have you two kats been lately?" Cliff asked as he smiled seeing them.

"You know, here and there and then some" Chance said, he wasn't too happy to see the tiger, ne, he wanted to rip him to shreds. Both the kats went inside their ride and began to drive off, leaving Cliff in the parking lot with the young kat. Cliff's eyes were narrowed, he was never brushed off by anyone and felt disrespected by Chance.

"Should we be heading home now?" The young kat asked, he was felt a hard slap on the face by Cliff, knocking him to the ground. Cliff looked at the shivering little kat before walking to his car.

"Just hurry on up!" Cliff huffed walking away from the crying white kat.

Later That Night

Jake went downstairs to get a glass of water, he wasn't so tired as he though before. After drinking 3 glasses he put the cup into the sink and went back upstairs. Jake saw a light coming out from Chance's room, so he decided to see if Chance was still awake. Jake peeked inside the room to see Chance on his knees on the side of his bed, facing the door with his hands cupped together and his eyes closed. He was silent for a while, bu his lips were moving on their own, Jake thought he was praying to himself. Finally, Chance spoke up more and Jake could hear what he was saying.

"Make me a channel of your peace,

Where there is hatred let me bring your love,

Where there is injury your pardon Lord,

And where there's doubt true faith in you.

Lord grant that I may never seek,

So much to be consoled as to console,

To be understood; as to understand,

To be loved as to love with all my soul.

Make me a channel of your peace,

Where there is hatred let me bring your love,

Where there is injury your pardon Lord,

And where there's doubt true faith in you."

Amen.

Chance then got up from his spot and climbed into bed, when he got comfortable he turned off his lamp and the room got dark like night. Jake went to his room sniffing and brushing a tear from his eye, he too crawled into his bed and slowly fell asleep


	10. Silence Is Not Golden, Pass It On

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 10: Silence Is Not Golden, Pass It On

Jake and Chance lived separately for a long time, even during that whole next week they slept in their own rooms, Jake was still taking his medications for depression after being raped, and Chance had to flush all the toxins out of his system from the drugs that were induced into his body. Chance always tried to hint to Jake that he was in heat, but Jake didn't feel comfortable having sex with his mate, Chance got disappointed but understood he needed to respect Jake's space and knew he was still hurting. It was a rough week for both of the kats, the SWAT kats were called on twice, on both occasion Jake stayed behind since he was pregnant which hurt him. He was Chance's partner in life and in the skies; he was always worried that Chance would never come back from a mission, no matter how easy it seemed...it filled Jake with sadness. He always felt such a relief knowing the Turbocycle was back in the subbasement, the TurboKat still needed repairs from the last mission they both had. It was Saturday again, Chance had been called by Ms. Briggs to take care of Hard Drive who was robbing the banks of MegaKat City, Jake sat on the couch watching the live feed from the Kats Eye View news chopper. Jake lay back rubbing his stomach, it started to get a little plump but nothing too outrageous for now. Jake looked down at his belly, he smiled knowing Chance was going to be the father of their kitten; he is such a provider and cares for everything. There was an explosion on the television as Jake quickly looked back onto the screen, he could see T-Bone on the ground trying to get up, but was kicked on his side by Dr. Viper.

"Chance!" Jake gasped as he stood up clenching his fist, gritting his teeth at the sight of another of their enemies. More so he was feeling pain knowing his partner was in danger and out numbered. "Oh my baby, please get up" Jake hopped up and down a little, T-Bone slowly got up and shot Dr. Viper with some Cement Bullets from his glove and tackled Hard Drive. He was about to get away with some of the cities money, but T-Bone wasn't going to let that happen, he turned the villain around and punched, knocking him out cold. He was suddenly knocked on the ground after being whacked on the back by Dr. Viper's tail, the reptilian kat slithered into the sewers as Hard Drive got up and ran into a power line before zapping himself through the wires. T-Bone struggled to get on his feet, he was able to stand after a while holding his side going to the Turbo Cycle, he got inside and drove off from the view of the choppers camera. "Oh Chance" Jake sighed to himself, he knew Chance would be sore and tired when he returned. Jake turned off the television and went upstairs to Chance's room and started to organize his things and make his bed for when he returns so he wouldn't have to do it later. It only took a bit to hove his dirty clothing inside the hamper and pile up his stacks of comics in his closet. Jake also made sure to fluff his huge pillow and spread out his bed sheets to make it nice and flat with no wrinkles. Jake went downstairs to the kitchen after turning off the light in Chance's room and closing the door behind him, he looked inside the pantry and brought out some chicken broth mix and put it into a pot of water and set it on the stove to start cooking. He then went over to the fridge and brought out 2 cans of milk and placed them on the table after setting Chance's place. The broth quickly cooked as it started to boil as the aroma of the chicken floated in the air, Jake turned off the stove and poured the liquid into a bowl and placed it on the table. There was some noise coming from the subbasement, Chance was home already and soon came up from the subbasement slowly as he got to the top of the ladder, he groaned as he stood up completely closing his eyes and making his way to the light of the kitchen.

"Jake..." Chance held onto the frame of the kitchen doorway, leaning his wounded body on wood as he panted a bit. Jake quickly went over to his mate and helped him to his seat at the table; Chance winced at the pain in his back and sides as he sat down and looked onto the meal in front of him.

"I made you some soup and made your bed ready" Jake said putting a napkin on Chance's lap; he smiled as he picked up the spoon and began to feed himself. He didn't have the complete meal as he downed both of his cans of milk before trying to get up, Jake put one of his arms underneath the stronger kats shoulder and helped him up the steps, Chance was really sore and just wanted to get some sleep Jake knows how he feels, after a mission like that solo that's all anyone would want...some nice relaxing sleep. Jake opened the door but didn't turn on the light, there was enough light coming from the hallway to see the bed where Chance wanted to head to, Jake helped his mate to his bed and slowly lowered him onto the edge where he sat. Chance moved one of his hands and grabbed onto Jakes wrist lightly, he began to purr deeply and he nuzzled his head on Jake's stomach.

"How are you doing baby?" Chance said softly, Jake put his hand on Chance's head and pet it a bit.

"Don't worry about me now; you just get some rest..." Jake was cut off when he felt Chance's free hand rub the back of his leg at the same spot. Jake lowered his ears as he purred lightly. "Chance...I'm sorry but...I just don't feel ready yet..." Jake sighed as his tail brushed Chance's hand off, he could feel Chance's member getting harder like his own. He could feel Chance's hand crawling up the inside of his thighs and finding his own crotch, Jake gasped at the touch, its been a long time since they touched one another, and Jake liked the feeling but quickly closed his legs and moved back a bit. His mate gave a deep slow sigh as he looked up at Jake with tired eyes.

"Its o.k. Jake...we'll...we'll just take it slowly" He said as he cupped Jake's face and brought their lips together, Jake was happy that Chance understood his feelings and kissed his lover deeply. Chance broke the kiss as he felt a sharp pain on his side, he groaned as Jake helped him lie down on his mattress as he drifted to sleep, Jake pulled the sheets over the burly tabby and left the room quietly. Chance just rolled around in his bed for a while, he had forgotten to take his medication after he ate so he wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon, he was sore all over his body thanks to Hard Drive and Dr. Viper's double team attack. He tried to push it out of his mind and started to think about something else, like the cars that continued to pile up in the garage and the TurboKat that needed to be finished soon. So many things to do yet he was only one kat, Jake did enough at the house and garage but was getting weaker as the baby was developing, Chance was definitely feeling the stress of his work. Chance soon found his eyes starting to fall on their own; he closed them feeling the burning sensation of darkness on his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Friday Morning

Jake was up and about, packing their clothing for the weekend stay in the country side with Chance's mom and relatives, Chance was still taking is morning shower when Jake last checked, he had a hard time waking up. He was swollen and hurt all over; he could barely wake up without Jake constantly reminding him...also with a cup of water splashed on his face. Jake got everything prepared and went outside to load their stuff into back of the truck, it was sunny outside and really hot, but there was a cool breeze that rushed through the chocolate tom's fur that kept him refreshed. Chance turned off the water as he stood there in the tub looking at his feet watching the droplets that dripped from his fur fall onto the marble floor, he shook his head and reached for his towel drying his head off first before the rest of his body. His fur stuck out everywhere as he patted himself down, he hated staying in the shower for long periods of time, but he just relaxed when the hot water massaged his sores and bruises. Chance stepped out into the foggy bathroom and headed out the door to his room to change into some clean clothing; once he was finished he headed downstairs to see Jake outside already loading up the truck.

"Come on Chance, lets get moving" Jake waved at his mate as he closed the house door behind himself and made his way to the truck. Jake closed the back of the truck and went to the drivers side and got in, Chance slowly made his way to the passenger side and closed the door. "Everything o.k. Chance?" Jake said starting the vehicle and pulling out of the garage onto the main road.

"Just tired is all" Chance said in a low tone closing his eyes and slowly falling to sleep, he really did feel the energy drain away from him from today, it even hurt to walk. Jake came to a stop light and quickly buckled Chance in before continuing to drive. The both made it to the country side within a half hour; Jake was humming along to the song on the radio while navigating to Rita's house. They finally arrived in the dirt driveway and parked behind all the other cars that were there. Jake turned off the truck and unbuckled himself before doing the same to Chance, he was still sleeping like a log as Jake shook his mate on the shoulder, but got no response.

"Chance? Wake up, Chance" Jake continued to shake Chance; eventually he stirred awake opening his eyes slowly looking onto his childhood birthplace. A smile grew on his face as he sat up stretching his arms in the air, quickly bringing them back down as he felt the sharp pain from sides; Jake helped his lover out of the truck slowly as his feet planted themselves onto the dirt ground as his body rose from the vehicle. One of Chance's arms were over Jakes shoulder as he leaned against the smaller toms body, they both slowly walked over to the house when the front door opened. Chance's friend Nail and oldest brother Ian came out holding drinks in their hands laughing with one another, both wearing their own shorts and shirts for the hot day, their fur blowing in the breeze.

"Can you believe that amazing kick off, I told you my team would win" Nail laughed as he patted Ian on the back. Both looked in front of them to see Jake holding on to Chance trying not to fall over, Chance look weakly up at his brother and friend and tried to stand up straight, but eventually slid back down onto Jakes body, knees bent and holding their ground.

"Chance!" The two kats said simultaneously as they rushed over to the burly yellow tabby and helped him up, both of them were stronger and about Chance's height, so he had no trouble standing at a normal level. Jake stood up straight rubbing his back, Chance was sure heavy and he was not one to single handedly lift his mate anywhere. "We got you little brother" Ian said as he tucked on of his arms under Chance's pits, supporting his back as Nail did the same with the other side, they all walked inside the house and went into the living room, slowly dropping Chance on the couch.

"Man, have you lost some weight Chance?" Nail asked as he stood up rubbing the side of his neck, his friend felt light as a feather, he's usually as heavy as a bag of bowling balls.

"Just been sleeping mostly with this medication" Chance said as he sat back on the cushions and rested, Jake stood over the couch arm and put his hand on Chance's head, moving some hair away from his face. Chance just purred some as his mother came into the room Jugging Jake and sitting right next to her son, resting her back hand on his head.

"You're a bit warm, are you sure you shouldn't have stayed home?" Rita asked playing with Chance's whiskers making him smile.

"I'll be fine momma...really" He purred lightly.

"Oh, there's someone here to see the two of you" Rita said getting up from her spot and going back into the kitchen, there was some chatter coming from all over the house. There had been a lot of neighbors there at the cookout, some from work and Church, others friends of the siblings. Rita cam out of the doorway holding the arm of a large red furred kat, it was Cliff laughing along with Rita as they came out in clear view, Chance looked at the tiger and tried to get up and protest his presence, but he was too weak like a newborn kitten. Jake just sat at the arm of the chair holding onto Chance's arm, squeezing it tightly as the tiger glanced at them.

"My, my, its been a while guys" Cliff laughed as he went over to the group of kats, Nail and Ian didn't know him to well but still kept their guard up. Jake closed his eyes and looked away while Chance tried his best to stand up and kill the bastard; he wasn't going to hold back for anything this time. "Don't strain yourself Chance, just take it easy and sit down" Cliff said bending down and patting the tabby on his shoulder, he glanced at Jake for a minute before standing fully up again. "Let me go get you two some drinks" With that, Cliff went back to the kitchen where the other guests were at laughing and enjoying one another's company, Rita grabbed onto Jake's arm and walked him into the kitchen along with her. Chance, Ian and Nail looked at one another for a moment before Nail broke the silence.

"So...isn't that the one who always hit on Jake? Like not romantically but, you know" Nail said as he found a reclining chair and sat down on the edge of the cushion.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's doing here and who invited him, but I don't trust him on minute while Jake is here" Chance said finally getting enough energy to sit up on his own.

"He came here with a white furred kat named...uhhhhh, I forget. But he seems real sweet and nice, maybe Cliff has moved onto someone else" Nail said taking a sip of his beer, Ian sat right next to his brother on the couch drinking his own, almost finishing the can in a couple of gulps.

"I doubt that...not after what happened the night before...before" Chance closed his eyes tightening his fingers to make a fist, Ian and Nail looked onto Chance and the hate he was displaying, they had an idea of what fateful day he was talking about. The day Chance forced himself onto Jake, his love and partner without his permission; it still puzzled Chance on how he cold has been intoxicated with drugs. He knew you should never leave your drink alone at a gay club for safety reasons, but the sting marks on his arm that the doctor pointed out didn't make any sense. Chance thought deeply to remember how he attained those marks without noticing, he knew Cliff had kissed him and Jake saw the whole thing, but when he tried to run after Jake that's when Cliff grabbed him...Cliff grabbed him. "He grabbed me and I felt something sting..." Chance muttered to himself, he shot his head up scaring Ian and Nail for a moment.

"What's up bro?" Ian said patting Chance on the back.

"I know how I was drugged!" Chance gasped, the other two looked at his shocked, they got closer to Chance waiting to his explanation. "I need you two to do me a HUGE favor, and get Adam and Earl if you can" Chance said lifting his arms and putting them over Ian and Nails shoulders bringing them in closer so he could whisper to them.

In The Kitchen

There were a lot of kats that showed up, more than Jake had expected there to be, but of course Rita was a saint and everyone loved her. Some kats around her age talked with one another about their families and showed off baby pictures to one another, they also chatted with some of the youngsters there as well. Cliff was talking to a young shekat, she was very pretty and wore a black skirt then traveled down to her knees and a long sleeve blue belly shirt, showing off her nice body to the male kats. There was also a young white furred kat helping Rita cook some food on the stove for the cook out, there was a grill outside but since it was a big turnout there needed to be more than one place to cook all the food. Rita walked Jake over to the stove so he could meet the young kat, he looked over at the two and smiled.

"Thank you so much sweetie for helping me with all this food. I'd like you to meet Jake Ferlong, he's my Son-In-Law married to my son Chance. He's in the living room resting a bit if you'd like to see him a little later" Rita smiled as they exchanged looks at one another, Jake extended his hand out to the youngster, the white kat put down the spatula and shook his hand with gusto.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Cliff has told me so much about you" The white kat smiled and laughed a bit, he was excited to meet the person Cliff always referred to.

"So you know Cliff as well?" Jake asked as they broke their handshake, he glanced over at Cliff having a conversation with the shekat, she looked very familiar to Jake for some reason, but he couldn't put is paw on it.

"Yeah, we've been dating for 2 month now" The kat smiled as a blush came across his face, Jake's neck practically snapped back at the young kat in shock and awe. Rita smiled as she went to the fridge to pull out some more cans of milk, Jake looked as if he was about to hit the roof, he turned quickly over to Cliff to see he was looking directly at the two kats shooting a smile at them. The shekat did the same bouncing up and down waving a bit at him, apparently she knew Jake somehow by the way she was smiling and giggling. Jake turned around and grabbed the young kats wrist and walked them both out of the kitchen, the young kat just followed with an eyebrow cocked as Jake led him into the living room and up the stairs before the huddle of kats near the couch could see them. Rita turned back over to the stove to see the two kats gone, she looked to see if they had moved to another part of the kitchen, but they weren't anywhere to be found, she shrugged her shoulders and went over to Cliff and the shekat and offered them some milk.

"Thank you Rita, you such a mother sometimes you know that" Cliff smiled taking the can and sitting his empty can of beer on the table behind him.

"Yes Mrs. Ferlong, this is absolutely stunning"

"Why thank you Daisey, its so nice to see you made it down here, and such a lovely outfit as well" Rita handed her the other can, Daisey smiled and blushed, she thought it was a bit much but was loving the attention she was getting from the toms at the party, young and old alike.

"You look positively delicious" Cliff stated sliding his arm around her side.

"I don't think Jake recognized me though, wait until he find out" Daisey laughed feeling herself being tugged more towards the strong tiger as his grip got tighter. Chance walked into the kitchen at that time, looking around at some of his old neighbors and friends from when he was little, he also the pastor from his Church was there as well. Chance walked towards his mother noticing Cliff hold onto the shekat whispering into her ear, she didn't look like she was interested as she smiled and got free from his grip. Cliff smiled to himself as he took a swig of his milk before exchanging glances with the burly tom.

"So you're alive and walking, that's an improvement right there" Cliff smiled, Chance only slightly smiled back as he turned to the shekat, he had recognized her in an instant, it was Jake's little sister Daisey! He wasn't expecting her to be at the party, and now Cliff was trying to hit on her in his house, she needed to get away from him.

"Yeah well I'm a fighter through and through. Daisey, its been such a long time since we've seen one another" Chance smiled as he took her hand bringing it up to his lips for a kiss, Daisey smiled and blushed at the romantic jester, giggling softly.

"Now I can see why Jake married you, you're such charmer Chance" Daisey said, Chance still held onto her hand, there was some music playing outside, Chance's ears poked up when a slow song came on.

"I love this song, would you mind dancing with me Daisey?" Chance practically yanked her from the small circle and headed out the screen door of the kitchen with her in hand. Rita excused herself before going over to her friends as she began to talk with them, Cliff just stood there finishing his can of milk, he put it down on the table as well and went to the fridge to grab some liquor, he was getting irritated and Chance was doing it on purpose.

(Maybe he's already through the withdraw stage...it doesn't matter! He'll get another dose if he gets in my way again) Cliff though as he pounded away at the bottle. Outside a couple of old kats were dancing along to the old music that came on the radio, Chance use to listen to it when he was younger and it always made him cheer up no matter what mood he was in. He and Daisey held on to one another with their free hand and held onto each others hand as they danced in their little circle space.

"What are you doing here Daisey?" Chance asked as he spun the girl around, she lowered her ears and looked sad.

"Do you not want me here Chance? Anna invited me so I thought I would come, she and I are becoming the best of friends...unless you don't want that to be" Daisey said in a low depressing tone.

"Of course not, I didn't mean it like that hun, I always enjoy your company and trust you to be safe when you're hanging out with my sister and your friends. But what are you doing talking to Jake's old boyfriend?"

"Well Anna went upstairs to answer a phone call, the Cliff walked on over and gave me a hug. We hadn't seen one another since he left Jake, it was nice talking to him again. But..." Daisey trailed off as she held Chance closer to her, her head leading against Chance's chest as she held on to her dancing partner. "He was acting strange towards me, giving me a back rub and holding my hand...then right before you came in he brought me close to him and I didn't feel comfortable anymore" She said as her ears lowered, she felt scared when she was in his embrace and Chance could feel it. "Then when he asked me if wanted to go somewhere in private, well that's when I was thankful you showed up" Daisey said out of the blue, Chance's eyes shot opened as he looked down onto the sweet dark furred child, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Daisey, do you know the real reason he and Jake broke up?" She looked up to meet Chance's stare with a confused face.

"Jake told me because he had important work to do out of state...was he lying?" She asked as the music stopped and there was some clapping coming from the guests. Chance took her hand as they walked over to a nearby tree in the backyard where some young kats were playing around it and climbing, Chance made sure to be hidden from sight.

"Listen and listen closely Daisey, this is something your brother would never want you to hear, not even from me. What I'm about to tell you is true and why you must NEVER go near that tiger, especially when your alone and not with anyone to help you" Chance held onto Daisey's forearms on both sides, she was getting a little frightened.

"Chance..." Daisey stuttered out of her mouth, Chance only put his finger in front of her lips and shook his head.

"I know this may be scary, but you must listen"

Upstairs

Jake guided himself into one of the rooms hoping it would be empty, to his luck he ended up in Chance's old room when he was growing here on the farm; it was nice and small, with a medium sized bed. Jake closed the door behind him as the young kat just stood where he was looking at Jake confused, he started to go near the window and look outside to see the shekat Cliff was talking to dancing with a tall and muscular yellow tom, he looked handsome. A hand grabbed his wrist as he was spun around towards Jake, the chocolate tom was looking at every inch of his arm, then he moved to the next.

"What are you doing????" The kat asked, Jake touched his neck a little moving the fur out of the way.

"What's your name?" Jake asked.

"It's Kyle...now will you tell me what you're looking for?" The kat asked, he hissed and gasped a bit as Jake put a hand on his side, he winced at the touch as pain ran through his body. Jake noticed the body reaction and lifted up the kats shirt immediately. There were blue and black bruises on his sides and stomach, some along his chest, Jake was speechless when he saw the markings show through his white fur. He took a few steps back and looked upon the young kat, who was starting to cry as he slowly brought his shirt back down covering up his markings.

"He's been hitting you, hasn't he?" Jake asked, he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from the youngsters mouth himself. Kyle only nodded as tears fell down his face, he crossed his arms over his chest panting a bit in the process, it hurt him so much just to hide his pain in public but he tried his best and it worked most of the time.

"He takes his anger out on me and yells a lot, now he's been hitting me ever since he found out you got married to that Chance guy" Kyle choked back his tears, Jake only looked onto the poor thing feeling sorry and sad that he was suffering. "He was so nice to me before, and now...now he'll kill me if I leave him or talk to any other tom, but he can flirt with anyone he wants to" Kyle covered his face with his hands and sobbed, Jake went over to the kat and hugged him, feeling arms wrap around his body as Kyle hugged back, he's been strong for so long and never told anyone about it before. Jake led them both onto Chance's old bed as they sat down.

"Tell me everything" Jake said as he patted the kat on his back, holding his hand tightly, the young kat brushed some tears from his eyes and nodded.


	11. His Greatest Fear Is Himself

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 11: His Greatest Fear Is Himself

The sun shinned high in the air burning and warming the creatures on earth, the clear blue sky accompanied by the clouds made Rita proud to know she picked a good day to have a community cook out. The clock struck 3 o'clock as the food was prepared and all who showed up grabbed a bite to eat, complimenting Rita on her outstanding cooking skills. Adam and Earl chowed down on the picnic table in the back yard with their sister Jackie, its been ages since their other threw a cookout and they loved to eat her cooking no mater what the occasion. Cliff sat next to Jackie as they all talked and remembered old stories from their childhood, Adam had to stay sober until 6 tonight, he got scolded by Rita about being drunk when Chance had proposed to Jake 2 months ago. Cliff just drank his fill of liquor and alcohol like it was nothing, and yet he seemed fine enough to drive.

"You're a glutton for those drinks Cliff. Don't you know their bad for your body in the long run?" Jackie asked whipping her mouth of barbeque sauce from the ribs she finished. Earl took a sip of his water before stretching his arms.

"But since the long run isn't here yet, I might as well enjoy myself" Cliff laughed as he crushed his empty can and placed it on the table, Adam raised a bottle of Raspberry Milk-Off in the air.

"I'll drink to that" Before he could put the glass to his lips the bottle was snatched up by Earl.

"Sorry kat, you have to listen to your mother" Earl stuck his tongue out as he drank the liquor as Adam lowered his ears and grumbled under his breath, all the male kat siblings looked well fit and muscular like Chance, Rita always thought it was in the genes...but not hers, her daughters got her good looks. Chance and Daisey walked over to the party, the young she-kat sniffed the air and brushed her eyes with her handkerchief, they had gotten puffy and slightly red around them, it was obvious to see through her white fur. They made their way to the picnic table to join Chance's siblings and Cliff, Earl noticed them coming over and moved over closer to Adam to leave some space. Chance smiled as they came to the table and helped Daisey sit down, she didn't make eye contact with anyone as she sat next to the muscular pilot and across from Jackie. Cliff tried to look into her amber eyes, she had eyes just like Jake which always aroused Cliff, and his long red tail crept underneath the table and tapped her leg a little. She didn't seem to notice it much, Chance sat right next to her patting her back softly and rubbing along her spine to comfort his Sister-in-law. Jackie reached across the table and held onto Daisey's hand, she still didn't look up at anyone at the table.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Jackie asked rubbing her palm a little with her thumb.

"Just tired Ms. Jackie" She finally said, she could feel something on her leg, then it started to crawl up her leg as it got close to her skirt as it slowly crawled inside her legs. Daisey shot her head up, she was paralyzed with fear as she started to cry, she didn't want to look down at what was happening to her. Jackie looked shocked seeing the young girl cry, Chance noticed it to and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Daisey?" Chance shook her a bit as she grabbed onto his arm with both of hers and hugged Chance tightly, he was shocked at her actions until he saw something move around under her skirt, it was crawling close to her to her knee and moving more towards her private area. Chance didn't want to make a scene as he shot a look at Cliff, he was continuing to talk to Adam acting like nothing was happening, Chance looked at Jackie who peered under the table and saw what was happening. She stepped on the tail with her heel as Cliff yelled loudly as got up bouncing around holding his scrunched up tail. Daisey started to cry into Chance's shoulder, Adam and Earl got up to check on Cliff who was gritting his teeth as his tail flinched on his grasp, Jackie went over to Daisey and brought her inside.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Cliff" Jackie said as the entered the house. Adam peered over to his sister and caught a glimpse of Daisey crying a bit. He's had a crush on her for a while but never told anyone about it before.

Chance's Room

Kyle paced around the room, the hardwood floor of Chance's childhood room creaked a lot as his feet made contact, Jake sat on the edge of the bed holding onto the sides. His ears were up and listening to everything Kyle said, it was all the same thing he had went through with the tiger before he had met Chance and after he came back from out of town.

"Now" Kyle caught his breath as he faced Jake. "He's been making and taking his new drug that's mixed with something and passing it out to major buyers. It makes kats go crazy when their on it an sick afterwards, he uses it sometimes right before he uses me" Kyle hugged himself shivering, he can remember the grunts and groans of Cliff as he was inserting himself deeper into the young kat, gripping onto his shoulder hard as he rammed harder and faster until his climax, causing the white furred kat to yelp in pain when Cliff was fully inside of him. Jake knew the hurt of being taken advantage of, he feels somewhat responsible for what Kyle was going through.

"You have to leave him before you end up in the hospital Kyle"

"I cant, I have no where to go. He's given me a home and a job in the neighborhood, my parents don't accept me for who I am and kicked me out. He was there to help me...I feel like I owe him"

"You owe him nothing!" Jake snapped as he stood up fast going over to the younger kat. "He will drain and abuse you until you are nothing and dump you for someone else if he gets the chance. I have a place you can stay at, my parent's mansion will be a good place for you to live at, and we can take care of you" Jake said placing his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "I beg you, make the right choice and escape while you can" Kyle stood there for a moment, he knew his life now wasn't something any kat should be going through. The beatings and hospital trips, the rapes and drug abuse...it wasn't him. Jake took Kyle hand and placed it on his stomach, Kyle could feel it was a little bump, warm to the touch. "Chance will be having a kitten or more in a couple of months. I couldn't believe it could happen, but he's been the best thing that's happened to me ever since he helped me when I was beat and used by him" Kyle smiled as he heard the news, he looked onto Jakes stomach with awe, a newborn was being created inside of his body and it was going to have loving parents. Suddenly there was a loud cry coming from outside, the sound propped both their ears in the air as they stared at the window. Both kats got up from the bed and looked out the window to find the source, the voice seemed familiar to them. They could see Cliff hopping around holding his tail, the lovely shekat he saw earlier was holding onto Chance, her shoulder's bobbing up and down heavily as Jackie came over to them.

"I wonder what's wrong with Daisey Clawson" Kyle said, Jake looked at Kyle.

"Daisey...my sister DAISEY?!?!?!" Jake gasped, he didn't think she was here, she looked so different in those cloths, and Cliff was hitting on her earlier in the kitchen. When Jake looked back outside Daisey and Jackie were gone and Cliff brushed Adam and Earl away from him as he walked bake inside the house through the kitchen. Chance was about to head inside before he looked up at the house to see Kyle and Jake in his old room, he didn't stare long as he hurried inside the house along with the other two. Jake walked towards the door before hearing a couple of high heels walk across the wood, then a door slammed shut as he could hear crying. Jake opened the door and looked to see the hallway empty, but he could hear someone coming up from the steps at the end of the hallway, then Jake's worst nightmare came to the top step and looked directly into his eyes. Jake closed the door and took Kyle hand stepping away, with a loud thud sound the door opened roughly and smacked into the wall making a dent. His eyes were narrowed and bloodshot, veins showing at his neck and head, not to mention his arms bulging.

"Get over here Kyle" Cliff huffed as he slowly made his way into the room, over towering the two scared kats who were backing up to the window again. "I...said..COME HERE" Cliff leaped at the two with quick speed, Jake held onto Kyle hand as he dove for the bed, bouncing on the springs of the mattress as they watched Cliff crash his head on the wooden wall. He got up and had a small trail of blood sliding down his red fur and past his left eye. "You little fuck!!!" Cliff screamed showing his claws as he made another leap at the two, if he hadn't been drinking a lot earlier then this would have pose to be a problem, but Jake knew better as he grabbed onto Kyle's shoulder and rolled the two off of the bed and onto the floor. Cliff bounced on the mattress only once as it gave in and collapsed on the ground, he got up quickly to rub the back of his neck, both Kyle and Jake got up and made a break for the door, but they bumped into something hard and sturdy as they fell on their bottoms. Jake looked up to see Ian standing in the doorway, he was the same height as Cliff as more built than he was, though he didn't show off as much as his other siblings did, Cliff walked over to the two on the floor but was stopped when Ian stepped over Jake and blocked his path.

"I think you should leave Cliff" Ian said as he stood tall and ready for anything.

"Not unless I get what I want" Cliff said licking his lips at Kyle's direction, he got up and helped Jake onto his feet.

"You two get out of here, we're going to have a little talk" Ian said as he glanced over his shoulder a bit, Jake didn't need to argue and took Kyle as they got out of the room, both their shirt collars were grabbed as they were brought into the room across from Chance's. Anna and Jackie dragged them in as Daisey closed the door quickly locking it, she went over to Jake and hugged her older brother who stoked his sister's hair and embraced her. Back in Chance's room both kats glared at one another, Cliff was eyeing up Ian as he just stared plainly into his eyes.

"Is there something you would like from my brother's mate and that nice boy?" Ian asked, closing the door behind him making sure it was locked.

"Yeah, their asses for my personal use, unless...you wanna be honored by being my new bottom" Cliff grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "I warn you though, I play rough and get what I want, your a business man yourself...you should know how it is hottie"

"My apologies, but I don't go that way. But I do take offence when family is involved, and I don't like seeing little people being pushed around by fools. You will leave them and Chance alone if you know what's good for you, that's the only warning you're getting from me" Ian said clenching his fists.

"The get out of my way!!" Cliff yelled as he lunged for the burly kat, anger and rage filled his eyes as he ran towards Ian swinging like a madman, Ian simply moved his body like water as every swing missed him by a mile. Cliff ran against the door as Ian was facing the window now, the light from the sin shinned through the glass reflecting onto the floor and bouncing back into the air. Ian stood there looking at his attacker, his posture was horrible as he tried to maintain balance, and those drinks really did a number on him, which was for sure. Cliff started to laugh as he held his hand on the wall for support looking at the kat, he knew he couldn't win in a fair fight against him, sober or drunk. Suddenly he leaped from his spot towards Ian, getting a tight grip on both his wrists hard that it surprised Ian that he was so quick, he felt a couple of sharp stings on his wrists before Cliff let go, Ian delt him a hard right to the face knocking him back a couple of steps. Cliff continued to laugh.

"Oh don't worry, I always get mine" He snickered as Ian began to rub his wrists, he looked at them and they were red at the spot they stung the most.

"What is this? The same thing you drugged Chance and Jake with? You coward" Ian yelled as he charged at Cliff landing a solid kick to his abdomen, sending the tiger to the door hard. Ian was sweating now, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer now that the drug was in his system like Chance had warned him about. Cliff was shocked.

(How did that moron find out it was me?!?!!?) Cliff thought as he held his hand to his jaw, he was bleeding from the side of his mouth as he looked at Ian starting to lose his balance. With a loud roar Cliff ran and tackled Ian onto the broken bed where they rolled around, pinning one another down and going at it. The noise could be heard from outside as the guests looked at the house trying to figure out which room it was coming from and what or who was making it, Rita was wondering the same thing. Nail and Chance ran upstairs when they hear loud roars coming from the second floor, Adam and Earl ran from outside to join them as they climbed the stairs, Jackie was out in the hallway with Anna as they knocked on the locked door to Chance's room furiously.

"What's going on?" Adam asked seeing his sisters trying to break down the door.

"Long story short, Cliff's in there fighting Ian!!!!" Jackie said running into the door with her shoulder, she was stronger than she appeared as the hinges started to wiggle at their spot. All the kats froze when they heard a loud banging sound followed by something falling, a hurt roaring sound that turned to some light whimpering came from the room and the siblings knew it all to well who it was. The sound went away as something hit the wall hard and then the ground

"IAN!!!!!" They all said in unison, Adam moved Jackie out of the way as he and Nail stood back a couple of steps before ramming their shoulders into the door. On their fourth try it came flying open as they entered the room, Cliff was on the floor passed out an bleeding some from his cuts and bruises, Ian was sitting against a wall panting and licking at his deep gash he got on his hand, the hot saliva stung the wound some as his eyes were shut, but tightened at every lick. Chance went over to his wounded brother helping him up some, but Ian just roared loudly in pain as he slumped back down onto the ground, Adam went over to help out while Nail and Earl went to check on Cliff. He was pretty beaten up badly and had something stuck in his hand, when they turned him over he was holding a bloody knife tight. Chance looked at the knife then his hands, his brothers blood was on them as he turned to Adam, he was trying to cover the wound up with a pillow sheet but it continued to bleed through it. He was on the verge of tears as Jackie came over and saw her eldest brother hurt, Earl and Nail picked up Cliff and went to the door and out in the hallway.

"We had better get him to the hospital before handing him over to the police" Nail said as they left. Jake and Kyle came into the room with Daisey, all three gasped at the sight. Jake went over to Chance's side who was helping Adam dress the wound, he was on the verge to tears too as he took out a vile and a syringe and filed it up with the liquid from the container, he stuck it to Ian's arm and injected the whole thing slowly.

"Was he drugged like we were??" Jake gasped; Chance looked at him and nodded. Both of them found out it was Cliff differently from their own sources and know how, when they wrapped their eldest brother up they tried to lift him again, he sucked in air as he slowly made his way to his feet, whimpering a bit as he continued to lick his hand, Anna came in with a medical kit from the bathroom and took his hand with force.

"We have to tell mom!!!" Anna said looking at Adam, she was continuing dabbing the wound with a white cloth watching it get red every every pat she did.

"Well then go get her" Adam snapped back.

"Stop arguing, how are we going to tell her Ian's been stabbed???" Jackie questioned as she went over to the window, the guests seemed to ignore the noise and went back to enjoying themselves.

"Jake go get the truck ready" Chance yelled, Jake grabbed the keys from his pocket.

"Not the truck you moron, something else" Anna shouted.

"Pick something!!! He's not going to last much longer if we stand here talking like this. COME ON!!!!" Adam was getting frustrated as he too was having a hard time holding onto Ian's body.

"We have to think of something before momma finds out" Chance grunted, his brother was a little taller than he was, about Cliff's height so it was harder to get common ground to support his body, the same went for Adam. Before they could argue some more, there was a loud gasp coming from the doorway, all the siblings and kats didn't want to look... knowing who it was, Rita had her hand covering her mouth as the other one rested on the door frame. Everyone froze where they were, not knowing what to do or say at that moment, Rita took a deep breath as she entered the room pushing aside the people in her way, she inspected Ian wound quickly to know he's been stabbed deeply.

"IAN!! My baby" Rita cried as she cupped the side of his face, his eyes were dilated and foggy, she had to think fast to help her son. "Get him to the truck and take him to the hospital" Rita said rolling up her sleeves and going to the window looking down on the guests outside, everything seemed to be running smoothly, she turned back in the room to see everyone still looking at her shocked, including Ian. "GET GOING OR SO HELP ME..." Rita roared at the top of her lungs, his hair stuck up in the air as she pointed with her claws out towards the door. Without hesitations everyone left the room almost getting jammed in the doorway, Rita called Anna and Kyle back to stay and entertain the guests, once the party was through she wanted a thorough explanation on why her son's life is in danger. Anna wanted to go with her brothers and sister but Rita shot an angry look at her daughter, she was not in the mood to negotiate, not today Jake got inside the truck and stated it up as Adam and Jackie got in the bed of the truck with Ian, Chance closed the back as Daisey got in the middle seat up front, then Chance got inside the passengers seat closing the door hard. Jake put his foot to the pedal as the truck drove off down the road to the nearest hospital which was a couple of miles away. The wind blew hard on Jackie and Adam as they held onto their brother she he wouldn't go flying all over the bed of the truck, they also held onto the sides so it didn't happen to them either. Ian was bleeding more as a small puddle formed on the cracks of the truck bed, Adam took off his shirt to seal the wound the best he could, the blood sank into the shirt as it turned a dark shade of red. Adam was now only wearing his shorts as his muscles tightened when the wind blew against his body. Ian was looking into the skies as the clouds quickly flew by, he was starting to lose his coordination as his tail laid on his belly and his hands trying to grab onto something. He was in a lot of pain but the drugs seemed to cancel that out some, but it was still uncomfortable. Jackie held onto Ian's right hand tightly to her chest.

"Hang on Ian, we'll be there soon" Jackie yelled, the rushing speed and wind made things hard to hear in the back as the truck bounced on the dirt road when it passed over bumps. Ian tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down onto the plastic truck bed by his brother.

"A.a.a.ad.Adam...Adam...let go of m.m.m.m.eeeee" Ian panted as he tried to brush his brother's hand off his chest, but Adam used his other hand to replace it.

"Ian just hang on, we'll be there shortly an..." Adam was cut off but a right hook to his face making a small gash near his right eye, Adam slid on his side onto the truck bed and hit the tailgate at the end hard. Jackie tried to stand up, but felt her arm being grabbed as Ian brought her back down, she tried to break free but his grip got tighter as Ian began to sit up. Chance looked out the back window to see Adams body not moving at the end of the truck bed, he opened the window and grabbed onto Ian's shirt hearing the fabric rip slightly as he tried to tug his older brother down. Jake saw the town come up as he made his last turn, they were only a couple of blocks away from the hospital when he heard his sister scream. Jake looked over to see Chance choke holding his brother down as Jackie tried to free herself from Ian's grip, Jake looked in the rear view mirror to see Adam slowly getting up, his cut over his eye was bleeding badly as it ran down his golden fur and onto a small puddle below him. He looked around confused as gravity took its toll and pushed him more towards the end of the truck, Jackie finally got free from her brothers death grip and crawled on all fours to get to Adam. Ian thrashed about as Chance held on tightly to his neck with both arms now, Daisey scooted over so he could get a better hold, the window that separated the two started to crack as Chance's arms continued to bang on them, cutting his flesh in the process. Ian gasped for air as he clawed at Chance's arms with his own, Chance gritted his teeth slightly as he felt the pain from the cuts, Jake saw the hospital and made a sharp turn into it causing everyone to shift to their left abruptly. There was a team of doctors and nurses waiting outside with a stretcher, they knew the Ferlong family and mother so they were more than willing to assist when Anna had called them as the group left the house. The truck stopped quickly in front of the hospital, Jake held onto Daisey as he slammed on the brakes, Chance lost his grip and flew at the front window hard. Adam and Jackie flew towards their brother knocking the wind out of him during impact, causing the enraged kat to pant harder and struggle to get the two off of him. Jake checked on Chance who started to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm fine love...go help the others outside and be careful!" Chance sighed as he had his head resting on Daisey's lap, she rubbed the back of his neck fast trying to help. Jake got out of the car and saw Ian standing tall on the truck bed, Jackie and Adam lay below his feet. Ian started to get out of the truck on the right side to meet the medical personnel, they would need more help to restrain the patient, Ian's side was leaking blood as he went down to his knees gasping heavily for air. Jake unlocked the tail gate seeing Jackie cradle Adam's head on her lap, he was injured badly, Adam tried many times to get up, but was advised by Jackie to stay down. Jake saw the passenger door open and Chance get out followed by Daisey who went to the back and saw Adam's injuries before gasping and getting inside. Chance took a look and saw his brother's bloody face, Adam was starting to lose responsiveness when Daisey cupped his face to look at her, she asked the kat questions but he didn't respond to any of them. Suddenly there was a crash on the side of the truck causing it to sway a little, Ian was up against the side as Nail and Earl help his arms preventing him from escaping. Chance and Jake ran to face Ian as he started to get weaker and lose his footing, both the kats looked at one another knowing what they had to do, they balled up their fists and with a good swing connected with his chest. Ian spat out some air as he passed out in the arms of Chance's friends. The medical staff came outside with their stretcher and equipment, they placed Ian on and restrained him before bringing him inside, a nurse brought out a wheel chair for Adam as Daisey help lifted the huge kat into the chair, and she went with the Nurse as they ran inside. Jackie got out of the truck and hugged Chance crying silently, Chance held onto his sister and patted her back...none of them ever had to fight their oldest brother for any reason. He was always one not to be messed with, the fact that he was lenient didn't hide the fact he was a tank. Nail walked over to Jake making sure he was o.k., Chance glanced at his love as he nodded to Nail, then look back at Chance with worried eyes as they decided to walk inside.

3 Hours Later

Then there were 6, waiting in the quiet room large enough to be Jake's room back at his mansion, the television played the news featuring Ann Gora covering a story on the new diet milk brand. The white digital clock hung above the coffee table near the wall, it was more annoying since they couldn't see how long it would take to be a full minute. Daisey sat down reading a magazine next to Nail, Earl made some small talk with Jackie about his Enforcer life, Chance sat close to Jake rubbing his stomach as Jake purred lightly at Chance's touch on his body.

"Are you hurt?" Chance said in a low tone that could have been mistaken for a whisper.

"I'm fine, good thing we have the obstacle course to keep us in shape" Jake smiled as he looked up at Chance's blue eyes, he was still tired, the adrenaline must have been used up, now his body was relaxing once again dealing with his sores on his own body. Jake laid his head on Chance's arm, wrapping his tail around his leg. The door opened up as a nurse came inside the room with Adam in a wheelchair again, half his head was covered up, mostly around his eye wound in a diagonal wrap. The cuts and bruises on his arms were bandaged up as well, Adam's ears were low as they completely stopped, Chance got up along with Jackie to speak with the nurse. She brought them outside as Daisey knelt down next to Adam, he looked at her and gave a weak smile feeling her hand on top of his head stroking his hair. Chance closed the door behind himself as the nurse went through the papers in her clipboard.

"Your brother's will be fine. Surgery will be needed for...Ian I believe his name is, the one with the stab wound" The shekat looked at the two who nodded slowly. "Adam will need to take his medications, the doctor prescribed pain killers and a mild anti-depressant, and please don't forget to change his bandages at least twice a day" She handed the clipboard over to Jackie, she and Chance looked at the doctors notes together.

"Why does he need anti-depressants?" Jackie asked flipping through the papers for answers, she took the words right out of Chance's mouth.

"Normally a wound like this only need pain killers and time to heal, but the poor thing must have seen or experienced something shocking...he was unresponsive as we tried to communicate with him. Also, he didn't seem to respond much at all the therapist when we brought her in. The medication is a non-refill so the doctor advised it just in case. If he continues this behavior please bring him back for another examination" Chance and Jackie signed, they had an idea why Adam was so depressed as they turned around to see Jake and Daisey try to talk to him, but he didn't seem to answer, he only held onto Daisey's hand. Chance turned back around at the nurse.

"What about Ian??? Is the surgery going to affect him afterwards?"

"All my years of taking care of you Ferlong's and now I have a reason to be worried" An elderly voice said behind the nurse, she moved over and handed the clipboard for Ian to him, a short white furred Siamese kat with glasses walked over to the small group and shook hands with the siblings. "Its good to see you two are healthy as always" The doctor smiled, it was Dr. Chu, their doctor ever since they were all in middle school and their mother transferred to this hospital so it would be closer to her home. "Although I don't expect the same for Ian at the moment, he's in bad shape. I wont kitty-coat it kids, he will get surgery and it is dangerous, but I'll be running the shots during the procedure so he'll come out alive. I promise you that" Dr. Chu said finishing looking through he clipboard handing it to Jackie as she flipped through reading the file, Jackie gasped as he read his preliminary examination.

"He needs his veins and muscles repaired before he bleeds out" Chance took the clipboard looking at the notes.

"WHAT?!?!?" Chance practically yelled.

"His Kidney was missed by the blade, but the surrounding area was severely damaged by the design of the blade. We MUST restore proper blood circulation to that area" Dr. Chu said taking the clipboards in his hands and shoving them under his armpit before fixing his glasses. "Your mother is not here to permit the surgery, so I need one of you to sign the papers and give the "o.k.", we have your insurance on file so don't worry about that. But I will tell you, this is a tricky procedure so please think about your decision..." He was cut off when Chance put his paw up, Jackie held onto his other hand tightly.

"Please, do what you can. He would want the same for the rest of us" Chance said, Dr. Chu nodded and gave the clipboards to the nurse.

"Lets be off then, we shall contact you when the operation is finished. Please return to your home and try to rest some" Dr Chu said as he walked away.

"May we see Ian before he goes under??" Jackie yelled down the hallway, Dr. Chu only shook his head as the nurse wrote down onto the clipboard. The fate of their eldest brother's life was in his capable hands now, all they could do was go home and pray with their mother, she wasn't going to like the news they were about to give her.


	12. New Strands of Life Emerge

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 12: New Strands Of Life Emerge

Nail stayed back with Jake at the hospital, Jake wanted to get his check-up on his stomach like he wanted to, and since they were already in a hospital it might as well be a good time to do it. He was taken into the examination room by one of the nurses while Nail stayed in the waiting room, he bought himself a can of milk from the vending machine and took a seat on the small blue chair, after taking a sip of the brisk chilled liquid drink he placed it on the coffee table next to him. Nail placed his hands on his knees and threw his head back onto the wall behind him softly, he looked through the window in the room to see nurses and kats alike walking about doing their own thing, either working or visiting someone who was in the hospital. Ian had gone under the knife about and hour after Chance and the others had left to go home, the procedure would be a long one but Dr. Chu was positive everything would run smoothly. A nurse came into the room in black scrubs holding a tan colored folder with a few papers inside, she looked at Nail making sure his name was correct as she approached.

"Mr. Nail, we have the paperwork ready for Ian Ferlong. They need to be given to the immediate family as soon as you can" She smiled as she handed the folder to Nail, he stood up and took it, opening up to browse through quickly. The nurse turned around to leave before Nail spoke up.

"Excuse me Nurse...Ballard, there's a problem here" Nail said looking at her name tag as she turned around, staring at nail with lovely teal colored eyes to match her tanned fur.

"What would that be?" She questioned as she stood in front of the taller kat with a puzzled look, she made sure all the paperwork was right and organized before handing it out.

"I don't see your phone number on any of these sheets" Nail winked, Nurse Ballard blushed for a moment before taking the folder smiling as she took out her pen and began to write. She handed the document back to Nail as she turned around to the door again giggling to herself, she closed the door as she made her way out and back down the hallway. Nail looked down at the front folder to find her name and phone number, he smiled to himself as he sat back down and actually went through the papers, actually reading what they were. Meanwhile in the examination room, Jake was putting on his shirt as the doctor came in with his own folder and sat down on the little stool near his desk as he began to write. Jake shifted uncomfortably in his spot waiting for the doctor to say something, anything, even ask if he had a good day or not would have sufficed.

2 Hours Later

"Well Mr. Ferlong" The doctor broke the silence as he reached into his pocket and took out three medicine bottle full of pills and placed them on the desk, making sure they were the right ones. "You body will go through some changes in the next couple of month, these pills will help with the pain and transformation you'll be making. Since male kats give birth differently they will also go through different stages of physical and emotional phases. Such effects are depression, increased testosterone, some slight aggression at time but nothing too severe. Your appetite will increase along with you sleeping, so don't try to over work yourself and stay off your feet for a while during months 5-8" The doctor stood up walking over to Jake handing him the bottles, he looked down at the containers to read their names and see what color they were as the doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "Congrats, you kittens are still healthy and growing. There's nothing to worry about, but please refrain from anything like...falling off a building or saving the world, something like that" He smiled as he placed his pen cap onto his pen and left the room, Jake smiled as he stood up from the table and began to walk out, putting the containers in his pocket and placing a hand on his stomach. He reached the door and left the room walking down the hall to the nearest pay phone so he could call Chance and see ho things were back at the house, he passed the intensive care until and spotted Ian lying on one of the beds, IV tubes running down to his left arm. Jake went to the door and opened it slowly to see a nurse writing some notes down on her notebook, she looked at Jake and smiled slightly as she began to pack up her things and leave.

"He's just resting for now, visiting hours are almost over so please be quick" She said as she left the room, Jake rushed over to Ian seeing the sleeping giant rest, his eyes started to flutter as they opened up to the dim lit room, he was able to make out Jake staring down at him.

"Ian...how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore kiddo...are you ok? Is that boy ok? Are you hurr..." Ian paused as he took in a deep breath hissing at the pain he felt in his side, Jake rubbed his hand on Ian's smoothly as he talked to his Brother-In-Law.

"Ian don't worry, we're fine thanks to you. Thank you for protecting us, your the bravest person I've seen since Chance...we thought we weren't going to see you alive when we tell everyone Chance is going to be a father" Jake smiled as a tear fell from his eye, Ian struggled to lift his hand as he placed it on Jake's belly, he weakly smiled at the tom.

"That's my brother, always going at it without any rest" Ian smiled as he huffed some air to laugh, Jake smiled patting on his chest some more.

"Your mother will be happy to know your going to be ok" Jake said as he stood up cleaning his face, Ian was really tired, his eyes batted a lot before slowly falling. He felt like he and Chance did when they were drugged, weak and helpless, but they always had one another's back...the whole family did.

"Chance thought...he was right not to trust that tiger...he always had a bad feeling that came from him...and he was...right" Ian panted as his hand fell from Jake's stomach and back onto the bed, Jake grabbed the cup of water from the desk next to Ian and brought the straw to his mouth. Ian let the cool water rush down his mouth and relieve his dry mouth with the comfort of cool water. The heart monitor beeped at a normal pace when Ian finished drinking, the door opened up behind Jake as Nail came into the room and stood behind the smaller tom placing his hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Man, I'm so glad you made it. Rita would have had our asses" He smiled as he looked down on his hurt friend, Ian nodded slowly as his eyes started to drop on their own, Ian tried his best to keep them open but his body was winning the fight. Jake and Nail knew his medications were kicking in so they said their final goodbyes before leaving the room and heading out to the parking lot to Nails car. Nail opened up the passenger door as helped Jake get inside his Mazda before closing it, then venturing to the drivers side and got in himself. The car started as Jake buckled himself in, the car ride was smooth and quick on the road. "So Jake, what are you going to name your kittens??" Nail asked as he made a turn on the dirt road they took to get to the hospital before, now heading back to Rita's house. It was going on 8pm when they left the hospital; most of the guests should have left by now with their filled stomachs and evening of memories and jokes to ease them to sleep tonight. Jake just stared out the window thinking about today's events, if Ian hadn't been there to help them Cliff would have gotten to them for sure, Cliff wasn't one to carry around a weapon though, he never did before when they were going out. Jake noticed they had arrived back at the house, most if not all the cars from the other guests have gone already, the only ones left were from the siblings, Chance and Jake's truck, Daisey's car and then Nail and Earls own personal vehicles in the driveway. Both Jake and Nail got out at the same time; Jake remembered he needed to take his medications as soon as he could so he wouldn't be in so much pain when his body would adjust to the infant inside of him. They walked up the small steps and reached the door, Nail held the door open for Jake, smiling he went inside to see the gang in the living room either pacing the floor or sitting down. They all looked at the two and rushed over to them asking numerous questions about Ian's health status, Rita just sat on the couch with a tissue in her hand. Her eyes were puffy red and tear stains on her fur were noticeable by the look, she had to be strong in front of the other guests but when they all left Chance and Jackie broke it down to their mother, who cried for her hurt son on the spot. Nail went over to Rita and gave her the good news so everyone could hear, they all cheered with one another and gave hugs in joy, Rita hugged onto Nail's arm as she sobbed into his fur. Chance gave a sigh of relief as he looked around the room, his brother Adam was sitting on the reclining chair with Daisey sitting at the arm patting Adam on the shoulder; he turned to her and held her hand smiling back. Jake made his way through the other kats and gave his mate a hug, basking in the warm embrace, Nail handed the folder to Rita as she scanned through the papers with all the information on the surgery

"Jake" Chance whispered as he sniffed the air, he felt Jake's arms wrap around his body tight crossing at his shoulder blades. He looked down to see his mate nuzzling his chest and purring, his tail swinging slowly from left to right on the ground, Chance pulled Jake off a bit and looked into his eyes. "So beautiful" He said, Jake took Chance's hand and lead them upstairs away from the others, they didn't seem to notice that they went missing. Jake lead them down the hall and into the room he was dragged into earlier when Ian was fighting Cliff, Chance was the first one to enter as Jake followed close behind shutting the door behind him, locking it as well. Still the two toms could hear the chatting coming from downstairs from the family, Chance turned to see Jake leaning against the door.

"Chance" Jake smiled as he went over to his lover and planted a kiss on his lips, standing on his toes to reach his face as he placed his hands on Chance's chest. The burly kat held his hands on Jake's waist and brought him closer to his body, his kisses became more lustful and demanding as he explored ever inch of Jake's mouth with his tongue. It's been so long since he's touched Jake any way, both of them were still recovering and longing for one another's company. Chance lifted Jake up in the air when he reached down and grabbed his inner legs, the light cat wrapped his arms around Chance's neck as his body was pushed against the wall, he continued to make out with his lover grinding into his crouch with his as Chance's body held Jake in place. Jake surrendered his body to his lover and his hormones shot through the roof with lust for him, he needed Chance to be inside his very essence and complete him once again. Chance's thrusts got more powerful on Jake as he maneuvered his right hand underneath Jake's shorts creeping up his boxers until it found the treasure it sought. Jake gasped breaking their kiss, Chance continued to massage Jake's member getting it stiff and erect, he made a trail of kissed along his neck nipping at the fur a little bit feeling Jake's body shiver in delight.

"Yes Chance...please" Jake begged arching his back in delight, Chance placed his mate on his feet and pulled down his shorts swiftly hitting the ground, Jake lifted his feet on each hole to be rid of his piece of clothing. Chance turned Jake around having his bottom face Chance's body, Chance fell to his knees as he came close to Jake's entrance and began to lather it with his moist tongue. He dug deep in his hole to lather his mate, his wounds healed from Chance's last violent assault, but now they both needed one another for their needs, their greed and desires. Chance stood up slowly, his now throbbing erection at full length and girth ready to enter his mate, come leaked slowly from the slit of his head, it shinned as the small trail of his love juice trickled down his shaft. Holding his hands on Jake's sides, Chance entered his mate slowly and with expert knowledge of his mate's hold, tight and slick from his saliva from his foreplay earlier.

"Jake, it been so long grunts ...I want you so badly, uhhhhh...KATS ALIVE!!!!!!" Chance screamed biting into Jake's neck trying to muffle the sound, he reached around and stroked Jake's member as he pumped himself deeper and faster. Jake placed his hands on the wall holding their place as Chance pounded him, he was sore in his bottom since it had been such a long time after Chance raped him. About a month and a half without mating drove them mad with lust, they wanted one another but needed to heal emotionally and physically. Jake moaned as he felt his toes and fingers curl where they were, his own pants and moans covered by Chance's breathing and grunts as he rammed over and over inside his mate. Chance moved his left hand to Jakes mouth, inserting a finger inside the warm wetness of his lovers saliva, so slippery and wet as he played with his tongue, Jake bit down slightly on his fingers and sucked smoothly. The yellow tabby felt a shiver of pleasure up his spine as he inserted himself fully inside of Jake, howling softly as his hip bucked against Jake's and leaning his head back in the air. Jake gasped as he came on Chance's hand and projected his seed off the wall, the friction created by Chance's thrusts and stroke of his hand drove Jake off the edge as he mentally melted into the sensation. The large kat leaned his head on the back on Jake's neck as he huffed his air like it was a narcotic, slowly he slip Jake back down to the floor removing his member from Jake's entrance, the smaller tom had trouble standing when his feet touched the hardwood, but thanks to Chance's hands on his thighs he balanced himself. Jake turned around and gave his mate a hug and nuzzled his fur.

"Chance pant, pant you gotta be more gentle next time, you might hurt your kittens" Jake said catching his breath, he could feel his mate's hand caress his backside and spine slowly as he purrs vibrated throughout his body and onto Jake's.

"I would never hurt you or our babies Jake. I promise that until the day I die" Chance replied, he looked down on Jake and planted a kiss on his lips before getting dressed again to head downstairs, Jake did the same pulling his pants back up and buttoning the fabric up. They smiled at one another as they left the room and ventured on downstairs, it was like the others didn't notice they had left, they were still chatting and now having some coffee. Jake made his way through Nail and Jackie to plant a seat next to Rita on the couch, the jingle of his pills in the bottles reminded him he needed to be taking them A.S.A.P. He took one of them out and popped it open, a small blue jell like capsule flew out onto his open palm as he cupped it to his mouth and let his saliva and tongue help it along down his throat. Rita looked at the bottle for a moment.

"What's that for Jake?" Rita asked placing he cup back on the table in front of her, she had stopped crying for her son a while ago but her fur still looked wet with tear streaks stained on her face. She twitched her nose as she took the bottle from his hand softly to read the name of the medication; she had never seen anything like it before as she adjusted her reading glasses.

"Oh...well ummmm, Chance and I are going to have kittens and...that's going to help me develop my body for the birth" Jake didn't realize he was talking a little louder than normal conversation tone, he turned back to catch a stare from Chance when he noticed the other family members and friends looking at him with wide eyes, the at Chance who was clueless on what to say. Daisey walked over to her brother and placed her palm on his stomach, causing Jake to smile at the touch.

"Big brother, are you...you?"

"Pregnant? Yes Daisey I am" Jake smiled as he patted her hand that rubbed his stomach, he couldn't stop smiling at what he just said to her. Rita smiled and hugged her Son-In-Law tightly against her body. Nail went over to Chance's side and patted his friend on the back smiling like a clown would have; Adam slowly got up form his spot and joined the two.

"Congrats Chance" Adam said as he went to give his brother a hug, he was weak from the medication that was given to him earlier, but he was excited to hear the good news.

"What's the matter? Cant keep "The Monster" in your pants?" Nail laughed punching his friend in the shoulder, Chance just smiled and blushed at them both. Earl was talking to Jake about the possibilities of a male tom getting knocked up, so Rita had to literally give a lecture on how it all goes down. Daisey removed her hand form Jake's stomach and hugged her sibling, she let go and stood up to pat his head and smooth out his hair.

"You're so lucky Jake, I can't wait to see mom and dad's reactions towards this news"

"Well I'm sure they'll be shocked, that's for certain" Jake purred as her fingers ran through his hair softly scratching the scalp in between his ears, her nails reached spots he couldn't get to before. Chance looked at his lover, his ears lowed as his sister worked her magic on him, his eyes closed as a smile crept upon his face, he looked absolutely adorable in Chance's eyes as he always did when they were together. Sooner than they all expected morning came upon the group, the clock struck on the 2nd hour as they heard its chimes echo across the house, the siblings were familiar with their old grandfather clock that sat in the living room ever since they were kittens themselves. Earl stretched his arms above his head as he yawned, forgetting to cover his mouth.

"We should head off then, we'll be sure to visit Ian as much as possible Rita" He started to stand straight as he looked at Nail who nodded back at the kat, he grabbed his car keys from his pocket and twirled it around his index finger a couple of times before catching the set of keys with his palm. Jake gave a final hug to Rita before getting help from Daisey to stand, the medication was starting to kick in some helping his body relax for sleep. Chance went to his lovers side as Jake gave one of those cute kat yawns, his fur stuck out as his mouth opened wide to show his shiny white teeth, his tongue curling in its spot. Rita stood up and kissed Chance on the cheek as they all started to walk out of their cars, Daisey followed behind until she felt a hand grab her wrist; Adam stood behind her and looked down at the mixed furred shekat smiling.

"So...uh Daisey...would you like to catch a movie sometime? Or maybe grab some coffee?" The golden colored kat blushed having his other hand in his pocket fumbling with some spare change; he was feeling the gash on his eye pulsating from the pain now but smiled as he looked into her lovely amber eyes, just like Jake's. Daisey smiled as she turned to face the tall and muscular kat taking out a shred of paper and pen from her small purse, writing her number down placing a little heart above the "i" in her name. She handed it to Adam and ventured out of the house to realize she was the last one there besides Jackie and Anna, she bid them farewell as she got inside her car and left towards her parent's house.

Back At The Garage

Chance laid in his bed wearing only his black boxer-briefs, it was a hot morning as he kicked off his sheets, the mist outside rose from the ground of the junkyard as the dark skies became lighter like aqua blue, the sun began to rise from the ground illuminating the earth once again. He could hear the door of his room open up as the burly tom turned his head to see the love of his life walking in slowly in his nighttime outfit, Chance leaned to his side facing Jake as the chocolate colored tom walked towards the bed and getting in with Chance. He planted a kiss on his lips that seemed to last a lifetime in their minds, eventually the kiss broke as Jake leaned on his own side facing Chance, both their tails locking together in the air, Chance wrapped his large arm over Jake's waist bringing him closer to his body, purring at the heat produced from his lover. Both kats drifted to sleep together, the sun rose lighting up the room clearly as their alarm clock rang loud. usually around 8am they get up to prepare for work with their breakfast and personal cleaning techniques, but today was a day of rest for them both, outside of the house adn posed on the garage was a sign written crudely and without patience.

"Closed Today"


	13. Cold Shoulder

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 13: Cold Shoulder

The summer season passed by like a breeze, many memories taken with Jake and Chance as spent time with one another, friends and family alike. Many of their photographs now stored in their scrapbooks underneath the television set in the living room, about 3 books worth of photos were stacked one on top of the other. The winter weather was upon them, blowing winters cold wind their way as the snow started to fall sticking to the ground piling up slowly, the SWAT Kats were called upon as usual when a psycho threatened the city and its citizens, but as always they were they to thwart any evil plans they had. Jake's kittens were developing nicely, and so was his body. His stomach was now a decent plump size, an "orb of love" inside of him as Chance put it, it took a lot of energy for him to do a lot of things that would seem easy to other kats, but they never had to go through pregnancy like Jake did, it was mid December as the kats strolled about the mall of MegaKat City, a large 4 story complex full of shops and attractions for the shoppers, Chance had on his blue denim jeans and a gray sweater along with a white scarf that hung from his shoulders, Jake had to start wearing Chance's clothes to cover up his stomach. His orange sweater trailed past his hands a little bit but fit unusually snuggle Jake though, his blue pants sagged at his heal some cutting and ripping the fabric.

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!!" Chance smiled as he shook Jake by the shoulders walking behind the smaller kat, Jake tried to balance himself when he let go but found it quite hard. Chance hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on top of Jake's head.

"You can be such a kitten sometimes, you know that?" Jake smiled as he continued to walk towards the elevator, it wasn't as crowded as Jake though it would be, but he always liked to go shopping for gifts early in the season. They reached the elevator to get down to the second floor of the mall, Jake leaned against the glass window that let the shoppers view the mall from inside the lift, in the center was the large food court with a buffet of food choices for the hungry kats. Jake looked out onto the other shoppers in the food court and though he saw someone he knew was familiar, but couldn't get a clear image of her from his view, the elevator stopped as the doors opened and Chance grabbed onto Jake's wrist spinning him around and dragging him out of the lift. "Chance, can we please find a bench or something to sit down for a bit? We've been here for hours and got enough things for the family, what more do we need?" Jake panted as their walking pace quickened into a power walk, Jake's thighs were sore and burning from their stride. Chance looked back at his mate.

"We'll, I just wanna check a few things out before we leave, o.k. love?" Chance said as he slowed his walking and went inside a clothing store, Jake saw a bench outside next to the railing, he freed himself from Chance's grip and walked on over to his desired destination.

"I'll wait out here while you finish up shopping Chance, I'm beat" Jake said as he sank down onto the cushions of the bench, he liked that this mall had better chairs and benches that didn't irritate your bottom or made you uncomfortable after a while, these seats were nice and cozey to a kat. Chance smiled as he nodded and went inside the store, he was looking for a particular gift to give to Jake, something special and something he knew Jake would like more than anything. Chance already bought the crib and baby clothing for their kittens with the help from Mr. Clawson, they found out around late September it was going to be a litter of kittens, which brought Chance so much joy. It didn't matter much to Jake, as long as Chance and he could raise the kittens that was all he really wanted, to have a family and be together. Chance combed through the products trying to find something for Jake, he had already purchased some clothing and shoes for his love, not to mention a very expensive necklace from the jewelers, but Chance made sure to hide that somewhere special in the house before shopping with his love. The cream colored kat saw some cologne on sale by the ounce, he sniffed some and like a couple but didn't get really into their scents. There was a tall blue bottle, about the height of a water bottle that caught his eye, Chance picked it up and sprayed it on his wrist. He read the name of the brand.

"Deep?" Chance took a sniff, his ears slowly perked up in the air as he continued so sniff his arm, he was in love with this cologne and it would be perfect for Jake. Chance's tail twirled around like a helicopters blades behind him as he sniffed some more. "This stuff is amazing!! This is what I'll get for him" Chance said as he found the largest container of the cologne in a box and went to the cash register to purchase it, the nice male worker bagged it with a smile and handed the product to Chance.

"Good Choice sir, have a good one" He said waving to Chance as he left.

"Thanks, you too buddy" Chance replied as he left the store and saw Jake rubbing his stomach on the bench looking down at it, he stood over his lover watching him look right back up at Chance smiling. "How are you doing?"

"They've been kicking a lot lately, I think they're hungry...so am I" Jake winced as he felt another kick from the inside, Chance helped Jake up to his feet as they went back to the elevator. Once they got to the bottom floor Jake grabbed a seat at one of the tables, his bottom slowly touched the metal seat as he laid back onto the frame, Chance was carrying all the bags of gifts they bought; Jake felt like his arms were about to fall off from his shoulders. A couple of kats started to walk towards the two, it was Adam and Daisey holding hands as they stopped at the table.

"Hiya guys!" Adam gave his brother a hug in delight, Chance returned his affections and gave his brother a slight noogie on the head. Daisey scooted over to her older brother and gave him a hug as well, kissing him on the cheek. "How have you guys been lately?"

"Just fine, we're FINALLY done shopping for you picky kats" Jake stuck his tongue out, Daisey slapped him on the shoulder smiling as Jake laughed.

"What about you two? By the way you were holding her hand there Adam, I would wager you young kats are dating or something" Chance laughed patting his little brother on the back, Adam only blushed along with Daisey and that's when they caught on. "Adam you dog, when did this happen?"

"Yeah you two, spill! Especially you Daisey" Jake held his sisters hand as she sat down at the chair next to him, the others took a seat as well, Adam was finishing up his beverage he had in his hand.

"Well, a couple months back at that cookout when Ian got hurt, Adam asked me for my phone number and I gave it to him. I had a thing for him back then and so I went for it. We've been dating for a while now, sorry we haven't told you two but you're always so busy with work and all" Daisey explained, Jake and Chance looked at one another for a moment, their SWAT Kat adventures kept them busy for most of the summertime, either with stopping a villian or testing out new upgrades on the TurboKat's engines or weapons. Daisey put her paw on Jake's bloated stomach. "Will it be soon Jake??

"Almost, don't worry I'll keep the family informed" Jake smiled, he winced and bent over in some pain as the kitten kicked again. Jake placed his hands on his own stomach as Chance went to his side, he took out his medication and gave it to his love, who swallowed the chalky pill dry without hesitation.

"Well it looks like it wants to come out now" Adam laughed, he threw his empty can in a trash can next to him and came back to the table. Chance went over to get something for Jake to eat as Daisey got up and held onto Adam's hand again, they had to leave and do some shopping of their own today as they left Jake saying their goodbyes. Jake looked in the distance and saw Chance in line for some pizza, Jake could have eaten about 12 at the moment, his hunger increased a lot during the months, he would sometimes have to have midnight snacks that would make Chance go to the store the next morning for new food. Jake really did feel bad about having to stay home on missions and always eating everything in sight, he couldn't even help out in the garage anymore; Chance had to kick him out because he couldn't stand up a lot, his love was doing so much work with keeping Jake healthy and well nourished. But Chance was feeling stressed too, his appetite and sleep have been lost some days and he always seems to be working on something to keep him busy around the house or the subbasement. Missions were hard on him too since he did them solo, he would come home sometimes bruised and cut up, or he would fall asleep in the TurboKat once it landed. He crashed in the back of the hanger once and it felt like an explosion in Jake's room, Jake had to go wake his mate up to show him what happened, Chance cursed under his breath with bloodshot eyes as he got out of the jet and looked at the damage. He was fussy that whole week, so Jake didn't bother him much, or tried not too unless he needed his help. Jake stopped staring off in the distance as Chance came back to the table with two trays of food, Jake's portions were tripled as food almost fell off their plates on the edges of the tray. Jake looked at Chance's tray, it was weird that he only grabbed a small salad and some chips, Jake looked into his eyes but Chance didn't return his stare, he just started to chow down on what he called a meal and kept to himself looking lifeless and bothered by something. Jake scooted his chair closer to Chance, making a loud sound on the floor that echoed in the food court, but no one paid attention to it...not even Chance. Jake was now side by side with his mate as they had their backs to the other tables and picked up his fork to poke Chance's hand, the plastic prongs didn't awake him from his daydreaming though. Jake looked at Chance's face, so blank and yet so tired as his eyes continued to shut on their own, he tried to keep them up the best he could but gravity was not his friend ever. He didn't even realize that he basically finished his food within five minutes of getting to the table, he only moved around the two small tomatoes in his salad bowl along with small shreds of lettuce that he missed when he gobbled down his food. Jake finished his pizza and cleaned his mouth off with his napkin, he looked at his ice-cream cup and removed the lid as he grabbed for the spoon and got a small amount of vanilla on the utensil. Slowly he moved it near Chance's mouth, but he only closed his mouth letting the cold treat touch his lips, Chance turned his head slightly as he closed his eyes. Indeed he was tired, all of his energy had been spent, Jake though Chance was full of it earlier during shopping, but time eventually got a hold of the poor kat.

"Chance..." Jake said lowering the spoon back inside the cup and letting it sit there standing tall like a statue, he placed his left hand under Chance's chin and turned his face towards himself, they were staring at one another now. "Whats wrong Chance? You were so full of life earlier, now you're like a zombie or something...talk to me" Jake looked into his deep blue eyes, red lines covered his once pearly white eyes.

"Just thinking on what to get now Jake, there's nothing to worry about" Chance lied trying to turn his head and be released from Jake's hand, but it only held on tighter as he was still facing Jake who held his hand with his free paw. He wasn't going to let go until Chance answered him.

"You're lying Chance, I'm your mate and you should trust me to be there for you, no matter what's wrong with you" Jake said, Chance turned his head hard making Jake let go of his chin suddenly, Jake's hand was brushed off by Chance's other hand as he picked up both trays and stood up.

"Its nothing Jake, just leave it at that" Chance said as he yawned softly tipping the trays over a bit, the ice-cream up fell on the floor making a small mess, Chance opened one of his eyes to look at the small spill. His ears lowered and his tail stopped moving, Jake heard a small groan from under Chance's breath as he just went to the garbage bin, Jake got up and knelt down on the floor to clean up the mess and place the cup on the table. Chance came back about to pick up the bags until Jake stood up and grabbed the bags before he could, he started to walk towards the exit wobbling as he walked. "Jake, you're not suppose to be lifting anything heavy. Give me those" Chance followed his lover out to the truck; the wind blew hard and stung their faces like a thousand paper cuts. Chance wrapped his scarf around his neck as he saw Jake put the bags into the truck already and go into the driver's seat buckling himself in. Chance just went to the passenger side of the truck and got in, rubbing his arms to generate some heat and friction in his clothes. "You're not suppose to be driving either" Chance's breaths were covered up by his shivering.

"I can handle myself thank you, and besides we're going to get you home and into bed" Jake said as he started the truck, turning on the heat as they got out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Yeah, like you handled yourself with Cliff..." Chance stopped himself, he just realize what he said as he shut his eyes tight and looked over at Jake who was still driving, the snow made it a little hard to see so he had to squint. Jake sighed as he leaned back on the cushion seat and shook his head slowly.

"That was uncalled for" Jake whispered, Chance just looked out the window lowering his ears again, he fastened himself in the car and crossed his arms, leaning against the door. The arrived after a short while and Jake was the first one out of the house with the bags, Chance got out seeing his love wobble in the snow and chuckled to himself for a minute before walking to the door. The snow stopped but it was still freezing outside, Chance's feet were wet as he stepping into the house and closed the door behind himself taking his scarf off simultaneously. He went upstairs into his room to change out of his wet shirt, the house was warm and comfortable to the kats after they left the heat on when the left on their shopping adventure, he opened his door to see Jake making his bed and fluffing his pillow. Chance didn't want anything done to his room right now, he liked it as it was.

"Jake...what are you doing?!?!?!" He rushed over to his bed and snatched the pillow from Jake's hands, brushing it off with the back of his own hand and blindly tossing it on the bed not caring where it landed. Jake looked up at Chance getting angry.

"I was making your bed because its time you got a good night's sleep" Jake snapped back, Chance started to get angry as he clenched his fists together at his sides.

"I'll sleep when I'm good and ready to"

"Chance, you were practically falling asleep in the mall, not to mention this moody attitude of yours...it's like your bi-polar or something"

"If I say I'm fine then I"M FINE" Chance yelled as he went to his closet to find another shirt to put on, he removed his sweater and tossed it on the ground before looking for a new one. "Let me just take care of everything, alright? I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, working yourself to death Chance. You have to relax now and then or you'll burn out!" Jake said walking towards the closet, Chance only moved away as he rubbed the back of his neck huffing angrily.

"Just drop it" Chance whispered.

"You're not eating enough, you're losing weight rapidly..."

"Stop it" He repeated.

"You're not paying attention to what you're doing sometimes and make mistakes..." Jake continued sticking up a finger every time he listed something.

"Knock it off Jake" Let out of his rapid breathing.

"You're getting irritable at everyone..."

"Don't push me Jake..." Growled hard, gritting his teeth.

"And your becoming distant...Chance I..." Jake was cut off when Chance yelled loud flexing his muscles, picking up one of the night lamps that sat on his nightstand next to his bed and launching it to the wall. It shattered into pieces, the glass and the bulb all together scattered about the floor. The only light left was the ceiling fan light that gave them energy they needed to see in the dark, Jake took to steps back after returning his gaze on Chance. Chance stood where he was panting heavily as he head towards the door, Jake followed close behind. "Where are you going??"

"Leave me alone Jake, o.k.?" Chance said as he grabbed the keys to the truck from the kitchen, then walked to the front door only to be blocked by his mate standing there arms extended in the air like a traffic bar. "Do you honestly think you can stop me? Heh, don't make me laugh Jake" Chance snorted as he moved towards Jake, he placed his hand on the smaller toms shoulder and shoved him to the wall before grabbing the door handle and stepping out into the cold. Jake just leaned against the wall and sighed to himself, his head lowered as he sniffed the cool crisp air then entered their house.

"No" Jake sighed to himself, he felt so weak and helpless when the fact of the matter was...that he is. With the kittens growing he's missed out on so much exercising and training, he would be in no condition to hold off anyone, not even his own mate if his life depended on it. Jake locked the door to the house and turned off all the lights, he made his way up to his room and entered the dark loneliness as he shut the door behind himself.

Kim's Bar

Chance entered the pub seeing the large crowd of kats there tonight, some were drunk and others were already passed out where ever they sat at. Chance walked up to the bar and grabbed an empty seat next to a couple of shekats who were talking to one another, Chance looked their way for a moment until he saw Kim come out from the back of the kitchen with a tray of clean mugs for the customers, she saw Chance at the bar and stood in front of him placing the mugs in their appropriate places.

"Chance! What brings you here on a cold night like this?" She smiled as she finished her job and began to wipe down the bar of any liquids. Chance gave a weak smile and brought out his wallet to pull out a $50 bill and slid it on the polished wood in front of them.

"Just need to be alone right now, keep the drinks coming until this is done hun" Chance said as he held his hand on his forehead, he leaned his elbow on the bar to have support for his limb, Kim looked at the kat and slowly took the bill before putting it in the cash register. She took out a sheet of paper and pen for his tab, she made sure to write his usual drink down that he always had. "No, this time get me something strong...for the whole night" Chance moaned as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"What's the matter big guy? Having troubles in your life?"

"Just need to drink some of them out, that's all" Chance said, Kim patted his arm and went to get him some shots of 99 Apples as a starter, those had a high proof of alcohol in them and would hit Chance right away. She brought back three small but tall shot glasses and placed them in front of Chance, he took one and quickly downed it, feeling the after burn in his throat as his body tensed up for the effect of the liquor, it was tasty but strong. He grabbed his second one and repeated the action, harshly placing the empty glass back onto the bar ledge lowering his head as his body got another round from the drink. Chance was panting, he didn't think it was going to be this strong on him, he's a safe drinker and knows his limits but tonight he didn't want to have a one. The stress he was dealing with got to him hard and he's said things he shouldn't have, done things he's regret and want to take back but knew he couldn't. He remembered how he treated his mate before he left and closed his eyes tight before grabbing onto the third shot glass and quickly swallowing the contents, hissing at the sharp sting it made. The shekats glanced over at the handsome tabby and snickered to one another batting their eyes at the burly kat, his muscles showed through his wet shirt and they all loved it. One of the shekats, a tall blond furred kat herself strolled over to the other side of Chance and leaned on him making body contact as she brushed her shoulder on his arm.

"Hey handsome, my name it Rebecca. Would you like another drink?"

"I'll make due on my own thanks" Chance replied as he caught a glance at the female, she looked cute and maybe Chance could have seen talking with her to be enjoyable, but he wasn't in the mood right now.

"Well, let me get us some nice drinks anyways, as a act of kindness then" Rebecca smiled as she made an order to another bar tender for 2 Long Island Ice-Teas, they came after five minutes of waiting. The long glass were placed in front of the two, Chance didn't feel like making an argument so he thanked the woman and began to sip on the cool refreshing drink, he thought it tasted pretty good. Later in the night Chance was declared by the other customers as boarder line drunk, he's speech slurred and he was talking real loud as the shekats surrounded him rubbing his back and arms, his tab ran out about an hour ago but they kept on buying him drinks. The bar was packed tonight, it was only 11pm and kats were pouring in for some fun and drinking. At the entrance Ian came into the bar, his blue pants were stiff from the wind and his leather jacket dripped water, it began to snow again outside. He took off his coat showing his green shirt underneath and walked on into the bar, Kim waved him over with a smile.

"Ian, my my you've grown so much. What new?"

"Just gonna have a drink or two, it has been a while hasn't it Kim?" Ian smiled leaning over the bar and giving the shekat a hug.

"We'll Chance is all the way in the back of the isle, he came in looking real down and now his tabs out, but some nice girls are paying for his drinks."

"Well I'm sure Chance can handle a drink or two, besides that he's a natural born charmer like the rest of his siblings" Ian laughed, Kim reached into her pocket and took out the tab sheet for Chance and handed it to Ian. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the list of drinks he ordered over the past hour and a half, he looked at the list and was surprised; Chance hardly ordered any of these drinks. He's usually a beer or two, maybe a couple of shots...but not all of this. "Is he still drinking?" Ian asked as he stood tall in front of the bar.

"Those girls have been paying for his drinks for about a 45 minutes now" Kim pointed to the back of the bar, Ian could see over the other kats thanks to his height an saw a small circle of shekats at the end. "I think they want something more than his attention" Kim sighed as she poured some beer into a mug filling it to the top until the foam started to flow out.

"I'll go get him then, excuse me" With that, Ian started to make his way to the end of the pub, it was a crowded inside so he had to squeeze past some kats who were walking and standing in the isle. Some of the kats gave Ian a mean look as he passed them, they were probably envious that he was much taller and more built than most of them were, their dates just laughed or smiled at the kat. Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pants, he stopped for a minute to get it out, he looked at the screen and saw it was the garage.

"Must be Jake" Ian thought as he flipped his phone open. "Jake?"

"Ian? Hi, where are you?? Sounds kind of loud" Jake had to yell into the phone so Ian could hear him, the drunken talking and laughing of the kats did make it seem like he was a concert, not to mention the music coming from the juke box was higher than normal and got louder in the middle of the pub.

"I'm fine, I'm at Kim's bar. Chance is here and I'm gonna talk to him for a bit"

"He's there?!?!" Jake yelled. "I've been calling all the Furlongs and his friends to see where he ran off to"

"Ran off to?" Ian saw an empty seat at the bar and quickly sat down, closing his other ear with his free finger as he listened closely.

"He's tired Ian...and something was bothering him earlier. I tried to talk to him but he kept on pushing me away, he hasn't eaten well lately or had a good nights rest in weeks. He lashed out at me before heading out the door a while ago and I didn't want to make him more upset, but he's been out for a long time without calling, and he usually calls by now" Jake was pacing the kitchen floor twirling the cord on the phone around his finger, he was worried for his mate badly. "Please, ask him to come home"

"I'll see what I can do, don't worry Jake" With that Ian closed his phone and got up again to head towards Chance, he finally made it to the end of the bar and tapped his brother on the shoulder, he didn't respond as he just stared off into the distance once again, the shekats continued to massage his body giggling and laughing at one another. "Excuse me ladies, I need to speak with him for a moment"

"Sure, we're done our "hands" on studying anyways. Thanks for helping us studly" Rebecca laughed as they gathered their purses.

"What do you mean?"

"We're therapeutic back specialists at the community college in the city, we needed to find someone who looked like they needed a good upper body massage and he was perfect when we saw him enter the bar." The shekats gathered their things and left, Ian couldn't help himself and laughed underneath his breath, he sat in the stool next to his brother, Chance looked over to see his eldest brother looking down at him. He felt somewhat ashamed as he raised his glass to his mouth, he didn't realize the contents were pouring out of the glass and onto the bar until his pants got wet at the leg. Ian quickly took the cup from his hand and placed it on the bar.

"What's the matter Chance? Can't hold your alcohol?"

"L.l.l.l.eave em me alonnnnne Ian" Chance stuttered out, his ears lowered as he covered his face with his hands.

"You know I'm only joking brother, now what's eating you?" Ian patted Chance on the back, only to be brushed off as Chance stood up quickly, holding his arms at his side trying to balance himself. He was on the verge of falling over, had it not been for his tail holding onto the bar stool to help, Chance started to make his way to the door, pushing with his shoulders past anyone who got in his way, he knocking into a biker who dropped his mug on the floor smashing the glass.

"Watch where your going faggot" He yelled, Chance stopped in his tracks as he stood up and turned around to meet the eyes of an angry red kat. His nostrils flared as his breathing became erratic.

"I don't like your tone pal" Chance said clenching his fists hard.

"Deal with it bitch" With a hard shove on the chest by the biker, Chance fell backwards onto the floor hitting his head. He stumbled to get up quickly but was kicked back down again and again. Ian got up and went to Chance's side helping him up, only to be pushed away by the younger kat as he lunged for the biker and pinned him to the ground choking him with his hands. The small crowd gasped as the two fought, Ian scooped his arms underneath Chance's and pulled him off the biker, dragging his enraged brother out of the bar. Yelling and laughing came from inside, but it was muffled by the cold whistling wind that blew outside, Chance struggled to get free of Ian's grasp, he finally managed to get loose only to stumble onto the snow below him. The cream colored kat shivered on the ground as the snow melted into his fur and clothing, he tried several times to get up but continued to slip and fell down again and again. Ian was about to help him up when he could hear some faint crying coming from his brother as Chance held his body up by his arms and looked at the gray and blue sky, tears flowed down the side of his face. Ian knelt next to his brother and put his arm under his shoulder and lifted him off from the ground, Chance stood sideways as they walked to Ian's car. Ian got Chance in first before going to the driver's seat to start the engines.

"I'm scared...of what's to come Ian" Chance said, eyes half way closed as he spoke. "I don't know how to deal with all this stress, I want to sleep but cant, eat more but my stomach feels full...I cant even make love to Jake because he's pregnant. I have so much work to do around the garage and the house, I just can't do it all...I'm just one kat!"

"Drinking wont help anything Chance and you know that"

"I just wanted to escape for one night, just one night" Cried leaning back in his seat as he felt the heat fill the car warming their bodies. Ian rubbed the top of Chance's head and began to drive off.

"One night or a million, it wont change a thing brother, this stress will go away sooner than later. You just have to do what you can and not do what people expect. I know Jake doesn't want you to exert yourself to hospital standards, does he?" Chance shook his head, he remembered how he shoved Jake out from his path before he left the house.

"I know, and I'm sorry...oh Jake" Chance's head was spinning as it finally leaned on the window of the car as he blacked out.


	14. Explanation and Expectations

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 14: Explanations and Expectations

Jake sat in the dark living room watching some news, it was the only thing he felt like watching after making his call to Ian and finding out Chance was at Kim's bar downtown. He would have thought Chance to usually go to his mothers or friends house to unwind and relax, but then again he is friends with the owners of the bar and it did come with its own advantages. The chocolate shaded kat leaned back on the couch with a blanket covering his legs and feet, the fuzz from the blanket ran in between his toes and space between his legs providing heat and soft comfort. Jake had a glass of wine on the coffee table in front of the couch, he was still allowed to drink as long as it didn't have a high percentage, so the frequent red wine was good here and there. Jake was thinking back on what happened earlier in Chance's room when he made his love angry to yell and break the lamp, he had spent about a half hour cleaning up the mess, with his stomach plump and round as it was bending over to scoop the shards of glass into the dustpan made it more tricky than expected. After cleaning the mess Jake went downstairs to dispose of the shards and back to the living room where he made his numerous calls to see where his love had gone to. Picking up the bottled neck glass Jake brought it to his lips and let the velvet colored liquid into his mouth and slide down his throat, he was accustomed to the taste of wine being from a wealthy family and having the stuff at special events, so the slight bitter after taste didn't bother him at all. He placed the half glass of wine back on the coffee table before nuzzling his body back on the couch looking at the clock in the living room, it was almost midnight and still Chance's hadn't called, or Ian. before you There was a knocking at the front door, without hesitation the tom lept off from the couch and hurried towards the door to open it, Kyle stood there in the blowing wind holding something in his hands, his mouth was covered up by his scarf as the trail ends blew along with his clothing.

"Kyle?!?! Come in quickly before you turn into a Katsickle" Jake said leading the younger kat inside the house and shutting the door when he was fully in. The snow piled up high on the ground, more than before when they had returned from the mall earlier that day.

"Sorry for stopping by so late, but I wanted to talk with you about something Jake" Kyle said slowly taking off his scarf with his free hand, he and Jake had become real close friends since the cookout. Kyle moved in with Jake's family and they helped him on his feet to support himself and not rely on Cliff anymore, he was able to help out Mr. Clawson with his business and make money on his own during the summer time. Now he was enrolled in the community college in the city studying Criminal Justice with kats his age and older, but he still keeps in close contact with Jake whenever he needs someone to talk to. Kyle placed his scarf on the metal hanger as he walked to the living room with Jake, holding a box in his right hand as they both took a seat on the couch, Jake took out a spare glass and poured his friend some wine. "Thanks, I wont be long I'm afraid, gotta finish some papers before the holiday. But I wanted to stop by and give you and Chance an early Christmas present" Kyle said extending his hand and giving the box to Jake, he took the small container after placing his glass on the counter.

"You really didn't have to Kyle, your presence is enough of a gift to know your alive and healthy"

"But its because of your help and generosity of your family that I'm here today. I just though this small token of my gratitude would help" Jake slowly opened the white box and gazed upon the glass ornament inside. It was the Cross of Christ with a fine cut diamond in the center and on the ends of the cross. "I know how much of a holy person Chance is, so I thought this might brighten up your Christmas tree when you guys put it up" Kyle took a sip from his glass, wincing a bit at the after taste of the fine mixture of alcohol and fruit. "I could never get use to that" He smiled. Jake continued to marvel at the design of the ornament before placing it back in the box and giving his friend a big hug.

"I'm sure Chance will love it when he sees it" Both kats raised their glassed and toasted to the season before finishing their drinks, Kyle stood up and started to head out the door, Jake followed close behind. "I'll give you and the parents a call on Christmas" Jake smiled as Kyle opened the door after waving his friend goodbye, then retreating into the blistering cold wind once again and making his way across the frozen land of snow in the junkyard to his car. Jake stood in the doorway watching as his friend left out into the foggy winter night, disappearing in an instant as the snow and wind devoured his vehicle at the front entrance. Jake stood there crossing his arms for warms looking into the distance, hoping his love would pop out of no where and return home, shaking his head slowly and closing his eyes Jake went back inside and shut the door. He looked down on his hand noticing he was still holding onto the ornament Kyle bought them, smiling to himself he went to the living room and turned off the television before heading upstairs for bed. " Please, just come home" The door to his room closed slowly as the lights turned off, leaving the house as dark as space with no sun, the whistling of the winds blew outside harsh and more violent than before when the snow subsided.

2 am In The Morning

Ian's car finally pulled up to the garage, the snow had stopped along with the blowing wind, only silence and the darkened gray skies gave them company that morning. It was going to snow for the next couple of days thanks to the weather report on the news, Ian got out of the car and made his way over to the passenger side door opening it. Chance was passed out in the seat, drooling a bit from the side of his mouth but that was to be expected with the amount of alcohol he drank last night, Ian occasionally took his bottle of water and pour some of it down his mouth massaging his throat so he would swallow it. Chance did without any fuss, he would frequently moan and shift in his seat on the ride home, probably feeling the effects of all the liquids he drank at the bar already. Ian unbuckled his brother from the vehicle and scooped his brother into his arms, Jake wasn't lying when he said Chance hasn't been eating much, the muscular tom was light as a feather to him. Chance started to struggle in his brother's grip and eventually planted his own feet into the freezing ground as he pushed his brother off from him, Ian scooted back a bit surprised he was still conscious. Chance just stumbled aimlessly in the snow walking the opposite way of the door to the house, Ian caught up with his brother and tried to grab his arm, only to get pushed by his brother hard.

"Go away...leave me alone!" Chance stuttered, the cold air stung his lungs sharp causing the drunken tom to breath heavily as the bottom of his pants got soaked from the snow along with his feet. Shivering as he walked into the darkness of the junkyard, getting lost from the view of the light coming from the porch of the house. Ian quickly rushed to his brother and held onto his forearms from behind, Chance struggled to get lose and lost his balance, Ian had no trouble holding his weak brother so he couldn't fall. "Get off of me Ian, let me go!!!!" Chance yelled as his feet continued to slip on the white snow below, his breathing became erratic as he flexed his muscles to loosen his brothers grip, but still Ian overpowered the drunken tom with ease. Chance began to thrash about violently trying to get free.

"Chance, get a grip of yourself. You're not well an..." Before Ian could finish his foot was smashed into the ground by Chance's foot, when the drunken tom turned around he swung his fist at his taller brother, missing as he fell to the ground face first. Ian just let the pain slowly go away as he clenched his teeth together, he saw his brother on the ground trying hard to get up, only to slip on his side or fall again and again. Ian just shook his head slowly, (if only you could see yourself now Chance, you would be heartbroken). Finally the cream colored tom stopped trying to get up as he shivered from his wet clothing and the cold winter air; Ian finally knelt down by Chance's side and scooped his younger sibling into his arms once again. He saw Chance's face, his cheeks were flushed red as his fur stuck together from the water and tears from his eyes, Ian knew he needed to be inside and warm. The cold snow burned Ian's feet as he made his way to the house, the door was unlocked so he used his shoulder to pry it open and enter. Chance's flimsy body swayed in Ian's arms as the eldest kat walked inside, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Jake?" Ian called walking towards the living room, he saw the couch was empty and moved in front of it to slowly lay his brother down across the cushions, Chance wiggled his body a little bit to adjust. The light came on from upstairs as the door opened up with Jake looking down from the steps at Ian, he could make out a yellow tail hanging off the end of the couch and slowly moving on the floor, he knew without a doubt Chance was back safely thanks to his brother. Making is way downstairs Jake placed his hands on the couch and looked down at his mate who was so pale from the snow and lack of nutrition, his left arm crossed over his torso as his other arm stretched out the length of his body on his side. "He had been pounding away at the bar, sorry I didn't get there earlier"

"Don't trouble over it, you got there and it's a miracle you got him home safe and sound. Thank you Ian..." Jake was cut off when they heard a gurgling sound coming from Chance, with a sudden jolt of life the drunken kat turned to his side and vomited on the ground, taking in deep breaths in between each purge of his stomach contents. Ian went into the kitchen to grab some paper towels as Jake went the end of the couch where Chance laid his head, he patted his lover on the head as Chance continued to purge. Chance laid there for a while slowly trying to bring his body upright in a sitting position, he was able to sit up having his head lowered to the ground still and his hands holding onto the couch cushions. His arms were shaking with the rest of his body terribly; Jake sat next to his mate and hugged him trying to keep him still.

"Chance...it's Jake, your home love. You're going to be alright" Jake nuzzled his head against Chance's shoulder, the drunken kat slowly raised his head to meet the pair of amber eyes staring at him, no words could be spoken by him. He only closed his eyes and leaned his own head against Jake's, grunting in between purrs he emanated from his chest. Ian came back into the living room and saw the two together, he placed the paper towels on the coffee table next to the bottle of wine before going over to his brother kneeling down, placing his hand on Chance's shoulder.

"Hey there Chance" Ian shook his brother lightly, but Chance didn't look at him or respond, he only continued to purr. "We're going to get you up to your room now bro, it wont take long" Chance Slightly nodded as Jake stood up slowly, holding onto his stomach as he stood sucking in air, it was beginning to become quite a chore to do. Ian once again placed his arms underneath Chance's legs and behind his back, lifting the tom into his arms once again and heading up the stairs to his room. The muscular tom hissed some air out of his mouth while being lifted, probably some gas from his stomach that hadn't passed yet, they made it to Chance's room and entered. Ian placed his brother down on the soft mattress and covered him up with his sheets. "I'll call tomorrow to see how he's doing" Ian said patting Jake on the back and leaving them both inside the room, Jake could hear the front door close as the house became dark once again when Ian turned off the lights on his way out. Jake just looked down at his mate seeing him sweat heavily onto his fur and pillow, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small towel and began to dab Chance's forehead. Slowly, the yellow colored tom opened his eyes to make out his love in a blurred vision touching his face with a damp cloth

"..." Silence was all that captured the muscular kat, he was feeling sick and exhausted than ever before in his life.

"Chance...?" Jake stopped dabbing Chance's forehead and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes, Chance just looked into Jake's amber eyes with his own dilated and foggy blue eyes. "Can you hear me Chance?"

"..."

"My poor Chance" Jake brought up the sheets of the bed up to Chance's chest; he was still shivering from head to toe. The combined mixture of the alcohol in his system and the freezing weather caught up to him quickly, his hands held onto the sheet as his lips started to quiver. Jake rubbed the side of his arms fast to create heat friction, it started to work after a while when Chance started to calm down more. His eyes started to water up, Jake looked at his mate and cupped his face with his left hand. "What's the matter love??"

"I...I shouldn't have pppushseded y.y.yo.oy.o.y.ou,,,,," Chance closed his eyes letting the tears flow down his, breathing through his mouth now because his nose was getting clogged up with mucus. He lifted his hand and placed it on Jake's orb of a belly, his meaty fingers ran through Jake's fur feeling the heat it produced. Jake leaned his head down and kissed Chance on the forehead, using his free hand to brush away the water from Chance's eyes. The burly kat sniffed the air holding back his mucus before closing his eyes, sleep was the only thing he needed right now and Jake was going to make sure he got plenty of it. Chance's hand slipped off of Jake's stomach and landed onto the mattress with a small bounce from the force, Jake slowly got up from his spot and tucked his mate in with a heavier blanket he found on the ground. Quietly he tip-toed out of the room and closed the door retreating to his own room.

Early That Morning

Jake awoke around 10am to clean the house up a bit, he doubt they would get any cars today since the roads were slippery and most of the citizens knew to be safe on the streets with their cars. The snow plows went by the garage around 7am in the morning, they always stopped at the junkyard last since it was on the outskirts of the city and since it wasn't populated by anyone except the two vigilantes. Walking into the kitchen and putting an empty glass into the sink to be washed later, he made Chance his breakfast already when he woke up, it was sitting in the microwave ready to be reheated when the sleeping giant would come to life. From upstairs in Chance's room, the sleeping tom stirred awake kicking the blanket and sheets off from his body, he was baking underneath them like a turkey, sweating on his bed sheets and clothing. He slowly crawled to the edge of his bed and placed his feet on the floor, putting both of his hands on his face trying to make the room stop spinning around him. He hasn't been this hung over since he took his first shot of Whiskey at the end of his senior year in high school, those graduation parties lasted the whole month of June with Senior Week and parties with his peers. Chance's stomach wasn't feeling up to any normal standards as well, sharp pains pierced his insides and the amount of gas he was releasing could have killed a cow. He looked through the cracks of his fingers to view his surroundings, he was in his room alright, the faint odor he produced of himself flew inside of his nose and reminded him of his living area with a slight churn in his stomach. The door opened as Jake wased towards his lover with a smile on his face holding a cup of hot steaming coffee in his hand, the aroma sickened Chance as he covered his nose quickly and stood up towering his mate.

"Well, at least your motor skills are back" the chocolate kat smiled as he gave Chance a hug, holding his coffee away from their bodies.

"Man...I feel so wasted. Must have drank too many than I expected" Chance sighed as he scratched his head; he knew why he drank so much but didn't feel happy about it one bit. He looked down at Jake who still held onto him, his tail brushing from side to side on the ground as he dug his head as far into Chance's chest as possible, Chance smiled as he placed a hand on Jake's shoulder patting his mate, Jake let go and held onto Chance's hand leading him downstairs into the kitchen, there Chance took a seat and started to rub his forehead. Jake went over to the microwave and pressed the timer to head up Chance's food. "Jake...we should talk"

"About what Chance"?

"You know what, my behavior last night when I yelled at you and...and..." Chance looked at his mate leaning against the wooden island in the kitchen. Jake didn't make eye contact with Chance, just looked at the floor and listened. "I shouldn't have, you know...pushed you that way. Especially not when you were trying to help me and stop me from being stupid. I'm sorry about the things I said to you love, it was rude and I was just upset and tired...that's all. You know I love you and..."

"Stop" Jake said lifting his head and looking into Chance's eyes. "What's done is done, nothing can change what happened already. Just leave it be o.k.?"

"I can't Jake, you know I was being moody and disrespectful to you. You don't deserve that from anyone"

"Chance, its not like I've been "Mr. Perfect" with these kittens on the way. You've been answering my calls day and night for the littlest things, like ice-cream at 2am, or a back rub here and there. Then the time you went out of your way to make me the dinner I wanted, all of it from scratch. I know I must have gotten on your nerves here and there and forgot your needs as well, you've been busy in the garage and with being a SWAT Kat without me to back you up anymore. This baby is going to be out of me soon and we'll take on more troubles than we bargained for, but we'll do them together." Jake removed the hot food from the microwave and placed it in front of Chance; the burly kat looked at the food and questioned his abilities to eat it all with his upset stomach. Jake planted a kiss on his head before going to the fridge and grabbing a can of milk for the two of them and sat down across from his love.

"No matter what, we'll get through all of this together" Chance said raising his can in the air meeting Jake's can, they both drank feeling the delicious milk go down their throats and flavoring their tongues. The sound of aluminum echoed in the air as Jake dropped his can and coughed up some milk, the sudden action caused Chance to choke on his drink a bit before he could clear his wind pipe. "What's the matter Jake??" Chance got up from his seat and moved behind his mate patting him on the back softly to help him out, Jake just hissed through his teeth and held onto his stomach, he could feel liquid running down his legs. Chance felt it too on his feet as he looked on the floor to see a puddle of water forming.

"Chance..." Jake panted in between his hisses. "Hate to spoil the moment but we got unexpected company coming" Chance cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about???" Jake narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Chance, using his hand he pointed to his stomach many times. "...so that would mean...OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Finally figuring out what his lover as trying to explain, Chance held onto Jakes shoulders hiding behind his body and looking at his stomach as it vibrated in Jakes hands. Jake yelped a bit in pain as he wiggled in his seat. "Just stay calm, I'll call my momma" Chance said jumping over the pool of water on the floor and reaching for the phone, he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

Rita's House

Rita came from the kitchen after taking her over mitts off of her hands, she finished making a batch of treats for the Sunday school kats when she heard the phone in the living room go off. She reached for the handle and brought it to her ear.

"Good Morning, this is Rita" With that she quickly moved the phone handle away from her ear after hearing frantic yelling and what sounded like pots and pans being tossed around. There was so much commotion in the background she could hardly make out Chance's voice. "Honey you need to calm down and quiet things so I can hear, I can hardly hear you now, o.k.? Now you're going to have to speak slower and take a deep breath. Yes. Alright. Understandable, yes that does usually happen, you don't say...WHAT!?!?!??!"


	15. Please Speak To Me

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 15: Please Speak To Me

Rita's House

(Lets see I got my purse and keys, the doors of the house are locked and the stove is off. There's some laundry downstairs that need to be folded later, but that can wait until I return...oh so many things to do and not enough time). The thoughts ran through Rita's mind as she scurried all around her house making sure everything was neat and tight before she would leave, after the call from Chance she needed to head over to the hospital to make sure everything was ready for when the baby would come. She was worried though for Jake, he wasn't suppose to be giving birth for another 5 weeks, something must have happened to his system. Grabbing her winter coat and hat from the closet she turned off the light in the kitchen and left the little night lamp on in the living room before heading out the door and to her small little back beetle car. It started to snow again, Rita was happy there was no wind to follow, it was cold enough and the morning sun would be rising soon behind the dank gray clouds in the sky. Starting the car and hearing the engine come to life Rita quickly turned on the heater, sitting in her seat waiting for it to fully engulf her in. She shifted into first gear and began to drive off, a snow plow had already gone through her neighborhood a couple of times so the roads clear as day with some minor snow collecting on the dirt road.

Adam's Studio Apartment

Working at his gym was hard even though being the owner was a big plus in his life, but still having to talk to new employee's was enough on his hands. Going through each file and having to do the interviews himself, he never though it was going to be such a circus. Adam got up from his chair and went over to his fridge in the kitchen, once full of liquor and beer from his partying days with his friends now vanished since he was dating Daisey. Of course he kept a 30 pack of beer in his fridge, but that was his limit in his domain now, usually his friends provided the drinks they needed to have fun. Adam made a personal vow not to go overboard with the drinking, for his health's sake and for Daisey...not to mention his mother giving him a 3 hour speech about the dangers of drinking too much. Adam shivered at the thought as he grabbed a can of milk and closed the door, heading back to the living room and finding his favorite spot on his chair before sinking down into the recliner. He flipped through the channels with his remote to find something to watch, Daisey said she was hanging out with Kyle and Anna tonight so she wouldn't be coming over. There was a knocking on the door, a couple of light taps before it got more powerful to be considered a "knock". Adam got up from his seat stretching his arms in the air before going over to the door and opening it. It was Ian, a little wet looking down at his younger brother.

"Whats up giant?" Adam asked as he moved aside to let his eldest brother in the apartment, without hesitation Ian entered and went over to the kitchen table and grabbed a seat. He slumped down on the chair taking his leather coat off in the process, it dripped of melted snow onto the carpet, Adam closed the door and took a swig of his milk before taking a seat across from his brother. Adam was shaking a bit in his hands, he still had a scar from when Ian was drugged a couple months back and swung at his brother in the back of Chance's truck. Adam had gotten a couple refills of the anti-depression medication, he ever saw that side of his brother before, though it wasn't his fault for the assault it left a scar in Adam's mind and body. He found it hard to stare at his brother for long periods of time, looking away every so often to break their glances and pay attention to something else, Ian scratched his side for a moment, the side where he was stabbed by Cliff, there was a short line that ran horizontally but it was hardly visible to the naked eye.

"I just came back from dropping off Chance at his house...man you should have seen him Adam."

"Ya' know...I got a call from Jake hours ago asking where he was. I didn't know so I told him to call up Jackie or Anna, I was at work when he called so I didn't have time to chat long. " Adam said looking at his bottle, he was surprised he already drank half the content of milk, both hands cupping the bottle as he swirled it around a bit watching the little whirlpool form. "I told him Chance could handle himself so there was so real worry"

"Oh, there was" Ian sighed, Adam looked at his brother adjust himself in his seat, cocking an eyebrow at what he just said. "I went down to Kat's Bar, Kim was working tonight and she said Chance was on some kind of drinking binge" Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out the little slip of paper Kim had given to him at the bar, it was crumpled up in a ball now as Ian tossed it on the table towards Adams direction. He picked it up and looked at the list of drinks Chance ordered when he was there, a full front to back of drinks before his tab had run out. Adam just looked puzzled. "I know, most of that stuff he hardly touches, I mean sure he could have just been trying out new drinks but lets be real Adam, we know Chance not to order so many of them if he knows he's gotta drive later. Eventually I talked to him, he was being distant as Jake told me when he gave my cell a ring. On his way out he got into an argument with some other kats, I had to pull him out of the bar so he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What's wrong with him? Is he stupid or something?!?!? This isn't something like Chance to do" Adam was getting a little emotional as his mind raced thinking about what could have happened to his brother if Ian wasn't there. This was something he would have done long ago when he was on a drinking binge with his friends, but Chance? Ian continued the story.

"He finally calmed down after falling in the snow a couple of times, I drove him home and he started to get fussy again, even tried to swing at me...but he missed and fell once again. I brought him inside the house and Jake to give me a call later today" Ian sat up in his chair and yawned, it was about to turn 4 in the morning and he was tired. Adam finished his drink before setting his bottle on the table and looking down at the list again. "I think its just stress from the kitten about to come and his work at the garage, but it seems like he's more tired and sore from that, Adam, if you were to pick him up now he'd be lighter than Daisey! He's been eating little and sleeping less, the poor kat probably would have drank himself to death yesterday" Adam's ears lowered, he didn't want to hear any more of what could have happened as he turned his head away slightly, Ian got the hint. Adam got up from his seat and went into his kitchen to grab himself a beer, he would need it after what he just heard.

"Would...would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water please" Ian coughed, still a little soaked from earlier wrestling with Chance, Adam grabbed a bottle of water with the same hand as he had his beer and closed the door. He went over to the cupboard taking out his bottle of antidepressants before returning to the table, placing Ian's water in front of his, Adam noticed his brother shaking a bit as he looked at his feet, soaked to the rings of his jeans.

"I'll go get you some new clothes, I should still have some your size still around. Thank God for hand-me-down's, heh" Adam smirked as he went upstairs to his room and grabbed some clothing. Ian looked at the beer his brother brought out and also a small capped bottle next to it, he reached over to have a better look and read what was on the side:

Cymbalta

Prescribed To: Adam Emmanuel Ferlong

Directions: Take 2 a day with meals until bottle is empty. Please see doctor for more refills, do not take with alcohol. Warning: This medication may cause headachs, nausia, upset stomach and minimize sleep. Discontinue if side effects become severe and see doctor immediately.

(Cymbalta, Cymbalta...isn't that some kind of anti-depressant?? Why is he taking these??) Ian though, he put the bottle down just in time to hear his brother coming back downstairs with some clean, dry clothes. Adam handed him the new clothing before taking a seat and opening up his beer with his hand, twisting the bottle cap off hearing the light pop coming from the drink. The mist rose from inside the bottle as Adam brought it to his lips, feeling the cool liquid fill his mouth before he swallowed, he opened up his medication bottle and took a small blue diamond shaped pill. "So, how long have you been on those?" Ian asked opening his bottle of water, twisting the cap off letting it fall on the table watching it roll around in a circle before it stayed still. "Because you should know not to mix it with liquor, even one bottle can do you harm Adam"

"Yeah, I heard the story from mom already" Adam replied in a low tone as he flicked the pill into his mouth and used his saliva to slide it down, he was about to pick up his beer until he felt something grab the bottle out from his hand harshly.

"Do I have to start treating you like you were a growing kat again? You should know better by now Adam, and why are you taking this stuff anyways? You were never depressed or had anything to be depressed about" Ian picked up the water bottle and placed it in front of his brother who just flinched when his hand got near his body, Ian cocked an eyebrow at the muscle reaction. Adam just picked up the bottle and drank, keeping quiet as his body shook a little. "You got a nice girl now; lord knows you needed one to keep you from drinking so much with your friends. You're the owner of the popular gym in the city, what more could a kat ask for? Why were you prescribed these??" Ian's voice became more stern and direct towards his brother, never taking his eyes off of him as he placed the water bottle down on the table.

"I don't know why...it's stupid why I was given these but I just don't know why I still get a horrified feeling of..." Adam trailed off when he heard something knocking a the door, both he and Ian looked over to the entrance as it continued, more powerful knocks hitting the frame. Adam got up quickly and went to the entrance, he opened the door right as Daisey's hand was about to strike it again, only to hit Adam on the chest accidentally. She looked at Adam and smiled for a moment, she noticed Ian in the background and waved to him, he returned the gesture. "Daisey?!?! I thought you were with the other girls..."

"We got a call from your mother, Jake is expected but things might be bad since its early" Daisey was making her way out before staring back to see Adam and Ian look dumbfounded and confused.

"...so that would mean...OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Both said in unison as they hurried to grab their coats and lock up, Daisey shook her head and made her way outside to the car. Adam held the door open for his brother waiting for him to exit the apartment, when Ian finally stepped out he closed the door and locked it, turning around only to bump into Ian's chest. Adam looked up to meet his brothers cold stare.

"We're not done here Adam, just remember that" Adam shivered a bit as he looked away and began to head outside.

"I...I...don't...I don't know what your talking about. Lets go, their waiting for us in the car" Adam finished as he left the building, Ian just stood there slowly making his way down the steps, placing his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Adam..."

The Garage

The lights were lit all around the house hold, the orange sky melted the gray clouds slowly as the sun began to rise in the horizon giving light to world once again. Harmony set still outside of the house where the two kats lived together, but inside the house was another story. Chance was running all around the house grabbing an assortment of items to bring with them for their trip to the hospital. Some yelps came from inside the kitchen where Jake sat down on one of the chairs after Chance finished talking with his mother about what to do, once he hung up he left to gather things up. Jake held onto his stomach with one hand while his other grabbed onto the edge of the table, his arm shook in the air as his breathing became rapid. Sweat dripped from Jake's brow sliding down his face and nose, fur getting wet and moist by the second. Chance finally came back to the kitchen with two gym bags full of miscellaneous items he collected from around the house, he placed them on the floor before moving to Jake's side and helping his mate up.

"Come on Jake, it won't be long now" With those words the two kats heard the most terrifying sound they never would have expected at that moment, their bodies stood still as the alarm rang, echoing throughout the house and vibrating in the kats ears. Frozen in their place, unable to fathem what could be happening to the city and the people...something had to be done. Jake leaned against the wall releasing himself from Chance's hold, breathing lightly now after one of his contractions passed he was able to support his body weight.

"Go answer, you have a job to do Chance" No hesitation was needed as the burly kat went to the phone to answer, Jake made his way to the living room couch almost falling on top of the cushions until he grabbed onto the arm and slowly lowered himself down. Rubbing his sore stomach trying to ease what little pain he could from the outside, his kittens were ready to come out today! The chocolate colored tom could hear some faint talking coming from the kitchen, obviously Ms. Briggs needed help with something since she couldn't count on the Enforcers to handle the situation. Jake turned his head when he heard th phone go back on its hanging post, Chance walked out of the living room and shot a worried glance at his lover, the city needed the SWAT Kats help...but so did his mate. Jake knew things were bad and wish Chance could be with him, but they have a responsibility to the citizens to protect them when danger was apparent. "Go luck T-Bone" Chance moved in front of Jake kneeling down to face him, holding Jakes hand he kissed his lover passionately on the lips wishing they didn't have to part so soon. Finally breaking their kiss Chance stood up and started to make his way to the ladder well that lead to the subbasement, catching a final glance of the back of Jake's head. He could hear some faint sniffing coming from his mate, it tore Chance up inside that he couldn't be with him on their special day.

"I love you" With a final sigh Chance slid down the ladder and turned on the lights of the subbasement, going to his locker to get changed as the Turbokat was lit up by the overhead lights. It still needed to be cleaned and the scratches were obvious, but the jet was able to fly and go another round with any evil that stood in her way. Jake heard the engines roar and some light rumbling, he knew the TurboKat was lowering down so it can take off into the sky, he looked out the window and saw a shinny object quickly enter the clouds before vanishing into the morning sky. Jake heard a car outside stop suddenly making a ear piercing sound, the some doors opened up and before long there was knocking at the house entrance.

"Come it..." Jake winced as he felt another contraction occur inside of him, the pain seemed to get worse and worse every time he had one, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Kyle and Callie entered the house together, both went over to Jakes side in a heartbeat seeing him squirm in his seat.

"Jake!! We gotta get you out of the house, Hard Drive is heading towards here" Callie went to one side of Jake while Kyle went ot the other, in one swift motion they lifted the kat to standing level with the rest of them. Slowly they made their way outside into Callie's limo, they placed Jake in th middle seat buckling him in tight, Callie sat to his right while Kyle went back inside to grab the gym bags of items Chance had packed earlier. Kyle lifted the heavy sacks and looked around.

"Where's Chance at?!?!" Jake was stunned at the question, he didn't think he would have to come up with an answer for that, he was hoping they wouldn't realize Chance was gone. Jake closed his eyes for a moment feeling a sting in his stomach wailing, Kyle heard from inside and made his way out to the limo again wabbling with the gym bags hanging from each shoulder. "We have to go, we'll have to find him later. Right now we gotta get outta hear and to the hospital." Kyle jumped inside and shut the door, "DRIVE!" The wheels on the limo dug into the wet ground as it sped out of the junkyard and onto the main road towards the city, Enforcer tanks and choppers gathered in the center of the city to battle off Hard Drive. He recently escaped Al-Katras island and retrieved his power suit from the Enforcers storage vault inside their headquarters, Jake moaned more as the limo made some sharp turns swaying the kats that were inside, looking outside he could see a faint image of something flying past the Enforcer choppers. He knew it was the TurboKat on its way to danger, closing his eyes again as he felt more contractions in his body Jake felt light headed, growing weak all of a sudden too as his sbody felt limp.

Inside the TurboKat

T-Bone got the information from Callie about Hard Drive, he was on a murderous rampage by what she described on the phone. So many Enforcer officers injured as they tried to stop the lunatic from getting out of the Enforcer's Headquarters after he attained his suit again, they were idiots to think they could stop the mad kat when he has his powers. Lt. Felina Feral was injured badly when she fought one on one with Hard Drive, for a while it seemed like she was going to win until he zapped her, his lightning blast went through her body from front to back, no blood was spilled and no burns were left, just a single blast had her down for good. She was evacuated and taken to the Megakat Memorial Hospital, when Commander Feral heard news about his niece's injuries he ordered the Enforcers to capture hard Drive dead or alive...he was more eager to kill the runt. T-Bone awoke from his slight daze when he saw an explosion coming out from the mayor office, immediately he navigated the jet towards the burning building. Screaming workers fled from the bottom floor, and on the very top was Hard drive blasting down Enforcer Choppers one after another, finally he spotted the TurboKat and laughed as it came closer.

"Foolish SWAT Kats, you cannot stop me now" Clenching his fists in the air towards the TurboKat, multiple shots of electricity shot out of his knuckles and flew directly at the TurboKat, T-Bone was able to maneuver through he barrage of light, the left wing was hit some by the lightning but nothing too bad as most of it bounced off their armor. The assault continued until the TurboKat flew over Hard Drive getting ready to make another pass, T-Bone armed some Spider Missiles to capture the maniac. Finally turning around and heading back to the building he noticed Hard Drive enshrouded in a bubble of electricity and light as it grew and expanded from his position and started to engulf the other buildings and street. When it touched the cars and choppers in the air they all stopped, the soldiers inside the choppers ejected from their machine as it dropped to the ground and exploded on impact. Launching his missiles already T-Bone had little time to retreat from the orb of light as the TurboKat entered, all the systems inside the cockpit started to spark and go out one by one, then all the lights tuned off. T-Bone held onto the throttle as he pushed the buttons on his command console but nothing happened, the jet began to descend and crashed onto the street below, sliding on concrete breaking it to pieces until it crashed on the side of a building. "No one can stop me now, not even your precious SWAT Kats...bwahahahahah" Hard Drive felt accomplished by his task as he levitated to the street and slowly made his way to the TurboKat, T-Bone shook his head feeling his side for a moment, it hurt like a bitch. He guessed a rib or two must have been broken as he looked around to see the TurboKat totally out of commission, that little E.M.P bubble did them both in and to make matters worse...T-Bone saw Hard Drive coming his way smiling to himself.


	16. Code Red

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 16: CODE RED

"Oh my, how shall I kill you SWAT Kat?? Maybe some electrocution here and there, but no...you're a special case to me. Always getting in my way of taking over the city, sure there may be others powerful than me, but I have my moments...like right now" Hard Drive laughed as he blasted the cockpit, shattering the glass in an instant, he had expected the burly SWAT Kat to be inside injured, but T-Bone wasn't in his seat anymore. "NOOOO, I will not be denied my kill" Sparks shot out of Hard Drives coat randomly striking anything that it touched, with a smooth kick of T-Bone's leg he sent the maniac flying back on the broken concrete street rolling a bit, Hard Drive panted a bit as he saw the injured SWAT Kat standing ready to fight. T-Bone knew he wouldn't be able to fight for long with his ribs broken, but it was worth a try as long as he could get the power suit off of the skinny kat. "So, you're alive...even better" Lifting his hands he shot wildly at the hero, not caring what else came into view, T-Bone managed to move behind a mail box that deflected his attack momentarily. Hard Drive walked slowly towards the mailbox smiling devilishly as he nickered to himself, how he waited to see the eyes of the SWAT Kats as he personally got rid of him with his bare hands, but his dreams were soon shattered as a gunshot tore through his right arm causing the kat to curse and grip his arm in pain. Commander Feral stepped away from his vehicle gritting his teeth as he rushed over to Hard Drive and delivered a right jab to his jaw, making the maniac fall to the ground instantly. Huffing air heavily Commander Feral moved behind the mailbox and saw Chance panting with his eyes closed, he opened them and looked up at the panther who saved his life.

"Like I've said before Swat Kat, the Enforcers will handle this!"

"Funny cough, cough for once, you're right about that" Chance smirked as he slowly stood up holding onto his side with his left arm, soon though they both screamed and were sent flying a couple of feet from the ground to land on the sidewalk, their bodies shook and fur stood up while small electric currents danced across their bodies. Hard Drive stood up from his spot and spat blood out form his mouth, his eyes while and angry with revenge for whoever hurt him. After a short moment the two stopped moving as their bodies laid still breathing hard after their shock, Hard Drive finally stood over the two as they tried to get up. Once again he shocked them as their enemy extended his fingers, sparks flew down on the vigilante and officer. Their cries echoed, Commander Feral was about to stand on his knee's as his hand picked up his pistol and fired wildly, planting a shot on the side of Hard Drives thigh. His yelling and cursing bought the two satisfaction for a moment, T-Bone took the opportunity to fire a small missile from his Glovetrix which collided with Hard Drives power suit causing it to short circuit.

"Blast You" T-Bone felt a powerful force hit him hard on the side of his face, he fell to the ground hard as Hard Drive placed his foot back on th ground. "I need to see him for some more juice, I'll be feeling the pain without it. Onward to the hospital" A bright light flashed blinding Feral's eyes as the criminal jumped into th power lines above and traveled towards the hospital downtown, he commander got up slowly aching a bit as he heard multiply footsteps coming towards the two.

"Sir, we lost contact with you after you entered the flashing bubble. Are you alright, sir?" The soldier stood at attention saluting the Commander. Feral looked to his side to see T-Bone getting up, the side of his face bleeding a bit from his temple lobe showing off a nice lump on his skin to mark where he was attacked at. T-Bone shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the ringing out from his ears, he looked around and only saw his former Commander ordering the soldiers that appeared. "Get all the troops to MegaKat Memorial Hospital on the double, Hard Drives probably there taking prisoners or killing innocent civilians." T-Bone's ears poked up as he limped towards Feral placing his hand on his shoulder and spinning the taller panther around grabbing at the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT!?!?! Where did you say he went to??"

"Why are you so concerned SWAT Kat? We have things under control" Feral nodded slightly, with lightning speed T-Bone's hands were brought behind his back and cuffed by a police officer, two others brought the hero to his knees holding onto both of his shoulders forcing him to stay down on the ground. T-Bone struggled but didn't have the strength to break free of the Enforcers that bound him, Feral holstered his weapon and cracked his neck from left to right. Turning around he made his way to one of the cars that came to the scene, it was out of range of Hard Drives E.M.P bubble and fully operational. T-Bone was forced to stand up and lead to the back of the vehicle, shoved hard inside as the door shut tight when he fully entered. Feral entered the rivers seat and started the vehicle, turning the steering wheel counter-clockwise in reverse then setting it to drive, speeding the way direction where Hard Drive fled to. T-Bone wiggled his wrists and thrashed about yelling to the top of his lungs.

"DAMMIT LET ME GO!!!! I'M ON YOUR SIDE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Snarling through his efforts of getting free, but all was in vein as he felt sharp stabbing pains on his side where he was injured during the crash landing. Hissing at the pain Feral looked in his rear view mirror only to smile a little.

"Don't worry SWAT Kat, once we get that electric junkie you both will be serving hard time soon. I've had just about enough of your kind threatening the citizens lives with your reckless actions. It costs us buildings, money to repay the damage, and..."

"Your niece's safety?" Chance interrupted calming his rage for a moment, Feral closed his eyes tight for a moment growling under his breath. How he wanted to strangle that maniac to death for hurting his niece while she was trying to protect her fellow Enforcers and the people of Megakat city, hearing news that she was injure badly made his blood boil, but Feral had to remain calm and keep the situation under control. The car made a sharp right turn causing both to hit the side doors inside until they maintained their balance and stances again, feral was pushing 90mph on the street trying to cut time down on the travel. "I'm sorry about your niece, she knows the dangers of being an Enforcers as...as anyone else does. But we've always been at her side and yours, even though you trash talk us for protecting the city. I do admit we are careless about where are missiles go if we don't hit our target, but we do what we can. But right now you need to release me so I can help you Commander, there's someone at the hospital that I need to protect, and he means more than you can ever imagine to me" Chance's smooth voice lowered as did his ears, he knew his mate was in danger and so was his babies. A pain in his heart told him something big was going to happen, and Chance's didn't want to think about what would become of innocent people who are injured getting worse by Hard Drives powers...even more his mate coming across his path unprotected and with his family.

"You're a menace to society, there's no way I would ever fall for something like that. You don't know what it means to have family, the only family you have left who's risen herself to a high rank in the police force by being the best and looking up to me for some guidance. She's grown up so fast along with my soldiers, all of them are my family...even those I've had to get rid of because they were right about pursuing a mad kat." Chance's ears perked up instantly, he was talking about him and Jake when they were chasing Dark Kat two years ago. He didn't imagine he would still care for them even though they were the best pilots the Enforcers had seen in a long time. "But that was the past and command decisions were made, nothing can be said. Thats how I have to live by when knowing I'm doing my damndest protecting the city from punks and psychopaths like Mad Kat, Dr. Viper, and hot shots like you two SWAT Kats. As long as you're all around and living, I will not stop until you're all behind bars or not breathing. Now then, since i got you there's the other one I need to worry about and I'll feel a little better" Chance sat up straight up, chest puffed out as he managed to use his claw to pick the small lock on the handcuffs, he put his hands in front of him and massaged them for a moment, feral was shocked when he saw his hands were not bound anymore.

"I wont try to escape, but you have to believe me. We're doing what we think is right and thats that, but right now...I'm scared shitless for my kitten, or kittens that are being born today at that hospital" A heavy silence washed over the two, Feral was speechless as he continued to drive noticing he was almost at his destination. Disbelief ran through his mind, could it be true? It must be some kind of trick just to get free, but what if he wasn't lieing, it would explain why he needs to be there now that Hard Drive retreated to the medical sanctuary. "Please, I need to see if he's alright"

"He?!?! I always thought you SWAT Kats were into shekats, boy was I mistaken" Feral snickered nervously, he tried to think of something to say but his mind was racing from one thought to another. "What's his name?"

"Does it matter??" Chance grabbed onto the metal chain link barrier that separated the two shaking it a bit, "I need to be by his side" Chance hung his head low as he leaned back in his seat, slowly bringing his hand to his helmet and lifting it off fro his head to leave only his black bandanna on. Feral didn't take his eyes off of him. "You let me save him, you get me...deal?" Before Feral had time to respond, Chance quickly dropped his helmet on the floor and removed his bandanna, the car stopped that instant as the screeching sound of the wheels echoed through the evacuated streets. Feral turned around to see Chance Ferlong, his former Enforcer subordinate from years ago...he was one of the SWAT Kats!! Tears ran down Chance's face as he close his eyes, knowing the consequences of his actions to come. He would probably be arrested and the junkyard would be stripped down so their jet and all their technology would be found by the Enforcers, not to mention they would find out Jake is his partner in crime stopping. Commander Feral was glad he was the only one to see this, but he just couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. Once when he was talking to the heads of the Metalikats, they had mentioned they knew the identity of the SWAT Kats and knew the location of their lair, but he didn't like getting that kind of information from a couple of criminals so he fired the laser given to him by Dr. Hackle to shut them off. But Feral always wondered what he would do to the SWAT Kats if he ever found out who they were, oh the sweet dreams he had about their arrests and punishments almost gave him wet dreams.

"Kats Alive..." The commander finally gasped out looking at the sobbing hero as he opened his eyes to meet the panthers gaze.

"Deal?!?!?!"

Megakat Memorial Hospital

Jake was taken to the hospital safely by Callie and Kyle, the nursing staff and Dr. Steel were waiting outside with a wheelchair for Jake. Once they came they quickly took the kat inside and prepped him for the procedure, Rita was going to be helping out with the delivery as Jake requested earlier when he had his last check-up a month ago. He was surprised that the doctors couldn't tell how many he would be having at his last check up, he did see multiple heads and hearts but couldn't make a clear conclusion, their educated guess was about three kittens. The Ferlong siblings and Daisey made it to the hospital about an hour later to meet Nail in the waiting room talking to nurse Ballard, she had transfered to Megakat Memorial during the month of July when she got her RN position. She and Nail have been dating for quite some time on and off, their work was the main problem and their distance, but now they were closer together. Daisey paced the waiting room floor, she was concerned with the information she got from Rita about the babies being born earlier than expected, she just wanted her brother to be safe since male kat pregnancies were more difficult than a shekats. Ian was talking to Jackie about the color of the kittens fur would be, along with they eye color and what they would name their kittens when they were born, Adam watched as Daisey paced the room and smiled to himself. He could feel a weird vibe coming from Ian and Jackie but every time he stared at them they wouldn't make eye contact and continued to talk to one another. He didn't like the feeling as got up from his seat, his hand in his pocket flipping through his roll of $20 dollar bills, he got his check today and being the owner of the best gym in Megakat City meant big cheese for him. Adam made his way to the door before he felt a small hand on his arm, turning around to see Daisey smiling at him made the muscular kat smile back. He loved her smile and eyes, so beautiful and deep like a pool of cherries and coke...speaking of which, he could go for some Cherry Coke.

"Adam, you alright? You seem kind of off lately, do hospitals make you nervous or something?"

"Not hospitals love" With that he planted a kiss on her head and left to go to the vending machine, he passed through the 2 way window that stretched out the distance of the wall so the kats inside could see the activity on the hallway, Ian and Jackie noticed him popping a small thing into his mouth, it looked like a piece of candy from the distance they were at but Ian had informed Jackie what he thought it was. There were no vending machines on the first floor, which made Adam wonder why but he wasn't too familiar with this hospital, just the one by his home town in th country where his mom use to work. He took the elevator to the 4th floor where they kept the rehabilitation residents, walking down the hallway he saw the soda machine and looked at the options and didn't see his choice he wanted, so he just bough a bottle of water. The burly kat was sweating a bit, he remembered when he was admitted to the hospital after Ian had struck him, the rushing of nurses and constant talking haunted him along with the bright lights that blinded the kat. Adam felt a bit woozy and leaned against a room door, not knowing it was closed all the way as it opened causing the kat to trip inside. There was a bright flash that vanished when Adam opened his eyes, he stood up and saw a skinny blond male kat inside the bed reading a magazine. "I'm sorry sir, I just tripped inside I'm so sorry.."

"Hey don't sweat it kid, it happens from time to time. I always ask those blasted nurses to close the door ALL THE WAY, but they never do." The kat laughed, Adam snickered some before noticing he was bleeding a bit on his side. The kat saw what he was staring at. "Don't worry, just a small accident at the shooting range, no worries. What brings you here?"

"Oh, ummmmm my brother's mate is suppose to be expected today and he's getting ready to have to kittens. His name is Jake, a real cool kat and I'm dating his sister Daisey who's a goddess" Adam smiled, the kat laughed a little.

"Well congratulations my boy, and wish your brothers mate good luck. If you wouldn't mind I would like to catch some sleep before dinner time" Adam smiled and nodded before walking backwards out the door and closing the door all the way, the injured blond kat got up from the bed and reached underneath to pull out his power suit, once it was on he transformed into Hard Drive once again, he opened the curtain that seperated him and the other patient. "That was a close one, but onto business" He spoke walking towards the patient who only looked at the corner of his eye at the madman who he admired. "I need more, your chemicals gave me enough power to make the SWAT Kat fall to his needs, I even shut off the power for a whole block with a E.M.P attack...I could never do that before! I want more, I NEED MORE!! What's your price this time?? I can pay anything. To think before I was about to kill my friend when he said your stuff was the best, I actually owe that idiot something now" The patient only sat up from his laying position.

"Money is not needed, but I would request a favor. Then you can have unlimited amounts of the stuff to use as you see fit. Are you listening?" A red tail with black strips tapped on the large kats legs in a smooth, metronome motion.

"Anything!!! I just need more power to get rid of Commander Feral and that blasted SWAT Kat, then once i find the other one there'll be no one to stop me" Hard drive smiled as he knelt beside the bed listening for his orders, the thought of having that drug run through his system again giving him a major power boost made the lunatic drool out the side of his mouth.

"You know that kat that just walked in? And what he said about his brother's mate giving birth to kittens? Well, lets just say his brothers rubbed me the wrong way, I want the mate to suffer...kill the kittens before they're born, and if they do breath life then take it from them any way you please. I don't give a damn, his eldest put me here months ago, I want to leave knowing I got some kind of revenge even if its not on my ex-boyfriend and not his mate or his family directly. Anyone gets in your way, do what you wish just as long as the job is done...then you get your reward handsome" Hard Drive looked shocked at what he was told, but the need to have the drugs to kill his enemies made the offer hard to resist.

"What about that kat who was just in here, he the eldest?" Hard Drive questioned seeing sparks dance around his fingers, he was aching to do some damage to anyone he saw and this job seemed like something he would have sweet dreams over if he accomplished it.

"No, he's the youngest of the males. He's no threat to me, leave him and the women be, I'm not that heartless"

"We'll I already took out Feral's relative, mind if I take care of her after the jobs done?"

"It matters not, heck do that and I'll give you a warehouse full of the stuff" The tiger smiled, Hard Drive stood up and laughed loud as his electricity sparked around the room, he turned to face the door and blasted it down. The alarms of the hospital rang throughout the corridors, Hard Drive walked out continuing to laugh as he blasted at the walls on his way out. Cocking an eyebrow, the tiger only smiled to himself.

"Silly Jake, you know what happens when I lose my temper. Chance and Ian must learn the hard way, for taking Kyle and you away from me your children will pay. What a shame...I forgot to send something for the baby shower" Cliff laughed as he heard crashing and yelling coming from outside of his room, a nurse quickly came into his room.

"Sir, we have to evacuate the building!!"

"Well, I guess you'd better hurry up and help me up, we don't want to be here when the sparks go flying" Cliff laughed again as the nurse went over to his side and assisted the giant tiger from his bed and assisted him walking out the room. Adam finally made his way to the elevator waiting for it to stop on his floor, he finished his bottle and held the top in between his fingers waiting until he found a trash bin to dump it inside. There was a lot of rumbling coming from the hallway corridor as patients and medical staff ran around, Adam looked behind himself before being sent to the closed metal door by a gush of wind. His fur flew the same direction before returning to their normal position, Adam moved away from the door when the wind subsided, red flames burned in front of him and a black figure was seen on the other side, the smoke above quickly filled the air as the sprinkler systems activated, drenching the muscular kat. The black figure passed through the fire encased inside an electric bubble protecting him from the water, Hard Drive came into view as his cold white eyes made contact with Adam's pair of icy blues.

"Hello boy" Hard Drive smiled wickedly.

Second Floor: Delivery Services

The room shook some as the alarms came on, all the medical staff in the room looked around shocked. Their patient was about to have the kittens soon and they needed everything to run smoothly. Jake lay on his bed panting hard as a wet washcloth was placed over his eyes by Rita who donned her medical outfit of gown, gloves, mask and hat. He held onto her latex covered hand and squeezed every time he felt a sharp pain inside of him, by her calculations and experience the kittens were about to come out.

"Ch.ch.h.h.h...ance" Wincing at the pain he felt again, it was stronger than before as the doctor moved in between his legs.

"Its almost time, get the emergency power online just in case we have a blackout" The doctor said, Rita rubbed on Jake's hand softly. Jake only began to sob lightly in between his gasps of air.


	17. Silent Scream

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 17: Silent Scream

Hard Drive lowered himself to the carpeted floor, slowly making his way to Adam's unconscious body on the ground smiling on how easy it was to surprise and subdue the kat. Standing over the muscular tom now, looking at the small waves of electricity run through his golden shaded fur making the kat whimper and moan in pain, his muscles were pulsating to the shock.

"You're lucky, being spared by the tiger is what most would consider an honor to some. But now that you're out of the way its time to get down to business and complete my end of the deal" Fumbling his hand inside his power suit pocket the electric mad kat brought out a small needled container, popping off the safety top he stabbed himself in the arm feeling the piercing sting draw blood and the contents of the vile rushing through his veins and course through his body. It didn't take long for Hard Drive to forget the pain, his muscles and blood boiled as warm saliva slid off the side of his mouth. Eyes shooting open like a bat exposed to light the villain smiled tossing the now empty vile to the wall, his power grew with every passing second, Hard Drive levitated himself again and faced the wall to his left blasting it down. The stone and brick pieces flew at his electric bubble and bounced off, hitting around him and landing on top of Adam, turning his fur a dark shade of gray along with the rest of the hallway, the smoke from the fire found its exit in the clear sky and rose to the outside of the building. Enforcer choppers backed up from the explosion after they saw a shinny blue bubble exit from the hole an descended to the main steps of the hospital, entering without a worry of the Enforcers blasting at his shield as he made his way inside, smiling at his new found abilities. The ringing alarms echoed throughout the first floor, patients and medical staff alike began their evacuation procedures fleeing to the nearest exits at sight. Visitors wasted no time to accompany and aid whoever needed help; Ian and Jackie left the waiting room an hour after their brother Adam had left. Both kats heading through the various passages and corridors looking for their sibling until the lights flashed and the building shook a bit, Jackie lost her balance and knelt down on the floor. Her brother followed suit holding onto her shoulder with his hand, the carts and files crashed onto the ground as papers scattered about covering the tiled floor where the impact was. Callie had gotten a call from the Mayor and had to leave for her to take care of the city, Kyle left with her to tell Jake's parents of the kittens that were due soon. Daisey, Nail and Earl sat in their chairs confused at the alarms and the scattering kats rushing towards the exits, all got up from their seats onto to feel the rumble of the building and fall on the ground themselves gasping as they hit the floor.

"W-What in the world?" Daisey felt her elbow burn as she raised herself by her arms, looking around seeing Earl already on his feet again, the smaller kat felt an arm wrap around her waist as Nail brought her up to her feet from behind.

"We should get going I'm sure they've gotten Jake out by now" Earl went over and opened the door, seeing the lights flash bright in the hallway and hardly any kats left inside. Nail and Daisey went over to him looking out as well.

"What about Jake?" The worried sister cupped her hands together close to her chest, both Nail and Earl exchanged glances...not one of them knew what to say and just remained silent.

Jackie and Ian ran through the flashing red and black corridor to the Delivery section where Jake would be, they needed to see if he was doing o.k. along with their mother who was with him. Turning at the corner both the siblings saw their mother in the hallway just about to take off her mask and bloody gloves. Her gown was splattered with some blood and some slight water, most likely from Jake inside the room behind her, looking at the corner of her eye Rita could make out her offspring as they approached her. The nursing staff scrambled out of the building with the newborns tightly covered and snuggled together in their blankets, kittens the size of an oval and yet so delicate slept as their bodies were trapped in the soft cotton linen that helped the little creatures generate heat. Rita watched as all the kittens were rolled and carried out of the hallway, extending her hand out to one nurse as she passed in front of the group. The nurse smiled at the elderly mother and children as she stopped pushing the stroller that carried two kittens inside, one a shade of gold like Chance and the other a mixture of black and blond fur sleeping side by side with one another under the same layers of blankets. Ian and Jackie looked inside as a smile came to their faces.

"Are these...these Jake's mom?" Jackie gasped as she caressed their little faces with her index finger, watching the kittens wiggle at the touch squinting their eyes tighter and wiggling their little noses.

"Yes, he was unconscious when he delivered these two angels so it made things easier on him. There's one more on the way but we can't move him at this point of the procedure. We're giving everything we can to ease the pain, but it's a race against time now...what's going on out here?" Nodding her head at the nurse, she got the hint and strolled the newborns towards the nearest exit following the other staff members.

"We don't know mom but they're evacuating the building after that rumble that shook up everything, maybe an explosion or something from upstairs. We wanted to make sure that everything was fine on this end and you and Jake were safe" Ian said as he walked behind his mother to look through the window of the delivery room, he could only make out the medical staff surrounding Jake but couldn't tell what they were doing. "Why is it taking so long mom?"

"Since it's an early birth, the muscles are tightening instead of loosening. Normally they would tighten but not to this extent, the poor dear is doing his best to relax but in the end we had to sedate him to ease the pain." Rita took out a new pair of gloves and mask from the small bin on the side of the door and began to put them on, Jackie stood behind her mother to help tie up her gown. She felt a sudden shock running up her spine and to the back of her head; it was a weird tingling feeling that lasted for less than a second before her body fell to the ground with a loud thud that followed. Rita looked down on the floor where her daughter laid, her own fur began to stand on ends as she experienced the same feeling before her eyes closed on their own and she lost consciousness, dropping to her knees and falling onto her side. Ian looked back and saw his younger sister and mother on the ground, then looked forward to see Hard Drive standing in front of him with a hand in front of his body as it sparked a bit. He carried a large paper filled binder under the right side of his arm-pit tight, looking down at his prey smiling on the ease of knocking them at, finally meeting eyes with Ian as he took hold of the binder and opened it up to the page he marked. He looked at the room number and then back down at the page, smiling to himself as Ian went over this sister's side shaking her bit on the shoulder not getting a response. He knew he wouldn't get anything from his mother either, this was a super villain who knew how to kill and didn't regret doing it either. Ian looked up at his enemy with fire in his eyes, standing slowly facing hard Drive as he closed the binder and tossed it to the side not caring that the papers scattered on the floor when it impacted. Both kats stared one another down until Hard Drive began to walk towards Ian not caring for the kats large built body and size.

"My business is inside with that person first, I'll deal with you later" With a small pop sound a ray of light shot out from Hard Drives index finger and connected with Ian's chest, Ian couldn't breath as his body tightened and his heart seemed to stop. His hands dropped to his side as Ian himself dropped to his knees, short gasps of air escaped through his lips as he closed his eyes and fell forward on the floor in between Jackie and Rita. Hard Drive walked over the large kat and stood at the door looking inside the window. "Time to earn my honest dollar" With another flash the door shattered open into the room as Hard Drive walked in surprising the medical team, from outside cracks of lightning and screams filled the air as flashes of light passed through the doorway.

Meanwhile

T-Bone raced through the hallway, bypassing and avoiding the evacuating staff and squads of Enforcers who were probably looking for him and Hard Drive. Sliding on the waxed tile and hitting his shoulder on the corner of a wall, T-Bone muffled his own cry of pain with his fist in his mouth biting down hard on his own flesh. Finally making it to the section where they delivered kittens, T-Bone combed through the halls trying to find a clue to where Jake would be. Finally taking a moment to catch his breath T-Bone leaned against one of the walls in the hallway he was in, remembering about his injuries from the crash landing in the city. His body burned and felt sore all over, but his mate and kittens were in danger and he needed to be by their side. If T-Bone could just know that Jake was taken somewhere safe then he would be at peace, but he didn't have that delicious information that would make him sleep a thousand calm nights. Sucking in his final relaxing breaths before standing straight up and hiding his pain he felt from his ribs, moving his feet once again at a fast pace down the hallway turning corners. Making his way through a pair of metal doors T-Bone found some kats on the ground in front of a room, rushing to their side to see if they were ok he realized it was his own family.

"MOMMA?!?!?!" T-Bone held Rita in his arms kneeling to her level on the floor; she didn't respond but softly moaned as her son shook her body slightly. T-Bone looked at Ian and Jackie in the same state, his heart pounded fast and erratic and his blood boiled inside his veins, there was a bright flash that came from the room in front of him. T-Bone placed his mother back down on the floor gently and entered the room slowly, T-Bone held his nose smelling something similar to burning rubber and heavy iron in the air. T-Bone moved the curtain in front of him aside as froze with shock, Hard Drive had his hand placed atop of Jake's stomach, small electrical currents ran through his body as Jake arched his back opening his mouth, but no words or sounds came out. Hard Drives face grew a smugged grin on his face having completed his assignment, without hesitation T-Bone leaped in the air and tacked the menace on the ground holding his hands on either side of him. Jake's body fell back onto the bed passed out, T-Bone quickly brought his fist up and slammed back down onto Hard Drives face, again and again he pummeled him feeling his enemy lose strength.

"You hurt my family and my mate..." Another blow to his cheek, blood squirted out of Hard Drives mouth and landed on the tiled floor.

"AND MY KITTENS!!!" Again and again he beat down onto Hard Drive, the villain underneath him stopped breathing and moving all at once. T-Bone slowly got to his knees wide eyed looking down onto the bloody flesh and broken boned fiend. Hard Drives neck snapped when he was tackled, and the beating he got from the SWAT Kat finished the job. Now standing over Hard Drives lifeless body realizing ha he had just done, looking down onto his bloody paws that stained his golden colored fur, he had taken a life by his own hands. T-Bone removed his helmet and bandanna as he stepped away and moved to Jake's side, holding Jake's limp hand. Jake was breathing heavily shifting in his bed violently, Chance held onto Jake's shoulder with his free hand trying to calm his lover but he knew he was hurting on the inside and so were his babies. Commander Feral came into the room with a soldier and doctor right behind him, all gasping at the dead bodies of the medical staff and Hard Drive on the ground. The Doctor quickly moved to Jake's side and took his vitals, Feral ordered the soldier to get help for the unconscious kats outside of the room who began to stir awake. Moving over to Chance's side he placed a hand on the hero's shoulder.

"You know...I'm sure that a certain SWAT Kat wouldn't want to be here for long. You can come back when no one knows who you are" A tear fell down Chance's eye as he put his helmet back on and bandanna underneath, standing up limping on the wall and slowly making his way out of the room. "I'll stay with him until he's better, you have my word on that" Feral looked to the door to see no one there anymore. Chance didn't make eye contact Feral, the shock was creeping up the back of his head as he tried to hold back his sobs; slowly he got up and dressed his mask and helmet on again before bolting out the door. Wave after wave of pain vibrated throughout Chance's body with every step he took, but it didn't matter now and it didn't seem to stop T-Bone from reaching the nearest exit and get to a safe, disclosed location for him to change out of his flight suit.

Hours Later

Chance entered through the now cleared hospital entrance seeing the hustle and bustle of other kats talking about the events earlier that day and the SWAT Kat killing Hard Drive to save someone's life. Commander Feral didn't make any negative comments about T-Bone in the interview with Kats Eye News, it surprised Ann Gora a bit but since this was the first ever reported scenario of a SWAT Kat taking someone's life she imagined everyone was a bit stunned at the though. Hiding his limp the best he could Chance moved more down the hall to his destination, within minutes he reached the area where Jake was resting after the delivery, his family and friends were waiting in the lobby. Once Chance entered the area Rita rushed over to her son and gave him a hug, kissing him on the side of his face and brushing his hair softly, Chance hissed at the embrace feeling his sore body pulsated pain signals to his brain but he did his best to hide it. Rita let her son go for a moment as she looked up into his tired eyes.

"Chance baby, where have you been?"

"Saving the world momma, you know that" Faking a smile as they both took a seat, Rita held onto Chance's hand rubbing the top of his palm with her thumb making small circles and weird outsides on his skin.

"How is he?"

"Worn out I'm afraid, and highly drugged up after that attacker..."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Chance looked down at his mother, meeting similar eyes at one another again.

"Chance...your kitten didn't make it. That mad kak killed the poor thing from the inside and..." Before she could finish Chance took his hand from her grasp and stood up, biting down on his fist growling, forming tears in his eyes. Thinking to himself about how much time he could have saved if he didn't take as many breaks to semi-heal from his earlier injuries. But it all played over and over in his mind aging and again...he did all that he could and that was that. Ian walked over to his brothers side and placed his hand on top of Chance's shoulder, Rita got up from her seat as well and continued to talk. "...But the first two did baby, their alive and healthy for being born early" Rita smiled as she turned Chance's head slightly, he could see two small creatures wrapped in tight bundles of cloth. One being held by Adam and the other being held by Anna, cute little kittens sleeping in their comfortable sheets of warms and held tightly in the embrace of the older kats. Chance froze, not a thought passed through his mind, not a muscle moved throughout his entire body or a single breath passed through his lips. Slowly he walked over to his brother and sister and knelt in front of the two who looked at the father of the lovely bundles of joy they were holding, tears fell from Chance's eyes as he slowly brought his finger up to the nose of his daughter who shifted in her spot sniffing the scent of her father and squeeking slightly. It brought a smile to Chance's face as he brought his other hand to the top of his son's head and scratched it softly as, he too, wiggled in his spot yawning. Smiling down at his kittens Chance nuzzled his nose softly on both their little heads, licking them slightly messing up their fur a bit, gasping in pain the burly kat tried to stand on his feet but fell back down on his knees. Ian quickly went to his brothers side and helped him up.

"What happened to you Chance? You feel so...tenderized" Ian held on tight to his brothers shoulders helping the smaller kat stand, Rita walked over to her son and checked his pulse on his wrist.

"Baby, whats the matter?" Moving her hand to his neck feeling the pulse.

"Where's J-j-j-jake?" Chance was beginning to feel dizzy and felt the darkness creep over him, he needed to see his mate but he couldn't move his feet. Ian held his ground and the weight of his brother who was beginning to trip over his own feet. With a sudden drop, Chance gave into the eerie feeling from his head and blacked out in Ian's grasp, Nail and Daisey rushed over to his side and helped Ian lay him on the ground. Rita began to establish responsiveness with her son, but she got nothing back.

"Someone go get a doctor quickly!!!!" Rita shouted, Daisey and Jackie both went to search for one. Nail and Ian knelt next to Chance's body and noticed he was breathing hard and fast, beginning to work up a sweat. Nail started to take off Chance's shirts, when it was fully removed there was a loud gasp that caught the air as the group looked upon Chance's bruised and swollen body. "Chance...what happened to you?" Rita covered her mouth with her hand, when she looked up a doctor knelt next to the group and began to do his preliminary examination on the unconscious kat.

"We gotta get him to a room quickly and drain the blood thats building up inside. Nurse! A stretcher STAT" Ian knelt beside the doctor and scooped his injured brother into his arms, when the nurses came with the moble bed the muscular kat placed his brother onto the soft mattress. Immediately they began to back the stretcher into the hallway and hurry down to the examination room, Chance groaned in discomfort as he was wheeled into a bright room and felt the sudden rush of air cover his mouth and nose as it rushed down his throat. Closing his eyes at the sharp pain at his side, Chance could feel his skin rip and hot liquid pour down the side of his fur and onto the mattress staining the white sheets now colored with dark velvet red blood. Another and another sting crawled up the kats body, the pain became too much for him to handle as Chance felt the cold comfort of his body losing consciousness as his eyes dropped faster than a boulder off a cliff. Light headed and weighing more than he normally did Chance gave into his body's need for rest and recovery, the only thought that crossed his mind was his mate Jake who must have been in pain and mourning over their lost kitten. Soon the pain and the thinking passed, voices blurred out and only silence comforted the injured hero. The events of the day played over and over again in Chance's mind, the TurboKat which was probably taken by the Enforcers by now waiting to be hacked into and stripped for its technology. The crash landing Chance had to make suddenly when he entered the E.M.P bubble that scared the living daylights out of the pilot, and exposure of his identity to his former Commander and biggest "fan" Commander Feral...now the killing he committed by taking Hard Drives life and dealing with the fact that his child died by his hands. Chance's didn't even know if Jake was alright or not, sweating heavy onto his pillow and sheets, tossing and turning in his bed trying to get comfortable in his bed. Slowly his senses came back to the kat, the smell of clean linen and a musky room suffocated his nose, constant air once again flew down his mouth and the never ending pain from his sides returned, though it didn't hurt him as much now as it did before. The golden tabby slowly opened his eyes, the ceiling of the room was dark and dim looking, the light have been cut off, only the small crack of the door exposed the room to little light. Chance looked to his side to see Ian and Daisey sleeping in separate chairs next to one another next to his bed, looking at the clock above their heads Chance read the time, about to hit midnight within a couple of minutes and Chance was still in the hospital. Shifting his sore body a bit Chance managed to roll over to his other side towards the entrance of the room and saw someone in the bed a couple of feet away...it was Jake.


	18. Afterburn

Take A Chance On Me

Chapter 18: Afterburn

The continuous sound of the telemetry machine echoed in the hospital room, counting off the number of times Jake's heart beat as he lay on the hospital mattress breathing innocently away through the oxygen mask. Unknowing to him, Chance's lover was right next to him, yes his lover, through thick and thin they've been together whether in the skies or in the junkyard living day by day paying off their debt to the Enforcers. Chance could see in the room a little better after his eyes adjusted to the dim light, but he knew it was Jake laying right across the room for him. Chance could never forget the luscious chocolate colored fur that his mate had, the way it smelt enticed the burly kat ever so much that sometimes it drove him mad with lust. His first whiff of Jake's scent came from after a mission and the two kats were changing out of their uniforms to head back into the garage. Jake had gotten changed fast and only wore his boxers and wife beater shirt as he climbed the ladder heading back to the garage, that's when the breeze of his scent danced across the room and teased Chance's nose. It confused Chance for a while, wondering where it came from, secretly he didn't want to know but his bodily urges needed the answer, the knowledge of its source was too much of a challenge. When the tabby finally figured out it was Jake's aroma that drove him mad, he knew he was only setting himself up for failure. Jake was taken my Cliff at the moment, and besides, he would never want to go out with Chance. First of all, he didn't know Chance was into other toms as well. It was for the better that Jake didn't know, but how he tortured Chance so much with just the very glance or smile he passed along. Chance looked around the room once again to see his siblings and friends asleep; slowly he lifted his upper-body while holding onto the side railings of the bed. Once again Chance was reminded of his pains from his earlier battle; the stabbing sensations hit him like a ton of bricks just continually falling on him. Hissing through his teeth the tabby managed to fully sit himself up on the bed, taking moments to breath as he began to slide his legs off to the side facing Jake's bed.

"Ok….you can do this" Reminding himself over and over again in his head, knowing he would be in worlds of pain for this stunt, but he had to be with his mate then and there. With a sudden jolt of energy Chance hopped off the bed and landed on the ground with his legs fully supporting his body, as predicted he was paralyzed with pain. It stung, it burned, it hurt like hell, but it was all going to be worth it when Chance would finally reach his goal. Looking down at the ground for a moment, he realized the floor patter of checkered black and white was making him dizzy, closing his eyes he began to breath normally again as he worked up the courage to move one foot in front of the other getting closer to his mate. Every step was like walking through a field of glass, knowing there was going to be pain didn't help Chance's self esteem, but as the bed got closer his hopes rose. Finally, reaching out like a lightning bolt Chance's hand grabbed onto Jake's bed rail quickly, echoing the sound of metal clanking together in the once silent room. Chance looked down at Jake, so helpless and alone to fight with his emotions. Leaning down, feeling the heat emanate off of Jake's body Chance nuzzled his nose softly against Jake's cheek. The lighter tom shifted in his spot some, groaning at the pain he felt from his own body after giving birth and losing a baby to the hands of the late Hard Drive. With a small glimmer coming from the crack of the hallway light Jake opened his eyes slowly seeing the ceiling and a dark figure hovering over him. It took him a minute to get his focus correct, but he knew inside it was Chance.

"Howdy stranger…" Weakly reciting as Jake moved his head to the side smiling, never taking his eyes off the figure of his lover.

"A fine hello to you too Jake, you gave me quite a "Run for my money" there love….how do you feel?"

"Tired, weak, sore all over…some areas more than one. But I guess that's what someone expects after giving birth to three angles, or so I've been told"

"Jake..." Chance lowered his ears and looked off to the side quickly, only his mate didn't understand the bodily message. "Jake…only two made it out alive, Hard Drive got to the last one before we could get it out and…." Before Chance could finish he heard a small squeak sound coming from Jake, looking back down he saw his mate shut his eyes tight as tears poured out. Chance cupped Jake's left cheek with his hand.

"I was hoping that….that it was all a dream; that it didn't actually happen. Oh god, my baby, my poor defenseless baby. I tried to do something but I wouldn't Chance; it's all because I was too weak too…" Nothing more could be said as Jake turned his head towards his pillow and sobbed. Chance knelt down some more and kissed the side of Jake's face; panting in between each breath he took, feeling his side once again remind him that he was mortal. Unknowing to Chance, the side of his body leaked through the bandage and trailed down is fur silently. It started ever since Chance left his own bed to travel to Jake's, still the chocolate colored tom cried as Chance now help onto his hand and hissed the back of his hand lightly.

"Jake, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when it was really needed, but I got him and he's not going to hurt anyone one of us anymore, or ever! I made sure of that" Chance said, there was a hint of pride and anger in his words, but Jake only looked at him, wide eyed and still dazed.

"Chance……you didn't…"

"I did, I killed him right then and there love. He killed our unborn kitten, who could have known when he would have stricken, shoot by now they could all be dead, along with my family, your sister…..and you my love. I love you and I always will, but I had to do it. I just had….aaahhhh, h-h-had tooo….gahhh!!" Chance lost his grip on the railing and fell onto his side down on the marble floor, Jake could only see through the gaps the parallel bars made, seeing only Chance's legs on the ground along with a nicely formed pool of blood forming under Chance's body. The stir woke up someone from the shadows as Jake heard ruffling sounds coming from the direction of Chance's bedside area, out of the darkness Daisey and Ian immerged stretching after falling asleep on the chairs the hospital provided.

"What was that sound?" Daisey yawned looking down onto Chance's empty bed; she noticed the blood trail and followed it with her eyes before seeing Chance's unconscious body on the floor next to Jake's bed. Her brother now sitting up from his spot looking directly at her eyes, the moment almost froze the she-kat right then and there.

"….help him…." Jake weakly pleaded as he took deep breaths through his oxygen mask. Ian instantly hit the alarm button on Chance's bed and then went over to his brother's body to flip him over on his back, he blood oozed out from his right side. All the lights turned on in the room when the doctor and nurse's came in to inspect what happened. One of the nurses went over to Jake's side and tried to comfort the smaller tom, Jake just continued to persist and tried to get out of the bed himself to help out Chance, but he was too weak, weak enough to be pushed back down onto the bed by the skinny shekat nurse. Immediately the medical team took Chance out of the room and brought him to surgery, Daisey went to her brother's side and held him tight trying to stop Jake from shivering so much. No words were said from there on, Ian just stood next to Daisey with a sadden look on his face.

"Don't worry Jake, both of you will heal up soon and head home….together" Planting a delicate kiss on top of her brothers forehead, Daisey rocked Jake in her arms as his morphine took over and helped the tom fall asleep.

The Junkyard

A week passed and Jake was released from the hospital with his kittens, Callie and Kyle stayed with him for a while until Jake was able to move around on his own. In the kitchen of their house all three kats sat around the round table drinking coffee and snacking on treats that Daisey had dropped off earlier that day.

"So when is Chance suppose to get home?" Callie yawned, it was late in the afternoon and little Emma wouldn't go to sleep as she continued to stare at the blond she-kat and the ceiling. Waving her arms every second to grab onto something, small burps left her mouth signaling that she was full after her milk feeding from Jake. Kyle had just finished putting baby Lance in his crib upstairs, he was the calm one of two who only liked to sleep and eat, and Lance was hardly a bother to anyone. Jake sat back in his chair sipping at his mug of coffee, tasting the warm hazelnut flavor and savoring every sip.

"Later this evening, Adam is brining him over when he's finished working at the gym. I can't wait to see my mate again. He's going to be hurting for a while but as long as he's home I'll be able to look after him and our kittens all at once."

"Just don't over do it Jake, you just finished giving birth to and need your rest. Don't forget, we'll be here too just in case you need any help" Kyle responded, flipping through the newspaper for something interesting to read. Things in the city have been quiet ever since the incident at the hospital with Hard Drive, no crimes were committed and the news channel had nothing interesting to report for a month.

"Has anyone wondered how Chance got so beaten up? No one I've seen could take him, as far as I know of….its just strange to me" Callie spoke up cradling Emma in her arms; she got up and started to pace the kitchen floor looking down at the female kitten smiling. Jake just lowered his ears and sighed to himself, he knew exactly how Chance got hurt and why, but he could never tell the others the real reason for his injuries. Sometimes it was harder to keep the secret than actually resisting sharing it with somebody and asking for a little help, or guidance. Jake found it odd that the Enforcers weren't trying to hunt down the SWAT Kats for the murder of Hard Dive, usually Feral would have a field day trying to track them both down. What was even stranger was when Jake heard about the TurboKat's landing in the city, but when all the Enforcers went to the hospital to stop Hard Drive the jet vanished and returned to the junkyard on its own when they came back to the crash site. It was still in bad shape after the crash but it managed to make it back to the junk yard without Chance, too many things ran through his mind that didn't add up. Jake wasn't to concerned about the jet though, more so over the kitten that he lost, he nearly spent a week crying in his room not wanting to eat or drink anything. Nail and Earl had to literally break down the barricaded door just to get to Jake and plead with him to eat something, still he wouldn't comply. Jake took the last couple sips of his drink before placing his mug on the table, not realizing it was kind of rough as the sound echoed in the kitchen. Kyle placed his hand over Jake's and smiled.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?"

"I'm not sure….I really can't say what I'm feeling right now, kind of empty and yet not really. It complicated to explain, but I think I'm just in my own mental limbo." Almost spoken in a whisper, Callie stood next to her best friends and handed Jake his kitten, Emma held on tight to Jake's shirt when she was taken by his familiar hands. Jake looked down at his kitten and smiled slightly, she reminded him so much of Chance, and he figured it was her eyes that matched Chance's. "But every time I look at one of my kittens, everything goes away for a moment and leaves me at peace that I can never measure. I just wish Chance was here right now to experience the same thing, he's done so much for this family already…..I can never repay him for his kindness or love." Jake frowned slightly, Callie took Jake's empty mug and walked over to the sink to rinse it out, the placed the cup upside down on the drying rack. Emma began a series of yawns as her eyes closed and her body slowly stopped moving, Jake took the hint and brushed his index finger against her cheek before standing up with her held tight against his body. The chocolate colored tom made his way out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs to his room, followed by Kyle just in case Jake would have a sudden fainting spell. Jake opened the door to his room, once again almost off the hinges from Nail and Earl's assault and walked over to the crib Chance had bought for Christmas last week. It hurt Jake that they couldn't have a quiet Christmas this year as mates but it was something that they couldn't control. Lance laid spread-eagle on his stomach in his green PJ's, his blond fur matching Chance's more with dark shades at random patches of hair. Jake place Emma down next to her brother, both now sound asleep as Jake placed a thin sheet over the two, he made sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the room with Kyle leaving his broken door open half way. The light from the hallway gave the room enough illumination and shinned on the crib itself, the small mechanical toy hanging above the crib played the familiar lullaby song that Jake knew when he was little; probably every kat knew its tune like clockwork. Jake jumped a little bit when he felt a paw on his shoulder, turning around slightly to see the white furred kat Kyle behind him.

"Come one, let's get you to bed. You look tired too Jake; might as well get some rest and skip through time for a little. When you wake up, Chance will be home with you again." Kyle stated smiling at his friend, Jake nodded and walked down the hall to Chance's room, the dark familiarity didn't scare him anymore since he'd been sleeping in Chance's room since he returned and after his little depression period. Jake entered and closed the door behind him, slowly making his way to the large bed at his own leisure, finally crawling under the heavy blanket and falling asleep instantly when his head connected with the pillow he brought from his room. Everything in that room smelled like his mate, it made Jake feel safe to be around his things, it brought him security and unspoken delight….it was Chance's very essence. It was foggy outside of the garage; a light layer of snow covered the muddy ground of the junkyard. Both Kyle and Callie's vehicles were parked outside of the house, another car drove up stopping in a smooth motion. The lights turned off as the driver door opened, Adam came out slowly before stretching his arms in the air, the back seat door opened as well. Nail came out of the car quicker than Adam did, he closed his door and went to open up the passenger seat door and reached inside to help Chance stand. The burly kat grunted a bit but finally made it on his feet, looking around the junkyard smiling to himself about his return. Adam closed his door and went to the trunk to grab Chance's things they had packed, Nail and Chance began to walk to the doorway where Callie stood waving her small hand at Chance who smiled back in delight.

"I'm home" Chance sighed as they entered the house, Adam came carrying 2 gym bags worth of clothing and personal items, he shut the door behind him with his foot hearing the soft click of the knob. The trio made it inside the house, Adam lugging the gym bags to the living room and finally dropping them down onto the carpet rug. The youngest male sibling rotated his shoulders forward and backwards to relax his muscles, Callie held onto Chance as she escorted him to the kitchen where hot coffee and treats awaited the group. Once inside Chance found a seat and slowly lowered himself on the wooden frame and soft cushion, grunting at the slight pain he felt. His medications were strong, that's for sure. Nail, Kyle, and Adam joined the other two in the kitchen; Adam leaned on the counter along with Kyle as Nail sat at the table with Callie and Chance.

"It's goof o have you home Chance, we've missed you so much" Callie smiled, Chance nodded and smiled back, he was too overwhelmed with being home able to see his friends and family, his own family and none the less….he was alive. He was stile alive, able to breath in the scent of a summer's morning day, the soft texture of Jake's fur. He'll be able to gaze out of his window to see the light of day as the view of the junkyard becomes as clear as day, and a new adventure to explore his life with his mate. The sound of crying echoing from upstairs awoke Chance from his state of thinking, Kyle swiftly left the kitchen and climbed the steps into Jake's room to sooth the newborns. Slowly Chance rose from his seat holding onto the end of the kitchen table; Callie stood up and began to make her way to Chance's side until he placed his hand in the air asking her to stop. With a quick boost from, Chance shot straight up from his seat, balancing himself with his arms opened at his side. The burly tabby felt the blood rushing to his head as the room started to spin and Chance could feel his knee's give out. Suddenly Chance fell backwards into Nail's arms; he didn't even notice his friend rush to his side when he stood up. Nail slowly lowered his friend back down on the chair as Callie grabbed Chance's hand and began to pat it lightly. The yellow tabby closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his mouth, Adam stood at the kitchen entrance looking at his injured brother; his ears lowered as the kat looked away slightly. Adam needed to get some air, he was feeling a bit lightheaded as well as the tom turned around heading towards the door until he could hear more crying coming from upstairs. Adam began to climb the steps, after reaching the top the muscular kat went to the end of the hall and entered Jake's room on the left to see Kyle pacing the bedroom holding Emma over his shoulder. He kitten began to calm down and drift back to sleep, Kyle hummed softly to the shekat closing his eyes as he walked in a circle. Adam stood at the doorway smiling a little, he looked inside the room and to the right he saw Lance lying on his stomach sleeping soundly.

"So, a little different than television wouldn't you say?" Kyle broke the silence opening one of his eyes to peek at Adam; he caught the muscular kat off guard seeing Adam flinch a bit.

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

"You know; kittens. Television always makes raising them so easy when in real life it's a bit more challenging. A joy, but much more challenging than others let on." Kyle chuckled to himself.

"Yeah I guess so, but they're so little. It's just hard to believe that they're here and safe after all that's happened to Jake. Now my brother is hurt and none of us knows how he got so beat up I the first place. Ever…ever since Ian hit me months ago I…" Adam caught himself quickly before saying anything more, Kyle looked at the muscular yellow tabby as he finished tucking Emma into her crib.

"You mean since the cook-out…"

"Lets….lets let these kittens sleep, we don't want to wake them up now" Adam interrupted before Kyle could continue. Shortly after he left the room and went back downstairs, Kyle walked to the door after turning off the lights and left leaving the door slightly open. He could see the kittens wiggling where they lay; Kyle took out his cell phone and started to make his way to the stair until he saw Nail, Callie and Adam helping chance up the steps. Kyle backed away as they reached the top, Nail escorted Chance inside his room; minutes later Nail came out and shut the door behind him.

"Well they're both out like a light, they can use the rest." Nail stated.

"I'll be staying here for the night and Kyle's coming in the morning with Mr. Clawson's servants. Don't worry, they're in good hands" Callie smiled; the group decided to call it a night and left the house while Callie slept in the room with the kittens. The night went on smoothly; the wind blew hard outside as the kats inside listened to its whistle. In Chance's room, Jake lay in the grasp of Chance's arms around his waist, Chance laid on his side breathing softly on top of Jake's head. Jake was awake just enjoying his happy moment, something that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Jake?" Chance softly spoke into the quiet air, his eyes still closed as he tightened his grip on his lover. Jake was surprised to hear Chance's voice, placing his hands on the thick, meaty arm that hugged his stomach. "Jake?" This time Chance's words sounded worried and hurt, the burly tabby was still feeling sore and sick and just wanted to hear his mate's voice.

"I'm here Chance, there's nothing to worry about" Jake snuggled closer to Chance's body.

"…that's all I needed to know" Chance sighed, opening his mouth and curling his tongue as he took a deep breath to yawn, slowly closing his mouth when he was finished.

"Chance, what's going to happen to us now? We have kittens, and the garage to tend to, and if the city needs the SWAT Kats then….how do we manage?" Jake knew Chance would drift to seep soon, but he needed to say something about their current situation. Chance just gazed forward trying not to let his eyes drop due to the medications he took before sleeping.

"Jake, we'll make it through this; we're been though a lot worse. As long as I have you by my side…" Jake turned around facing his tall, strong lover. Chance pulled the heavy blanket over the both of them:

Ian's Car

"_So, you're just going to go head on with him? You do know he owns a gym, the kat lifts and body builds every day Ian. You may have been trained in different martial arts styles, but he's not a little kitten anymore like we all believe, he can handle himself just fine. So can Chance, Anna and myself Ian" Jackie explained. "Will you use his greatest fear against our own flesh and blood?"_

Clawson Manor

"_When the topic came up, he remembered back to the cook-out accident, but quickly dropped the subject when he comes to the part about being stuck down by Ian. It seems like that's the most haunting event that happened to him, he cringes at the thought and gets defensive about it or avoids it all together" Kyle scratched the back of his ear, his helmet often caused his fur on his head to bunch up together, especially behind his ears. _

Adam's Apartment

_Adam took out the bottle in his pocket after reaching the bottom floor, popping it open and downing the remaining pills into his mouth. Stumbling a bit as he tossed the cap randomly into the darkness of the living room, still holding onto the bottle himself. Adam grabbed the bottle of wine left over on the table and began to chug it in large gulps, when the last of the dark red liquid went down his throat Adam put the bottle down hard and made his way to the living room. He was feeling flush, his body temperature began to rise slowly as Adam took off his shirt, sweat formed on his body as Adam banged his knee on the coffee table in the living room. Losing his balance the burly tom fell onto the couch; his body was denying his brain control as the yellow tabby crawled half his body over the cushion seats while his lower body sat on the carpet._

"_What's wrong with me?" The burly kat sobbed hard but silent, eventually passing out from exhaustion and help from the medication, his hand dropped the orange bottle onto the floor empty. _

Cliff's Hotel Suite

"_That bastard, he left two alive! I guess it's to be expected, he got what came to him by that SWAT Kat and I don't have to repay him with any more drugs. No matter, I'll make my move on Little Stripes; the kitten looks like he's been through hell. Taking advantage of that can earn me some trust within the family once again" Cliff Laughed to himself, he grabbed his cane and went to his bedroom, the dark candle lit room made the red velvet furniture more luscious and expensive. On his bed was a white tiger tied down, his arms and legs tied to each post of his bed, lying on his stomach with a gag in his mouth. Moaning could be heard as the tiger wiggled naked in his place, he looked behind himself to see Cliff beginning to take off his robe, Cliff as well was naked and his erection stood hard and long. "At least I wont be bored tonight" Cliff smiled as he mounted the tiger below and insert himself violently inside his love slave, outside of his room the sounds of hard moaning and crying could be heard along with the sound of the bed roughly hitting the wall over and over again._

Police Headquarters

"_Sir, what are we to do about the SWAT Kat case in the murder of Hard Drive? It's still an open case" The soldier saluted to Commander Feral as he stood gazing out the windows and down on the city, the panther thought long and hard until he grabbed his coat off his seat and began to walk out the door. "Sir?"_

"_I have someone to see about that, pay no mind to it soldier. I have to see someone I haven't been nice to in a long ass time." Feral explained as he walked towards the elevator waiting for it to come to the top floor, finally the bell rung as the doors opened and the Commander went inside. Turning around to see the soldier still standing in his place looking confused, the doors closed as the elevator made its way to the bottom floor, Feral thought to himself as he stood tall and strong. _

"_Chance Ferlong, so you were one of the elusive SWAT Kats after all huh? Can't say I'm not surprised, you were one of our best pilots. I'm starting to wonder though; Jake Clawson was giving birth at that same hospital, in the same room where you killed Hard Drive. I don't believe in coincidence, and if I'm right you both have a lot of explaining to do." Commander Feral snapped out of his deep thinking as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the tall panther power walked out of the building and to the police parking garage._

"….As long as I have you by my side we'll make it. I'll protect you until the day I die Jake, no one will hurt you or out kittens as long as I stand. We have each other, our family and friends, nothing could be more perfect." Chance finally gave into the medication and drifted to sleep holding onto his love.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

Well that's it readers, then end of the first installment of "Take A Chance On Me". I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking of the story, characters, plot and plot twists and much more. This is my first every fan fiction about anything and I'm glad that it was based off of SWAT Kats. At the end of this chapter I've included dialogue from chapters I've written for the next installment of the story, my little way of teasing. Now then, I'll be busy for a while making "Take A Chance on Me Too", either working on the story or the title. Happy Reading!


End file.
